Sesshomaru's Dilemma
by sesshomaru's dokkaso
Summary: After Inuyasha and the gang help Sesshomaru, the demon lord finds himself owing them a life debt. Just how far will he go to repay the debt and restore his honor?
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N- This is a sequel or continuation of "The Child Within," so if at any point the plot or anything seems confusing, go back and read my other story on this same site. This has a been a bit harder to write and I don't have a beta reader so any problems or inconsistencies, just let me know. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

_The ground fell from beneath his running feet leaving him hanging for a terrifying second in mid-air before his body rushed down to join it. Icy water caught him, grasping at his clothing as it eagerly pulled him downward while he frantically struggled to free himself. Gasping for air only invited a flood of the water into his lungs and prompted a fit of coughing that started the cycle all over again._

_Just as he feared the water would claim his life, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him up and out. Her smell was the first thing he noticed, a pleasant fragrance that mingled fresh flowers and spring breezes. _

_Her voice comforted him like a song, "Don't worry. I've got ya."_

_He sought out the warmth of this angel, curling his sopping, shivering body into her embrace. He never wanted her to let go. _

Sesshomaru sat up suddenly, his eyes burning red and his senses aching. Haunting warmth of a phantom embrace still clung to him, and he noticed a lack of the dream angel's scent in the air. He ran his fingers through his long, white hair as he firmly checked the emotions roused by that dream.

Why did these images haunt him?

"And just where do you think you two are sneaking off to?" Inuyasha barked angrily. He had his arms crossed with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono while his ears flicked back and forth in agitation.

Miroku paused and turned to look back at the moody hanyou. Sango, already atop a full-sized Kirara, let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now, Inuyasha," the monk responded in a voice that revealed the speaker's waning patience. "We told you three days ago that I had to speak with the monk Mushin and that Sango and Kirara had agreed to accompany me since it is on the way to her village where she needs to restock her slayer supplies. We told you again the next day, then again last night, and now we're saying it again. I think that hardly qualifies as sneaking off."

Inuyasha sniffed at the sarcasm of the monk's last words and retorted, "And just how are we supposed to hunt for jewel shards with half our team missing? Huh?"

"Well, since I'll be going home for a few days myself, I don't see anything wrong with them having some personal time," Kagome interjected as she walked her bike towards her friends. "And don't you pretend you didn't know, because I've been telling you for days that I have an important test."

Inuyasha sank to his haunches and growled his frustration. He glared at each of them in turn then snapped, "Fine, abandon our quest. See if I care. Shippo and I'll find loads of jewel shards on our own without you weakling humans to slow us down."

"Uh, actually, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "I'm going to go with Miroku and Sango. She'll need protection from that lecherous monk."

The crisp sound of a palm on a face echoed through the air. They all turned to see Miroku wearing a guilty grin and rubbing a bright red handprint on his cheek

Kagome let out a loud sigh and Inuyasha grumbled, "You know, I believed Shippo, you didn't have to go and prove him honest."

Miroku's grin only grew broader and he scratched his head like an innocent boy. "It's not me, it's my hand! It's possessed, I tell you!" he hurriedly explained.

"Idiot," Shippo pronounced under his breath.

As though he wished to remove some of the recently incurred wrath, Miroku suddenly asked, "We've gone off like this before, Inuyasha. Why the sudden foul temper?" He thought a moment then added, "Well, worse than usual that is."

"Hmph!" Inuyasha answered. "I ain't in no bad mood, I just seem to be the only one around here who is focused on our job of collecting jewel shards."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that your brother hasn't quit tailing us since the incident with that cursed mirror?" Sango teased.

The sudden twitching of fuzzy white ears and a low growl told them that she had hit the mark. Taking advantage of his silence, Miroku and Shippo sprang up onto Kirara's back and the great cat demon launched herself into the sky.

"Bye, Kagome! Good luck on your test!" Shippo cried out. He waved excitedly at her from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"See you two in a few days. And, Inuyasha, be nice to Kaede while we're gone," Sango added. Miroku said nothing. He found himself already staring at Sango's womanly curves. Shippo dutifully popped the monk on the head as he let out a sigh.

"This is gonna be a long trip," the young demon remarked.

Kagome waved goodbye to her friends then slowly walked her bike toward the well knowing Inuyasha would catch up. A few minutes later the sulking hanyou appeared beside her with his arms crossed and nose in the air. Kagome stifled a grin. He was always so cute when he pouted.

"Why are you so upset about Sesshomaru?" she finally asked. "It's not like he's been attacking us or anything. In fact, we haven't even seen him since he was restored to his right form almost three days ago. Maybe you only smell traces of him on your kimono."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha groaned. "I had to wash this thing for hours with that flowery stinking stuff you call 'cham- chinpoo'-"

"Shampoo," Kagome corrected automatically, then stopped in her tracks when she realized what he had said.

"What do you mean you used my shampoo to wash your kimono!" she shrieked. "And here I was thinking the bottle had leaked. Do realize how much that stuff costs!"

Kagome stormed away from the confused half-demon dragging her bike. They passed through the village, Kagome muttering about washing a stupid kimono with top quality shampoo, and Inuyasha running after her complaining, "It's just smelly soap. What's the big deal? You can just pick up some more when you get more Ramen."

"You know, maybe I shouldn't bring you any more Ramen until you learn to ask before you just take something," Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha's ears wavered and a look of true fright came over him. "You- you don't mean that, Kagome."

Kagome turned around to look at him and had to stifle a laugh. Only Inuyasha would fight fearlessly with gaping holes in his body, but be terrified by the thought of no Ramen. He must have noticed because a smug smile appeared.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and started into the forest. She called over her shoulder at him, "Well, play nice with Sesshomaru while I'm gone."

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome just smiled at him. Both continued in silence for a moment enjoying the pleasant sounds of the afternoon. Finally, Inuyasha spoke.

"Why do you think he's hangin' around for? He didn't believe our story, and he hasn't tried to kill us yet."

Kagome looked up into the clouds as though they might hold some answer, but she could only think of one reason.

"I think on some level he does remember, or at least knows we were kind to him, and now he feels a little guilty for treating us so badly and is trying to work up the nerve to apologize."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Fat chance. Don't you remember this is Sesshomaru we're talking about?"

"Well...," Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off with a low growl.

His ears were alert and his eyes scanned the trees around them. He flicked Tetsusaiga loose from its sheath as he placed himself in front of Kagome. Frightened by his defensive stance, Kagome shrank behind him and reached for her bow and arrow.

"What is it? Is it your brother?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, some other demons. A whole bunch of 'em. You sense any jewel shards nearby?"

"Uhn-uh," Kagome answered as she shook her head.

"Then they must be here to get yours," the half-demon reasoned. Tetsusaiga blazed from its sheath and waited tensely in Inuyasha's hands. "Stay back, Kagome. We're close to the well, so let's make our way there. Then you can escape into your own time."

"What? And leave you to face demons by yourself?" Kagome retorted angrily. "I'll go back once we've kicked their demon butts!"

However neither Kagome nor Inuyasha would get their way very easily. Nearly fifty demons chased them as they raced toward the well. Inuyasha tried to get his Wind Scar to form, but their assailants were quick and most were able to dodge before it reached them.

Kagome managed to slay a few with her sacred arrows, but the hideous, insect-like creatures still swarmed thickly around them.

"Ew, what kind of demons are they? They look like cockroaches someone's already stepped on!" Kagome squealed as one lunged at her only to be shredded by Inuyasha's claws just inches from her face.

"I don't know, but they aren't going to be around long enough to worry," Inuyasha boasted. He whirled, slashing through a good number of the monsters with Tetsusaiga giving them both a moment to recover their breath.

He launched another Wind Scar that hit a group of them this time, but more advanced causing them to back closer to the well. Suddenly, they were attacked from the sides. Scythe-like appendages sliced Inuyasha from all sides as he vainly tried to shield Kagome.

Kagome felt a blinding pain across her stomach and back. Fleeing her agony, she felt herself move against something hard. Her balance failed and she felt herself falling backwards down into the well. Consciousness wavered as she weakly reached toward the half demon's outstretched hand.

"Inuyasha," she cried weakly. The light carried her to the other end of the well and out of his reach. Terror filled her as she lay in the dark feeling blood pour out of her body. No one was expecting her back and she was too weak to climb out on her own or shout for help. All she could think was, "Inuyasha, please, help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends. They're Rumiko Takahashi's.

Chapter 2

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched the well carry her away.

He tried to lunge after her, but nearly a dozen of the wretched demons drove him back to the edge of the clearing with another subversive attack.

"Where are you hiding the shards?" one of the demons hissed at him. "Give them to us, and we'll slay you before that human and end your suffering."

A growl rumbled in his throat as he jumped up and twisted his body to free himself from the attackers. The demon's threats went unanswered by the usually rather boastful hanyou. Inuyasha could not even feel the numerous gashes that soaked his fire rat in blood; his mind focused on one thing: get to Kagome.

She was hurt, possibly dying, all because he had failed to protect her. He wanted to kick himself for not shoving her down the well as soon as they arrived. Absently, he shredded a demon with his claws as faint smile traced across his lips. Kagome would have just come right back to fight, only then she would have been furious with him for trying to save her life.

"Hold on, Kagome! You can sit me all you want later, just hang on! I'm coming for you," Inuyasha shouted, more for his own reassurance since Kagome now lay 500 years out of earshot.

An all too familiar scent suddenly reached Inuyasha's nose. _Damn_, he thought. _That bastard has the worst timing._ Angrily he swung Tetsusaiga, driving the little demons back a good distance as a white blur shot out of the forest behind him and settled in a graceful stance across from him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled as he watched the emotionless demon survey the situation. He knew his brother could smell the faint scent of Kagome's blood when he glanced at the well.

The insect demons eyed the newcomer warily before launching an attack. Inuyasha couldn't help the chuckle as he thought how stupid those bugs had to be to attempt to lay a claw on Sesshomaru. He was not disappointed either. The demon did not take his icy glare from Inuyasha as he flicked his wrist behind him slicing the attackers in half with his whip. That arrogant dog didn't even bother to turn and verify the success of his attack.

The lesson had been learned, though. The demons slipped back into the forest. Well, now to get rid of this pompous asshole so he could get to Kagome. There would be plenty of time to kill Sesshomaru when Kagome could be around to enjoy it. He lifted Tetsusaiga menacingly, but to his surprise Sesshomaru made no indication that he intended to fight.

"Can you not keep up with your own toys, little brother?" Sesshomaru said with contempt dripping from his voice like his poison saliva.

Those golden eyes stared stonily at a point somewhere just behind Inuyasha while the demon's remaining hand ran idly through the length of silver hair. The half-demon growled angrily and he snapped, "You stay out of this. I'll take care of you once Kagome's safe."

Sesshomaru continued to stare past Inuyasha as he quietly responded, "You can't even take care of yourself, half-breed. I'll retrieve the miko."

At that moment, Inuyasha felt it. Whirling, he followed his brothers gaze and lifted Tetsusaiga just in time to block an attack to his back. Then his brother's words registered. He would get Kagome?

"Sesshomaru, you can't! I'm the only one- "Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder as he forced back the demons.

Sesshomaru heard his brother protesting as he glided into the well. Looking down he was shocked to find it was empty, though the faint scent of her still lingered. He had seen her fall in here with his own eyes. How could she have gotten out? He growled in irritation and prepared to jump back out, but his feet never hit bottom. A blue light engulfed him as his swift descent became more of a floating sensation.

Another growl rumbled in his chest. Something was not right. The scent of demons and his half-breed brother grew faint, while the sharp, metallic scent of the miko's blood became very strong. A moment later he stood in darkness at the bottom of the well, staring down at the pale form of the wench. A pool of her blood was spreading in the dirt.

A quick examination of his person told him that the light had not effected him in any way, so he turned his attention to the woman. Her pulse was very light and much too fast as her heart struggled with the loss of blood. After an awkward moment due to his lack of a limb, Sesshomaru managed to scoop her into his arm supporting her against his chest.

To his utter dismay, she shifted against him and threw her arms around his neck. Aside from the blood, her scent was heavenly and the tenderness of her embrace flooded his mind with the images of his dreams. His own heart began to race as he tried to deny that this is what he had been longing to feel again. Why did this feel so familiar, and so comforting? What was it that danced just beyond the reach of his memory? Anger rose within him that she, a human, should have such an effect on him, a demon lord no less.

She groaned, turning her face toward his, and muttered, "Inuyasha, I knew you'd come."

"Do not mistake me for that filth," Sesshomaru hissed at her. The sight of her face made his blood boil. It was her face that haunted his dreams, her scent that dredged up these emotions he had not felt since, well, since he had been a young child. Emotions he had long held in check. It was her fault he, the lord of the Western Lands, had to stoop so low as to fetch an injured human.

Her frailty seemed to vanish the instant she heard his voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a scream that felt like daggers in his ears. The woman removed her embrace and struggled to reach the bow that had amazingly remained over her shoulder. He chanced another glance at her and found her cheeks flushed pink and her scent spiked with- with embarrassment? Trying to ignore the urge to kill her, Sesshomaru adjusted his hand so that he could keep her from taking the bow and still support her. He then jumped up and out of the well.

Expecting to see a sunlit clearing and a bloodied half-breed scowling at him, Sesshomaru found himself standing inside a small, wooden structure that housed the well. The wench reeked of blood and she was shaking in his arms, but her pleasant scent was not spiked with fear as he would have expected, but utter confusion and a slight nervousness.

Instantly suspicious, Sesshomaru growled and demanded fiercely, "Where have you brought us, wench?"

"How? How did you get through?" she asked trying to make her voice steady through her apparent pain.

Sesshomaru started to reprimand her insolence, but found she had lost consciousness again. This made him even more furious though the only sign of it was the intensity of his glare. He felt he could have burnt this feeble structure to the ground with it. This damn wench would pay for doing this to him. As soon as his debt was repaid and his honor restored, he would eagerly be rid of her and that baka brother of his. Yet even as he thought this, he squeezed her more tightly against his chest.

After more difficulty than he would ever admit, Sesshomaru managed to slide open the doors. The first thing to strike him was a nauseating wave of new scents. Humans, their stench permeated the air in a more massive amount than he had thought possible. Were there even that many of the creatures alive? After that first wave receded, he discovered a stench unlike any he had encounter before. It stung his sensitive nose with the texture of smoke, but seemed somehow false, manufactured, though he could not imagine the sort of creature that could create such a stink.

His eyes discovered a panorama of novelties as overwhelming as those his nose had encountered. This hut led out into the tranquil courtyard of a shrine, and beyond it stood a shining expanse of what appeared to be tall, slender stones that had been polished until they gleamed in the sun. The distance was deceptive, yet he judged them to be huge, probably as tall or taller than himself in true form.

"Perhaps those stones are producing the foul stench in the air," he reasoned softly to himself.

The sounds of someone old trying to stand reached his ears and drew his attention back within the walls of the shrine and to the one familiar item. There stood the sacred tree, the one his brother had been sealed to for fifty years. At its base, an old man had regained his feet and began walking across the courtyard looking at a large square of paper as he muttered to himself.

The old man's scent told Sesshomaru that this was a member of the miko's pack, and a close relative at that. The demon shifted the unconscious woman in his arm and followed the old man towards a hut that looked grander than any he had seen in human villages excluding castles. Could the wench be of some standing among humans? Judging by her skimpy clothing and affection for his brother, he had always assumed she was merely slow-witted and probably homeless.

As soon as he passed inside, Sesshomaru sensed there was something odd about this house. The old man had gone on still muttering about that paper, there was a female in another room somewhere close, but although theirs were the only scents, he heard other voices, two males fighting. Intrigued, Sesshomaru followed the voices into a room that had a strange box at the far end and a few tables and decorations spaced around its perimeter.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" he questioned softly as he approached the box with caution. The voices came from two small humans who were standing on top of a tiny mountain that was also in the box. He watched, fascinated by what he saw, when suddenly the mountain and the men vanished to be replaced by the head of a woman, then another, then a man, then a strange, cylindrical object with writing on it that said it would make hair shiny and silky.

The sudden change startled the demon though his only reaction was to gasp. That was when he caught the scent. During his momentary lack of attention, he had allowed the female who had been in the other room to sneak up on him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" she cried out as she swung a large, black pot at his head.

Sesshomaru did not even blink, and faster than she could react he had her wrapped tightly in his fur and pinned against the wall. Fear poured off of her as she cried out. How dare this pitiful human try to attack his person?

"I, Sesshomaru, go where I please, mortal," was his only reply.

Kagome stirred when she heard someone cry out and felt herself being jostled against something extremely warm and soft. For a moment she thought she was lying in bed asleep until the pain from her injuries jogged her memory. She was back in her own time and somehow Sesshomaru had come through the well after her. The first thing she saw was her mother struggling as the demon constricted his fur around her. Still unable to reach her bow, and realizing how little it would have helped at this close range, Kagome tried to scan the room for anything she could use as a weapon, or at least buy her some time to get one, without alerting Sesshomaru.

On a small table just beside them she spotted the bottle of perfume Sota had given her mother for her birthday. A giggle almost betrayed her as she thought of the day Inuyasha had accidentally sprayed himself in the face with it. The poor thing, his nose was so sensitive, he passed out for a good ten minutes then spent the rest of the afternoon on her bed, sick as (I know this is awful!) a dog.

That was it! Like it or not, Sesshomaru did have a few things in common with his little brother and one was a sensitive nose. Ignoring the flash of pain, Kagome snatched up the bottle, turned and sprayed it a few times directly into Sesshomaru's nose.

The reaction was instant, and, Kagome had to admit, entertaining. Coughing and gagging, the demon dropped her and became a white blur as he tried to escape the perfume. He collided with the far wall at such a speed that the wall cracked. His golden eyes glazed as he passed into a dazed state and tried desperately to defend his nose.

Kagome in no way expected Sesshomaru to be as effected as Inuyasha, and after making sure her mother wasn't seriously hurt, put an arrow to her bow and pointed it at the demon lord's heart. The pain in her stomach and back was incredible, but she had to hold on. She couldn't let her family get hurt.

After a moment of blind coughing, Sesshomaru's eyes focused and he released a cloud of poison from his claws. It hissed slightly as it dissolved the perfume from the air around him. Still maintaining the deadly composure and demonic grace that sent chills down her spine, Sesshomaru stood and stared at her. Kagome would have given her own left arm to know what he was thinking behind that frigid mask, but she knew it wouldn't be anything good.

"I don't know how you got through the well, Sesshomaru, but you won't hurt my Mom, Gramps or Sota or I'll kill you, and don't think I won't. And Inuyasha will probably be here any minute to stop-" Kagome felt herself slipping from consciousness and tried to fight it. "Stop you."

"Kagome!" her mother screamed as the girl hit the ground.

She crawled closer to Kagome and looked at the ugly gash on her back. Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru and pleaded, "Please, I only want to help my daughter. Take what you want, but let me call an ambulance and get her to a doctor."

"Cease your crying, wench. I had no intention of killing the miko, at least until my debt is repaid. Once that is done, however, I make no promise concerning her life or death. And I have no interest in harming you either, but if you raise so much as a hand against my person again, I will feel no compunction in ending your life."

Kagome's mother nodded fiercely, and pointed a shaking hand at the phone on the wall behind him. "I'll need to call an ambulance."

When Sesshomaru did not reply, she cautiously slipped over and dialed. He watched her in confusion as she spoke into the device. He was even more shocked when he heard a voice answer. As powerful as he was, these humans possessed magic he had never seen the likes of.

He had not understood about an ambulance, but he knew that he must find Kagome a healer or he would be forced to use Tenseiga on her which only would have meant he had failed. He lifted her into his arm again, glancing down at her face as she instinctively curled into the warmth of his chest. For an instant, he saw her, bathed in moonlight, sleeping peacefully just beyond the glow of a dying fire. As he looked over at her, all he knew was that he needed to be beside her.

Where were these visions coming from and why did they seem more like memories? He felt like a moth drawn to a flame, but just what was this irresistible flame of hers?

Breaking himself from his musings, he asked her mother, "Where is the nearest healer?"

"The ambulance is on its way, so I'll go let Grandpa know where we'll be and tell him to wait here for Sota," Kagome's mother explained a little nervously. "I thank you for bringing her here, and if there is anything we can do to repay you, let us know. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Sesshomaru shook his head and said in an even voice, "I do not leave the miko until I am certain she is beyond all danger."

The look on his face said that he would not be swayed. Kagome's mother swallowed hard and tried to hide her fear. She would put up with evil incarnate to help Kagome. But how was she going to get a full fledged demon through downtown Tokyo?


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha and friends. They're Rumiko Takahashi's.

Chapter 3

Last time xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru shook his head and said in an even voice, "I do not leave the miko until I am certain she is beyond all danger."

The look on his face said that he would not be swayed. Kagome's mother swallowed hard and tried to hide her fear. She would put up with evil incarnate to help Kagome. But how was she going to get a full fledged demon through downtown Tokyo?

And where was Inuyasha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed as he battled back the sneak attack with another Wind Scar. "I'm the only one that can get her, you baka!"

That last attack had gotten the insect demons. Most lay dead, scattered among the trees and all over the clearing, and a small few were fleeing as fast as they could, reeking of fear and defeat. Concerned only with Kagome, Inuyasha did not pursue. He turned back to the well with a smug smirk plastered on his face as he expected to see a disgruntled Sesshomaru return empty-handed.

He never appeared. Growling his anger, Inuyasha sprang up and landed on the lip of the well in one leap. It was empty.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed. He jumped inside muttering, "How did Sesshomaru get through? Oh, he'll be sorry if he's so much as scratched Kagome or her family."

Expecting to see the usual light, Inuyasha was more than a little shocked to land roughly on the dirt floor. He glanced up and still saw blue skies and smelled the stink of the demons. Now he began to get extremely nervous. His brother had somehow passed through and now he couldn't. What was going on with the well?

An even more frightening realization struck next. His full-demon, human-hating brother was now loose and completely unchallenged in Kagome's defenseless era. Before he could prevent it, a disturbing image of Kagome lying in a bloodied heap at Sesshomaru's feet filled his mind. The half-demon bit back tears as he pounded his fist into the dirt repeatedly.

He felt so powerless. Kagome's life was in danger because of him. He sat back against the wall of the well, crossing his legs and clutching Tetsusaiga in front of him. He would wait and kill Sesshomaru the moment he showed that smug face of his. He frowned when his mind pictured the little silver-haired pup that had beamed up at him with pride over catching a fish. He had taught the child that skill.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear it of the unwanted memory. How could he go through with his plan if the feelings that had developed for the child within his brother kept getting in the way? Yet the vision persisted, weakening his resolve.

A distant scream broke the hanyou from his thoughts and he jumped back out of the well with a new concern. That cry had come from the direction of Kaede's village and Sango and Miroku were gone.

"Damn, you fool," he cursed himself softly, bounding at top speed from tree to tree toward the village. "You let those demons go and now they're hurting the villagers."

A moment later, Inuyasha reached the source of the screams, but had to dodge swiftly as a burst of flame swept toward him followed by shrill shouts, "Feel the wrath of my staff, demons!"

The triumphant cries were cut off by a shrieks of pain and the screams of a small child. "Master Jaken!"

Inuyasha landed in a charred clearing among the ashes of several of the insect demons. Only two more remained, the ones that had taken down the green imp and now prepared to slay a small girl who cowered beside a bridled two-headed dragon. The half-demon smiled and charged shouting, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

He knew these two, his brother's annoying retainer and the human pup that traveled with him. The imp looked dead, but managed to squawk, "I- I didn't need any help from a filthy half-breed. Lord Sesshomaru- "

"I didn't do it to help you, toad, I did it to help the pup. She can't help it if all she's got to protect her is some slimy toad and a baka dog," Inuyasha cut him off sharply, but the demon had already passed out from his injuries.

"You all right, Rin, is it?" he asked the child gruffly. The way she stared at him made him uncomfortable.

She nodded and bowed low to him before replying, "Mm-hhmm! And thank you for rescuing Master Jaken and I, Inuyasha-sama, but can you help him? He is injured and I don't know when Sesshomaru-sama will return. He just told Master Jaken to look after me then ran off."

Inuyasha just stared at the girl in stunned silence. His brother just abandoned the girl in the care of this incompetent imp? And to go after Kagome, no less. That sounded nothing like his brother, other than the fact that it seemed to make no sense. Sesshomaru did what Sesshomaru thought he should, and no one could ever tell what that demon was thinking.

Rin still stared at him expectantly, and Inuyasha remembered she had asked him to help the demon. Her stomach growled and she blushed and looked down at her toes.

"C'mon then, Rin, I'll take you to the village where he can heal and you can get something to eat," Inuyasha told her as he grudgingly lifted the bloody toad in his arms. An angry growl rumbled in his chest as he muttered, "I should have known. That idiot doesn't know how to take care of a human child."

Inuyasha glanced at her again. He had to admit that from the looks of her, his brother managed to provide for her well enough. She smelled clean and her clothes looked tidy. Rin appeared to be a happy, healthy child. Perhaps there was a slight hope that Sesshomaru would not harm Kagome.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha-sama!" she squealed excitedly. To Inuyasha's surprise, she turned to the two-headed dragon and fearlessly caught up its reigns and rubbed each of the noses in turn.

"Ah, Un, we are going with Inuyasha-sama to take care of Master Jaken and get some food. C'mon and I'll help you find lots of nice, juicy grass."

Inuyasha shrugged it off as they headed into the village. He could see how other demons wouldn't frighten her after traveling with his brother. Unfortunately, this line of thinking only brought back his painful concerns for Kagome. The smell of her blood had been so strong before she fell. He kicked the dirt in frustration as a feeling of helplessness settled over him. What was his brother's sudden interest in Kagome anyway?

Behind him Rin hummed softly as she playfully skipped ahead of the dragon dangling the reigns loosely from her grasp. She let a sudden burst of laughter as though she were extremely pleased with herself.

Inuyasha glanced back and rolled his eyes when he saw the girl now hopping on one foot, then the other. If he tried to understand his brother's interests, it would only give him a headache.

"I'll drop these two off with Kaede and see if she can tell me what's wrong with the well," he told himself, feeling a bit better to be doing something, even if it was something so trivial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Higurashi hurried upstairs to her room to dress for their trip to the hospital. Her hands were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach as she thought of her daughter bleeding and unconscious in the arms of a very terrifying demon. He may have been Inuyasha's brother, but they were nothing alike.

On occasion she had heard Kagome talking about this Sesshomaru trying to kill Inuyasha over a stupid sword. He seemed the type to do it, too. His face remained so detached and uncaring, while his eyes passively observed everything around him as though he were systematically analyzing it for weakness or threat.

Inuyasha may have been loud and a little uncouth, but the gruff exterior seemed to be only a defense built up over a hard lifetime. He rarely thought before acting, but he was so full of passion and life. Even when he and Kagome argued, she could see how much he cared for her daughter.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she picked up a baseball cap that Inuyasha often used for going out into the city.

"He's got those adorable ears, too. This Sesshomaru doesn't seem to have them, though. And he doesn't seem the type that would wear the hat," she said to herself. She wished desperately that he would at least change clothes. With that armor and fur, his appearance was even more outlandish than Inuyasha's even with the dog ears.

Fighting back her fear, Mrs. Higurashi made her way downstairs as she wracked her brain for the least conspicuous way to get to the hospital. The subway was out. There was no way he would tolerate the smells, the noise and the crowds of people that packed into the trains at this time of day.

"Grandpa, dear. Will you wait here for Sota? Kagome came back from the feudal era injured and I'm taking her to the hospital," she called out as she moved into the room where her father sat arguing with his newspaper.

"She can't really be hurt!" he cried out angrily and shook the paper at her. "I've just come up with a really good illness to tell the school."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and chided him, "Grampa, you shouldn't keep making up those crazy diseases. I think the kids at school give her a hard time because of them. Besides, she's pretty badly injured."

That seemed to draw his attention from the paper and he sprang to his feet in alarm. "What? Kagome's hurt! Then I'll go with you. I won't let anything happen to my only granddaughter."

"No, Grampa. I'll need you to stay here and wait for Sota," Mrs. Higurashi repeated. "Now I've called an ambulance and I've got to go. I'll call you from the hospital later."

Before the old man could protest, Kagome's mother fled back into the living room. It was empty. Frightened, she raced to the window and looked out. Sesshomaru stood at the entrance to the shrine gazing out over the city. Relief made her knees feel weak and her body go limp. Gradually her heart began to relax. Glancing at the phone beside her, she got an idea.

"Hello, yes, I need a cab to come to the Higurashi shrine. Yes, right away. My daughter is injured and I need to get to the hospital. Oh, thank you so much," she said into the phone then made her way outside.

The tall demon still stood there. He had not moved. His hair was long, brushing the backs of his knees, and the exact same color as Inuyasha's. That long fur draped over his shoulder waved in and out among the silver strands of hair that danced in the stiff breeze. He made a very impressive and hauntingly beautiful image standing there, but he also stuck out like a sore thumb.

_He looks as though he'd be better suited for a limo than a taxi_, she thought as she studied him.

"Woman, what are those stones?" he asked in a voice so smooth and quiet it startled her. How had he known she was there?

"I can smell you standing there, wench, so do not think you can fool me." His answer to her silence was a little more forceful.

_I guess that answers my question_, she thought ruefully, but answered him. "Sorry, Sesshomaru. You startled me. Are you referring to the tall, square things?"

The back of his silver head dipped once. Mrs. Higurashi assumed that meant yes. "Those are buildings. Stores, businesses, offices and apartments. The hospital is in a building like one of those."

"I see, yet there is no demonic aura in this area other than my own. Could this mean humans constructed these?" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

Mrs. Higurashi was not sure if that had been directed at her or if he was simply thinking aloud. She decided to answer him anyway. "Yes, humans made everything around here. This is Tokyo, a human city. There aren't any demons in our time. That's why Inuyasha has to disguise his appearance when he comes here. I can't get him to remove the fire rat, but he does wear a hat over his ears."

"Yes, unsightly mutt," she heard him say. "Interesting. What do you mean by 'your time'?"

Mrs. Higurashi stiffened. He hadn't known he had passed through time? How could she answer? Fortunately, she did not have to. The demon suddenly announced in a still voice, "Something approaches."

Sure enough, a few moments later, an ambulance raced up to the base of the steps of the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi watched the demon fearfully, expecting him to draw his sword and begin wildly attacking what he likely saw as a demon, just as Inuyasha would have done, asking questions after. Sesshomaru's golden eyes surveyed the vehicle again seeming to instantly calculate vulnerability and strength. He did not seem alarmed like Inuyasha was by so many things from this era, merely curious.

_Inuyasha always overreacts because he used to being threatened and attacked and having to fight for his life_, Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself. _As a full demon there must not be much around that could threaten Sesshomaru's life_.

"There are humans within that creature. It has devoured people, and yet I sense no demonic aura. You do not fear it either. Are these beasts trained then?" Sesshomaru said finally, but did not wait for her response. He became a white blur, reappearing beside the door of the ambulance.

Even from where she stood at the top of the steps, she could see the paramedic jump when Sesshomaru's face appeared outside his window. He threw open the door and composed himself before asking, "Is this the girl who is injured? Can you explain what happened?"

Sesshomaru gave the man a studious glance, then turned his attention back to the vehicle shifting Kagome in his arm so he could lean forward and examine the interior without disturbing her.

Mrs. Higurashi, out of breath, came running up to them and said, "I'm sorry, he's just concerned about my daughter. She's got cuts on her stomach and back and has lost a lot of blood. I think she was attacked. We found her like this."

The paramedic eyed the demon and the unconscious Kagome as though not completely convinced. Sesshomaru watched the other medic move around to the back and followed him. He seemed very interested in the fact that the doors in back opened up and revealed the open area.

"This thing is not alive. It has no heartbeat, nor blood, and it's insides are hollowed out. What manner of sorcery have you placed upon this object, for it allows you to access it freely, yet it reeks of death and human blood?"

The paramedics quickly reached out to take Kagome from his arm and looked at him as if they suspected he might have been a few colors short of a rainbow. The demon was about to pull her away, but Mrs. Higurashi spoke up suddenly. "Please, Sesshomaru, they have to take her in that ambulance. It has the supplies they need to take care of her until we get to the hospital. They help lots of wounded and dying people by taking them to the hospital."

The demon did not look pleased, but allowed the medics to take her. One of the men strapped her onto a stretcher and loaded her inside. He stayed with her quickly cutting back her shirt to inspect the wound on her belly. The other medic looked at the blood on Sesshomaru's kimono and asked, "Are you hurt too?"

"Ridiculous. This is the wench's blood not mine," Sesshomaru answered.

Mrs. Higurashi kept an eye on him while he watched the work on Kagome.

"Does she have any allergies or anything? Do you know anything about what she was attacked with? How long has she been unconscious?" the other medic questioned, though he also kept a rather annoyed eye on the demon as well.

"No, no allergies, and I don't know who attacked or what happened. She's been unconscious since I called."

The medic nodded and started to swing the door shut, but it stopped halfway and refused to budge. He and Mrs. Higurashi both looked up to see a slightly blood-stained hand holding it open.

"I will accompany her," Sesshomaru announced. Mrs. Higurashi sighed, nearly in tears. Kagome was going to die because of his stubbornness.

"No, you will not," the man told him angrily. "We are not allowed to have anyone other than the patient riding in the back. You can see her once we get to the hospital."

That time some emotion finally slipped onto the demon's features, anger. Mrs. Higurashi nearly fainted for joy when the taxi finally pulled up behind the ambulance.

"We'll follow the ambulance in that, Sesshomaru," she told him in a pleading voice. "It'll be right behind and you can keep an eye on the ambulance the whole time. It won't smell so bad either."

He looked back at the paramedic who was now trying to close the door with his whole body. Without a word he removed his hand, though Mrs. Higurashi could have swore she caught a smirk curl his lips when the paramedic fell, ending up in a surprised heap on the ground.

He followed Mrs. Higurashi to the taxi allowing her to open the door. Irritation flushed her cheeks when she saw a smartly dressed businessman speaking urgently on a cellular phone. The man beckoned for her to enter sliding over to make room for her without even hesitating in his conversation. She stepped back to explain to Sesshomaru, but to her surprise the demon had already slipped inside settling himself as far from the man as he could sit while still allowing room for her.

Nervous, but trying to hide it, Mrs. Higurashi slid in next to him. The businessman did not seem very thrilled about the demon's presence either. As he sat down, the demon lord had to toss his long, white mane over his shoulder which consequently spilled onto the man's lap. His fur was also a problem as it draped over Sesshomaru's lap and tickled Mrs. Higurashi's bare calves. The phone conversation faltered a bit as the man tried to remove the unwanted hair and caught sight of the two, long swords that rested across the demon lord's knees. Sesshomaru lifted his hand to his nose and stared fiercely at the windshield ignoring the others.

"Please, driver, can you follow right behind that ambulance? My daughter is in there," Mrs. Higurashi asked, her voice choking over the tears that started to spill out again as she thought of her daughter.

"Of course, ma'am," the driver replied kindly as he pulled onto the road in the ambulance's wake. "My boss told me the situation when he sent me over here and this gentleman said he was in no hurry so we could take you first. You just calm down, now. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Until Wednesday, then," the businessman spoke into his phone then snapped it shut.

He shifted so he could be further away from Sesshomaru, yet size him up at the same time. His gaze moved over the fine kimono and armor, to the fur, moving steadily over the demon's red markings and the blue crescent on his brow.

Apparently fascinated and not at all shy, the man hit Sesshomaru's shoulder in a friendly manner and asked, "Why are you in all that old-fashioned clothing? You going to a party, or are you an actor or something?"

Mrs. Higurashi sniffed and silently prayed that the man would survive this ride. To her relief, Sesshomaru merely glanced down at the man over his hand, then returned his focus to the ambulance that continued to move ahead.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man apologized mistaking the reason for Sesshomaru's silence. "You must be really close to her daughter. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Tokyo boasts some of the finest doctors in the world."

At that moment the man's phone began to ring in some obnoxious tune he'd obviously taken great care to download. Sesshomaru started, and the man reached for his phone only to find it was in Sesshomaru's clawed hand while he stared at it.

"Um," the man muttered, taken aback by Sesshomaru's brazen action.

Slipping a claw in the joint of one side he managed to open it. His eyes widened when he saw the color screen and a picture of a mostly naked woman coyly hiding her most intimate parts with her hands. Mrs. Higurashi shot the man a stern look. He blushed, but did not have the nerve to simply take it from the demon's hand.

Sesshomaru held it out in front of himself and commanded sternly, "Speak."

A loud female voice began to fill the taxi. "You bet I will, you no-good son-of-a- ooooh! How dare you tell that bitch that you- " the voice abruptly cut off as the man, emboldened by embarrassment, quickly snapped the phone shut again and took it back from the demon.

His face was red and he stammered, "Um, pr-probably a wrong number."

"Here, look at mine," Mrs. Higurashi quickly interjected. She held up a small flip-phone very similar to the one the man had. "That's my cellular phone that I use to keep up with Sota and Kagome and Grampa when we're not together."

She hoped that told the demon enough so he would not ask any questions in front of their other passenger.

"I see," he said, and repeated the same action he had with the other phone. The picture inside was one of Kagome and Sota. This apparently shocked the demon because he hurriedly looked up at the ambulance through the windshield then back at the picture. Mrs. Higurashi stifled a giggle, but the demon's sharp ears caught it and he glanced at her sharply.

"It is merely an illusion spell," he reasoned aloud, then handed the phone back to her. "The strange box uses similar illusions, does it not?"

"Um, sort of," Mrs. Higurashi replied, working with the assumption that the "strange box" meant the television.

They sat without speaking for a while. The engine hummed steadily and the music of some older rock band droned from the driver's radio, creating a soothing white noise as Mrs. Higurashi tried not to think of how Sesshomaru might react at the hospital. She glanced over at him as he stared ahead at the ambulance. If he had not been a demon, she would have thought he looked worried.

What was he thinking? Why had he come, and why did he seem so intent on helping her daughter since things obviously had not changed between the brothers judging by Kagome's reaction for the brief moment when she had regained consciousness? And what was this debt he spoke of?

Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts were ruptured by what looked like a sudden flash of light from Sesshomaru's claws. It snaked out and retracted back to his fingers so quickly that she thought she had imagined it. She thought that until the driver's radio hissed and spat sparks before dying into silence. A brief look of relief slid over the demon's stoic features as he settled back in the seat.

"Damn, this was a new radio, too!" the driver exclaimed. He patted it mournfully and muttered, "Since they just replaced it, there's no way I'll get a new one any time soon."

To his passengers he apologized, "Sorry folks, but the radio's busted. It's only about another five minutes till we get to the hospital, though."

An awkward silence answered him. Apparently five minutes was still too long for the uneasy passengers, radio or not. None of them was more relieved than Mrs. Higurashi as she spilled out onto the hospital walkway like a boneless bundle of nerves. She paid the driver then turned to speak with Sesshomaru, but found he had disappeared.

_He's worse than a little child!_ she thought as she tried to locate the demon.

A moment later she heard the paramedics from the ambulance protesting loudly and ran toward the disturbance. Sure enough, a very calm, stately Sesshomaru ignored the men as he inspected the fresh bandages that had been placed on Kagome's wounds.

"Sir, you need to back up and let us do our job," one of the men said so loudly she knew it was not the first warning.

'Why does he have to be so fast?' she thought as she tried to intervene before the paramedics realized what a danger they were in. "Sesshomaru! We'll go inside. They'll bring her in on that stretcher and soon a doctor will see her. It is the way things are done around here."

He gazed at her for a moment then nodded his head. She smiled her gratitude and asked the paramedic, "Which way do we go?"

He indicated a large set of glass doors with his finger and said, "Go ahead and use the emergency entrance. We'll follow you, then it's up to the hospital. We've cleaned the wounds and it doesn't appear they were deep enough to hurt anything vital."

Mrs. Higurashi bowed and said, "Thank you."

Just then a loud crash drew everyone's attention. Sesshomaru stood regally where one of the doors used to be surrounded by a sparkling arc of broken glass. His claws ran through the fur on his shoulder as though he were bored and slightly disappointed by the glass' easy destruction. Mrs. Higurashi as well as several nurses from inside came running toward him. Moving carefully she skirted the fragments of glass and caught the demon's eye.

"How pitiful," he said to her. Glass crunched beneath his black shoes as he walked over to her. "They have the ability to enchant objects for travel and construct massive 'buildings', yet that is the best barrier they can create?"

"That was a door, not a barrier!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed too horrified by his actions to worry about disrespect.

"Sir, are you okay?" a nurse cried out as she ran up to him. Her hands reached up with a rag to dab the dark red stripes on his cheeks and she said, "You've been cut. Let me-"

Sesshomaru's claws curled around her wrist, stopping it just before she could touch his face. "Keep your hands from my person. Such a pathetic barrier could not harm me."

He released her so quickly that the woman fell back a few steps. The nurse glanced at Mrs. Higurashi and said, "He must have hit his head pretty hard. He walked right through that door. On purpose. Is he with you?"

"Um, he's with me, but don't worry. Those marks are just tattoos," Mrs. Higurashi tried to explain lightly. A strained laugh was all she could manage. "He's filming a movie and is one of those method actors who tries to stay in character all the time. Ignore anything too strange that he does."

Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru were led into the small room where Kagome was left to await a doctor. Once the door closed and they were left in relative peace, Mrs. Higurashi felt her strength ebb, like the tide shrinking from the shore. Tears flowed once again and she knelt beside her daughter's head stroking her hair. She muttered fervent prayers that the door incident was not a portend of what was to come. Hopefully, the worst was over and behind them. Yet even in her grief, she was not foolish enough to believe that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaede, you old hag, where are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he approached the old priestess' hut.

From inside, her voice answered, "Must ye always treat an old woman thus? If ye miss the child so much, ye should go with Kagome to her time and stop your barking at me."

"I just saved your village from a horde of greedy little insect demons, so you ought to be grateful that I hang around. Besides, I've got a patient for you," Inuyasha retorted as he entered her hut and dropped Jaken in an unceremonious heap in the corner.

Rin crowded against Inuyasha's fire rat as she nervously peeked around him to look at Kaede. The old priestess glanced at the injured toad and then over at the girl.

"And just who might ye be?" she asked Rin kindly.

"My name is Rin. Please, lady, will you help Master Jaken. He was injured trying to protect me while my lord is away. Inuyasha-sama saved us both," Rin responded. She overcame her nerves and bowed low to the old woman.

Kaede smiled at the child, then moved over to look at Jaken. "I think this demon will be just fine. He'll simply need some time to rest and let his body heal. But what about you, Rin? Are you well? How long has your lord left you with this demon?"

Inuyasha hmphed loudly, and folded his hands into his sleeves. Kaede tried not to sigh at his childish behavior as she waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"She's hungry. That bastard left her about an hour ago, and who knows how long it has been since he fed her," Inuyasha finally spat.

Kaede ignored his last comment and asked, "Rin, are you hungry?"

The little girl looked at her toes, not saying anything, but her treacherous stomach growled again. Kaede glared up at the hanyou knowing that somehow he was responsible for the child's shyness.

"I'll be fine until my lord comes to get me. I would not want anyone to think that Lord Sesshomaru cannot not provide for me, because he really does," Rin admitted almost in tears.

Kaede gasped and asked, "Did ye say, Sesshomaru? The demon brother to Inuyasha?"

Rin nodded and Kaede remarked, "Ah, now I see why ye are so upset, Inuyasha."

"That ain't the half of it, old woman, but you ought to get the pup something to eat first, and we'll talk outside," Inuyasha snapped before abruptly turning and exiting. The faint scratching noise overhead, told them he had settled onto the roof to wait.

Soon Rin was eating quietly inside while Kaede joined a very angry hanyou who still sat on the roof of her hut staring sullenly in the direction of Kagome's well. Stirring slightly at the old priestess' presence, Inuyasha quietly leapt down and led her a short distance into the village.

Kaede found herself rather disturbed by this more serious anger. She knew it had to be more than just a quarrel with Kagome or his brother. With an almost inhuman patience, Kaede remained silent until Inuyasha finally began to explain what had happened. She then said nothing until he had finished his tale.

"I do not know what has happened with the well, but if ye would like to hear my hunch, I will tell ye," Kaede responded.

"Feh, why else would I have told you all this?" Inuyasha retorted. His ears were pressed back against his head as a sign of his irritation.

"Ye say Kagome was badly injured when she passed through the well," Kaede continued as though she had not heard his rude reply. "It is my belief that your brother, for whatever reason he may have, was sincere in his intent to bring her back, and the well sensed this in him as well as Kagome's need and allowed him to pass through. It might help that he is also a blood relative of yours. But I suspect a link to Kagome would be more important."

"If all that's true, then how come I couldn't get through? I was much more sincere than that baka and I'm a lot closer to Kagome," Inuyasha fumed.

"Quit your barking, impatient dog," Kaede chided. "And let me finish. Ye may care for Kagome, but the well must only allow one other to pass and, with Sesshomaru already in Kagome's time, that position is filled. Ye probably won't be able to pass through until he returns."

"Kagome could be dying!" Inuyasha cried out. He jumped into a squatting position on the top rung of the fence, and put his face into Kaede's. "So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"First, do not yell in an old woman's face," she scolded. "Second, you'll have to trust your brother to do as he said. The third thing you should see to is sitting back there in my hut separated from her beloved guardian and protector who very likely had no idea what he was getting into when he leapt into that well. You are the only one who knows what Kagome's world is like, so you can sympathize most with what your brother must be going through right now."

"Sympathize with that bastard?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Not likely."

He sat thinking for a while after Kaede returned to check on Rin and Jaken. Kagome's world could be a rather intimidating place with all those awful, nauseating smells and strange devices. Sesshomaru was probably fighting hard to keep his last meal down, if he hadn't lost it already because of his sensitive nose. Inuyasha could just imagine what an ass his big brother would make of himself in the modern world.

For the first time, the thought of Sesshomaru being in Kagome's time actually put a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and his pals. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 4

Last time:

Inuyasha sat thinking for a while after Kaede returned to check on Rin and Jaken. Kagome's world could be a rather intimidating place with all those awful, nauseating smells and strange devices. Sesshomaru was probably fighting hard to keep his last meal down, if he hadn't lost it already because of his sensitive nose. Inuyasha could just imagine what an ass his big brother would make of himself in the modern world.

For the first time, the thought of Sesshomaru being in Kagome's time actually put a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's head felt as though a horde of demons were pounding inside it, and his stomach desperately wanted to empty itself. At least he had finally found a place that was quiet, though the smell of death, humans and that vile spray the miko had tried to poison him with lingered.

He had thought she was unconscious when an overwhelming odor exploded in his face. His nostrils had burned and his vision blurred as the offensive cloud had assaulted his sensitive nose. All he could think was to remove himself from that- that- torture. He had felt himself strike a wall as consciousness threatened to escape him. No, he was a demon lord. He would not be overpowered by a simple stench. Never in all his years had he felt so angry, yet bewildered.

He silently cursed the miko for bringing him to this low. His memory failed him, though he knew that he owed both this woman and his brother a life debt. As lord of the Western Lands, he had prided himself on relying on his own supreme power. Had his father not died defending that mortal woman and Inuyasha, he would have defeated him as well, for he no longer needed his father's power and title to protect him.

And yet again, he found himself in an awkward dilemma because of a mortal woman and that half-breed. Sesshomaru's hatred battled with strange new feelings that his forgotten experience had roused. For the moment he had decided on a truce. Neither of them was worth the loss of his honor, so he would repay his debt. Besides, he could easily kill them later if he felt the need.

He glanced over at the still form of the miko and the woman bent over her. The smell of her tears was adding to the already jumbled smell of the air. Humans were so pathetic, so weak.

"Cease your crying, wench. Enough of that noise," he ordered. "Have I not told you I will not allow her to die?"

Sesshomaru heard a few more strangled sobs, then sweet silence. Ignoring the woman now, he focused on the miko. He did not understand her unusual behavior, though now that he had seen this world, or as her mother had put it their "time," she did not seem quite so strange. Time and time again she defied him, endangering herself by interfering in the battles between himself and the half-breed. Anger boiled within him at the thought of her audacity, yet he could not help the twinge of respect that mingled with it. Few mortals would even have survived the loss of blood she had sustained, yet she had fought her way back to consciousness to defend her pack. Yet even then, she had been reluctant to kill him.

'She has a strength of spirit much like Inuyasha,' he thought to himself, before realizing exactly what such a thought suggested. 'Do I really believe that hanyou has a strength of spirit? Or is it perhaps a result of the miko's recent influence over my emotions?'

Perhaps that influence was why he had not slain the mortal that had dared lay a hand on him while they rode inside the enchanted carriage. He had not been pleased to find he would have to leave the miko in the hands of those mortals, but when her mother had assured him that this other device would allow them to follow, he had consented. Her promise that the "taxi" would smell less, had also been an enticing argument.

Apparently, the woman had no idea of how excellent his sense of smell truly was. Before he had even approached the thing, his nose had told him that these creatures were the source of the smoke-like stench he had detected when he arrived. Sliding inside was like plunging himself into raw sewage. The stink of humans and various things he could not identify filled the air like a tangible cloud. Worse, he found two other humans still inside. It had tested his restraint to its limits to suffer their presence. Even now, the thought still made his stomach turn.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru redirected his focus to the variety of strange objects that filled this tiny room. He had to purge his mind of those recollections to calm his stomach. The walls were mostly bare and sterile. A cabinet hung above a small counter in the far corner. A number of curious metal objects and large, glass jars holding other odd things were stacked neatly on top. Beside it, attached to the wall, was another of the strange voice-producing items like the miko's mother had used to send for the "ambulance."

He lifted one section from the other and studied it closely. A low humming seemed to come from within it, but no voices. On the verge of commanding it to speak, Sesshomaru suddenly smelled a couple of humans just outside the door. In a flash he had positioned himself in front of the miko so that any that dared enter the room would be met first by him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha returned to the roof of Kaede's hut where he sat staring intensely toward the well. Had there been anyone watching the hanyou, they would have immediately ducked their heads and hurried past for fear of the anger smoldering in his golden eyes. Yet if they were brave enough to watch a little longer, they would have seen faint smiles twist his lips every now and again as though something very pleasing had just crossed his mind.

And in truth, Inuyasha was thinking some very pleasing thoughts, at least for him anyways. It had started with the innocent thought of what would happen if Sesshomaru managed to encounter any cars while in Kagome's time. This led to a delightful image of an especially durable car racing over his smug brother's face. The car became a bus, and then one of those train things Kagome had told him about. He did not allow the vehicles to kill Sesshomaru, however. The delight faded.

_That will be Tetsusaiga's pleasure_, he thought to himself.

A white haired pup with wide golden eyes and an eager look on his face interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. The little demon looked up at him, trying to imitate what the hanyou was doing.

Inuyasha growled and shouted out, "Will you go away!"

To his surprise, a voice answered. "Nay, Inuyasha, this is my hut. If ye want to be alone, ye should leave, not I."

"Oh, shut up, you old hag," Inuyasha grumbled. His cheeks nearly matched his fire rat. "I wasn't talking to you."

He heard the old woman sigh as she passed back into her hut. He twitched his ears angrily, and began to bounce his leg with the pent up energy of one who's used to doing things, rather than thinking about them.

"He will come for me, my dear lord. I will not fear, I will not be alone because I have my dear lord, Sesshomaru," a soft, child's voice began to sing. Rin skipped out of Kaede's and began to hop on one foot as she sang a rambling song about how caring and protective Sesshomaru was.

Curious, Inuyasha abandoned his perch and followed the girl. She happily made her way over to his brother's dragon and began to gather tufts of grass which she fed to it as she sang.

Her song ceased as suddenly as it began, and she asked, "Why do you and Sesshomaru-sama not get along?"

"Hmph," Inuyasha replied, folding his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama does not like to talk about you," Rin replied quite pleasantly.

"The bastard doesn't like to talk period. Why do follow him, anyways? You could find a nice, quiet human village to live in?"

"Oh, I could never leave my lord. He takes care of me. And if I were to leave him, then he'd be all alone with Master Jaken again," Rin replied quickly.

Inuyasha had to laugh. His brother did have to have some amount of patience to put up with that annoying imp he called a retainer. He'd take the cowardly Myoga over Jaken any day.

Deciding to try to root out some information on his brother, Inuyasha softened his tone and asked, "So, what were you doing around here? My brother usually doesn't like to hang around one place for very long."

Rin frowned and told him, "I don't know. He went away several days ago and did not come back for almost two days. Since then we have been staying near the forest. Master Jaken complains about smelling you around here so much and has asked to move on several times, but Sesshomaru-sama will not answer him. Then just this morning he told Master Jaken to keep me safe, then disappeared."

"Hmph, you've got guts, kid. You ever think that one of these times he might not come back?" Inuyasha retorted unable to keep the harshness from his voice.

That did not phase Rin. She just smiled and giggled as though he had said the most absurd thing in the world. "Of course not, he'll come, he always comes for me."

Inuyasha just shook his head in wonder. He didn't know what if anything Sesshomaru felt for the pup, but it was obvious she cared a great deal for him.

"Will you play with me, Inuyasha-sama? Let's race back to the village?" Rin suddenly exclaimed.

Inuyasha sniffed, and stuck his nose in the air. "Feh, like you could beat me, you're just a- huh?"

Rin's laughter rang out from a good distance away. She called over her shoulder, "Why are you still standing there, Inuyasha-sama? You're even slower than Master Jaken!"

Inuyasha jumped in mock anger and shook his fist in the air. "Why that's cheating you little pup! You just wait until I catch you!"

Rin only squealed with delight and ran even faster. Inuyasha growled and pounced at her, purposefully missing so she could turn and run laughing to get away from him. By the time Rin was panting for breath, Inuyasha was bubbling with laughter.

She smiled broadly at him then went to sit in front of Kaede's hut. "That was fun, Inuyasha-sama. You are much better than Master Jaken."

Inuyasha beamed at her praise. She wasn't such a bad pup after all. Not to mention she had better manners than Shippo.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Inuyasha told her then ducked quickly into Kaede's hut and began to rummage through the stack of things Kagome had left for him, Shippo and the others while she was in her own time. Carelessly, he tossed aside colors and papers, some of which bore the little fox demon's crude drawings. His hand lit upon a small paper box.

Triumphantly, he returned to Rin, who to his surprise, had remained exactly where he told her. "This game is one Kagome taught us. Shippo likes it a lot, so I bet a pup like you would also. It's called Go Fish, and I know it sounds strange, but it doesn't involve any fishing at all." He quickly explained the rules as best he could remember and dealt out what he figured was a good number of cards (he had forgotten exactly how many they were supposed to get).

"Now don't feel bad if you don't win at first," Inuyasha warned her. He held his cards expertly in his clawed hands and peeked over the top down at Rin who had a look of serious concentration on her face. "It took me a while to learn the rules, but now I'm pretty good. You'll catch on eventually."

"Okay, Inuyasha-sama," she answered without looking up. "So, do you have any threes?"

Kaede sat inside her hut repairing an old kimono that had been torn. When the sun began to set, she lit a fire to aid her eyes. Jaken lay resting in a corner, clutching his staff like a child's blanket. However her focus was not on the demon, but the hanyou and child playing cards just outside her door. She smiled to herself as she watched their exchange. Inuyasha was apparently not doing so well, because his ears were twitching furiously and she could hear him growling.

Rin's pleasant laughter rang out and she exclaimed happily, "I win again, Inuyash-sama! Now you owe me sixty gold coins, and some of Kagome's candy!"

Inuyasha's temper flared. He jumped up and tossed the cards to the ground like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. He then pointed a claw at the girl and shouted, "Damn it! You have to be cheating! There's no damn way you could beat me that many times, when I'm the one that taught you how to play the fucking game! I quit!"

"Inuyasha!" Kaede said sharply. "Ye need to mind your foul tongue in the presence of the child. Besides, it is just a game."

"Feh, butt out, old hag," Inuyasha snapped at her. "That pup's the one who's been cheating. Why don't you lecture her?" With that he stormed off into the fields, still grumbling and growling beneath his breath.

"Pay him no heed, Rin. His bark is much worse than his bite, but he is a kind dog," Kaede told the girl who still sat holding her cards.

To Kaede's surprise, Rin looked up at her with a grin on her face. "He is so funny. He is just mad because I won all his money and some of Kagome's candy. I guess I'm pretty good at the fucking game."

Kaede shook her head and thought to herself, _Sesshomaru has yet another reason to hate Inuyasha_.

xxxxxxxx

Mrs. Higurashi started at Sesshomaru's sudden movement. One moment he'd been studying the telephone, then the next he's standing between her and the door. All she could see was a curtain of silver hair and the long, fur that the demon wore draped over his shoulder. A second later, she heard the door open and a rather confused voice ask, "Higurashi, Kagome?"

Afraid of what the demon might do to the doctor, she peeked around him and answered, "Yes, doctor, that's my daughter."

What she saw when she moved did not make her feel any better. This doctor, a tall, thin man with hair that was graying around the temples and the stern face of a man who was used to receiving respect, looked down his nose at Sesshomaru wearing a thinly veiled look of disgust. He wore his long, white coat importantly, as though it were a badge of high office.

Sesshomaru did not appear impressed by this. His face did not reflect any emotion at all as his golden gaze met the doctor's without even blinking. At first glance, the demon seemed disinterested, but the quick light of intelligence gleamed in his eyes, a sign that his mind was quickly processing the man before him and establishing his own dominance at the same time.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, and dropped his gaze to the clipboard. The demon finally blinked. Mrs. Higurashi realized this meant he had taken this gesture as a sign of submission, but she also knew the doctor had no intention of backing down to Sesshomaru yet. The doctor's intimidation had obviously failed, so the next tactic turned out to be ignoring the demon. A nervous knot began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course, well, the paramedics' report says the wounds weren't deep, but they'll need stitching," the doctor began as he quickly sidestepped the demon, and turned his full attention to Kagome and her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi shot a nervous glance at Sesshomaru who apparently gave no more thought to the man, than to an annoying insect. He moved his gaze the nurse who had followed the doctor inside, but he must have found her no threat at all and lost interest almost immediately. Unfortunately, the nurse showed no signs of losing interest in Sesshomaru. Her smile had become much softer and her movements much more flowing and sensual. Mrs. Higurashi even thought she saw her wink at him once.

"Will- will she be okay, doctor?" Kagome's mother asked, quickly trying to draw focus away from the foolish woman.

"Oh, she'll be fine, Mrs. Higurashi," the doctor assured her without looking up from the clipboard. "As long as I stitch her up, and we start a blood transfusion right away. The nurse here has the paperwork for you to sign, and I'll get started."

Mrs. Higurashi was about to nod and had taken the papers from the nurse when Sesshomaru suddenly asked, "What is this 'blood transfusion'?"

The doctor arched an eyebrow at Mrs. Higurashi, then looking back at the demon with a renewed smirk, asked, "Are you serious?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but stared at the doctor coldly.

A rather smug expression twisted the doctor's features even more and he practically hissed, "Oh, you are serious." He lifted his chin so he could look down his nose at Sesshomaru who stood at equal height, but Sesshomaru gave no visible response other than to flex his claws.

"Well," the doctor continued as though he were addressing a small child. "A blood transfusion involves pumping blood into someone intravenously to replace what they've lost."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise then said, "So, you would kill one mortal to save another? Interesting. I must see this sacrifice before I deem it worthy to combine its blood with the woman's."

It was the doctor's turn to be surprised, though he did not hide so well as Sesshomaru. "Kill? You have a strange sense of humor. We don't kill anyone. People donate small amounts of their blood and we store it. There's no way to know who the blood belongs to."

The idea did not seem to please Sesshomaru at all. "Unacceptable. I forbid it," he stated flatly. Kagome's mother gasped in horror.

This time the doctor actually laughed. "Is this some kind of a joke? You- forbid it- ha! Who are you to have any say over this girl?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned toward Sesshomaru's face. "You don't look like a relative, and you're definitely no doctor or you'd know that without a transfusion there's a good chance she'll die."

Mrs. Higurashi felt tears forming as she followed this exchange like the ball in a tennis match.

"I will not allow it," Sesshomaru reiterated and he narrowed his eyes at the doctor. Mrs. Higurashi felt chills down her spine, and had to wonder, _Not allow what? The transfusion? Or Kagome's death?_

Sensing the need to cool the situation, Mrs. Higurashi quickly intervened. "Oh, he's her fiancé. He's an actor, and came straight from a rehearsal to be with her. He can just be a little overprotective."

She thought she heard a disappointed whine from the nurse, but the doctor only insisted, "She must have a transfusion."

"I will not permit you to taint her blood with that of random human filth," Sesshomaru argued. "If you must use blood, take it from someone of her pack. This female is her mother. Her blood is acceptable."

Kagome's mother shook her head sadly and said, "I would, but my blood is not a match."

"The old one, then?"

"No, none of us is a match," she told him, on the verge of tears yet again. Why was he being this way?

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed even further and his flexed his claws as though preparing to attack. Mrs. Higurashi shivered involuntarily. The demon looked angry. She braced herself for the violent attack, but he simply lifted his hand and began to stroke his fur thoughtfully. .

He looked at the doctor and said quietly, "Then she shall take my blood. You will not need much, for mine is very powerful."

"Well, I guess we could test it and see if it is a match, but if it's not, we'll have to use our stores," the doctor replied hesitantly.

"It will more than suffice," Sesshomaru stated.

"Nurse, get me a-" the doctor could not finish his request because Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Test if you will." He extended his palm towards them, and faster than the human eye could follow, he flicked his claw across the pale flesh, opening a crimson gash. Blood began to pool.

"What the hell? Nurse!" the doctor quickly exclaimed when he realized what Sesshomaru had done.

Just as shocked, the nurse scrambled for a vial and held it out. Sesshomaru closed his hand into a fist and turned it so a narrow stream of blood filled the container. Once it was full, he withdrew his hand.

"I'll take this to the lab," the doctor said curtly, snatching the sample from the nurse. "And nurse, bandage his hand, then explain to him how we usually draw blood." The doctor looked at Sesshomaru once more before bowing stiffly and exiting the room.

The nurse retrieved a bandage from the counter and tried to catch Sesshomaru's hand. Jerking way, he said, "I need no human aid, wench."

"Fine," she snapped at him, then turned back to Kagome's mother. "Mrs. Higurashi, you need to fill out that paperwork then turn it in at the main desk." She shot Sesshomaru an affronted glare and added, "Once we've gotten the blood work settled, you'll both need to return to the waiting room. Good day."

Mrs. Higurashi clutched the papers and forms to her chest once she was alone with the demon and an unconscious Kagome again. She could not help but stare at the passionless face of the demon as he watched the door as though he could still see the nurse. Could this be the same demon her daughter and Inuyasha had faced so often? The one that had tried to kill both over a sword?

He lifted his hand and ran his tongue quickly over the slight wound, cleaning the blood from it. She giggled softly, reminded of a puppy licking its paw. Perhaps he was a little more like Inuyasha than she thought. For a moment she had been afraid he would kill the doctor, but he had restrained himself. Then he had offered his own blood to save her daughter. Tears of gratitude moistened her cheeks.

As though he could sense her feelings, the demon glanced at her through the corner of his eyes and said, "Keep your tears to yourself, wench. Do not mistake my actions for compassion."

"But why?" she pressed. "Why did you offer your own blood, to save her if you do not care? Why not let her use what's in the blood bank or die?"

His emotionless response, chilled her. "How would it profit me to allow her to die or her pure spirit to be tainted? What would be the purpose of losing my honor because of a weak mortal? I refuse to be shamed by a pathetic human girl. It would be a pointless waste."

The doctor returned in a short time, his face flushed with excitement that he tried to hide. His haughty demeanor had become rather wheedling and docile. A different nurse followed him this time, carrying the tubes and needles they would need for a transfusion. She eyed Sesshomaru with a hostile wariness that suggested the other nurse had been busily gossiping about the handsome, but rude stranger. A technician pushed another small hospital bed in next to Kagome's, then hurried back out.

"Well, Mr. --" he waited for Sesshomaru to supply his name. Sesshomaru just stared at him. "Well, you were right about your blood, so if I could get you to lie down here next to Kagome, we'll get started." He reached for Tokijin and Tenseiga that hung at the demon's waist as he added. "Um, you might want to remove those props and that costume armor to make yourself more comfortable. We have juice and snacks if you start to feel a little light headed, which I'm sure you will since I take it you've never given blood before."

Faster than any of the humans could see, Sesshomaru had the doctor lifted above his head with his claws pressed against the throbbing point of his pulse. The man choked and gagged as he tried to pry the demon's grip loose. The nurse let out a sharp scream and backed into a corner.

"I have agreed to your transfusion, but do not presume to think you can tell me what to do. Your touch will not defile my Tokijin or my father's fang. I remain dressed as I am. Is this understood?"

The doctor gasped and nodded. Apparently satisfied, Sesshomaru dropped him and moved back beside Kagome, extending his right arm. The doctor rubbed his throat and nodded at the frightened nurse. "Let him do what he wants, just get that iv into them."

Clearly terrified, the nurse's hands were shaking as she put a needle into to Kagome's right arm, taping it in place once she was done. Mrs. Higurashi laid a hand on her and said, "You'll be okay. He won't hurt you. He's just extremely protective."

Sesshomaru seemed unaware of or unconcerned by the fear he had inspired. The nurse quietly moved over to him and asked, "W- would you like to lie down, sir?"

"No, but if it will make you work faster, I shall comply," Sesshomaru told her. He eased himself onto the bed, but did not lay back. His hair spilled over his back and shoulders and his fur trailed to the floor. He extended his right arm again.

The nurse shook her head and reached for his other sleeve as she explained, "We need to use this arm because the tube won't reach- "

She fell silent when her hand found only air. Mrs. Higurashi gasped, as it dawned on her. All this time, he had only used his right arm. When he carried Kagome, it was only with one arm. He had used that fur to hold her when she attacked him because Kagome had been in his right arm. It was as though she were looking at him for the first time. The sleeve of his kimono hung limply like an empty sack as the nurse felt for his arm.

They both gasped, and the doctor looked closely with a renewed interest.

"That discarded arm is no longer of use to any," he told them evenly. He then reached up and slid the sleeve of his kimono from his shoulder, revealing part of the smooth, pale flesh of his chest and the stump that remained of his left arm.

"Oh, my, how did you loose it?" the nurse asked, forgetting her fear out of curiosity. "You poor dear, it doesn't even look like you had it stitched up properly."

Sesshomaru adjusted his sleeve to cover himself and extended his right arm to her again. "I encountered a rogue dog a while ago. Keep your useless pity to yourself and proceed with this 'transfusion'," he told her.

The nurse complied wordlessly. He watched with mild curiosity as the needle went into his arm and she taped it down Then she attached a tubing that connected their arms and started the blood-flow. The three humans watched intrigued by the demon's reaction. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and seemed to be measuring the flow of his own blood. Kagome began to regain color instantly. Only a minute or two later, he lifted the needle and tubing to his mouth and ripped it out with his fangs.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a startled squeak as he did the same to Kagome. She hoped the others had not seen his eyes blazing a fierce red or felt the sudden breeze that swept through the room as his demonic aura flared. The red marks on his cheeks even seemed to grow longer and he kept his fangs bared. He licked the wounds on both their arms, and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

He closed his eyes and he took a few deep breaths before opening them again. When he did, they had returned to their usual amber. The nurse quickly tried to pretend she had not seen anything, and the doctor's face contorted with an excited glee, much a child on Christmas morning.

Mrs. Higurashi studied the demon's face closely. Slight as it was, she caught a look of bewilderment there, as though he did not fully understand his own actions. He looked down at Kagome and said, "This transfusion is complete. You have no more need of my blood, correct?"

The doctor tried to suppress his smile and shook his head. "No, no, young man. It is time to stitch up her wounds then let her rest. I'll let you both know once I'm done so you can see her. For now you, sir, should get some rest in the waiting room." He let out a tense laugh. "Giving blood always makes you a little weaker than you'd think. And Mrs. Higurashi, you'll need to take that paperwork down to the main desk and have your daughter officially admitted."

He turned to the still shaken nurse and ordered, "Nurse, show them to the main desk and tell them how to find the waiting room and the restaurants in case our silver-haired friend here needs to restore his energy."

The nurse bowed and replied, "Yes, doctor." To Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi she said, "Come this way, please."

Mrs. Higurashi had to wonder if the demon was feeling a little light-headed from giving blood because he followed the nurse without a sound of protest. She was even more surprised when she felt his fur brush her side and his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "The healer lies. I suggest you explain to me exactly what is meant by the testing of blood, those contracts you must sign and what you meant by 'your time,' or I shall have no alternative but to eliminate that deceitful snake."

Mrs. Higurashi considered his words. Summoning her courage, she looked up directly into his stoic face and replied, "I will tell you what I can, but I expect the same from you. How did you get here? What is your interest in my daughter? And why is your honor at stake?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I checked under my tree, in my stocking, even under my mother's tree: still don't Inuyasha and friends.

Chapter 5

Last time:

Mrs. Higurashi had to wonder if the demon was feeling a little light-headed from giving blood because he followed the nurse without a sound of protest. She was even more surprised when she felt his fur brush her side and his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "The healer lies. I suggest you explain to me exactly what is meant by the testing of blood, those contracts you must sign and what you meant by 'your time,' or I shall have no alternative but to eliminate that deceitful snake."

Mrs. Higurashi considered his words. Summoning her courage, she looked up directly into his stoic face and replied, "I will tell you what I can, but I expect the same from you. How did you get here? What is your interest in my daughter? And why is your honor at stake?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru straightened and silently considered what she had said. Her fear was weaker now, but still present in her scent. He could now see some of the pack resemblance between her and the miko.

"I agree to your terms, but if at any point a question displeases me, I will not answer. Or if at any point you fail to respond to my satisfaction, I will not answer you," he told her in a still voice.

"And the same goes for me," she whispered to him before increasing her pace to keep up with the nurse.

Sesshomaru followed them so deep in thought he scarcely noticed the humans nearly brushing his sides as they passed. He began to wonder now if he had done the right thing in sharing his demon blood with the miko. He had nearly lost control back in that room, his demon blood reacting to being sent out. Yet it had not been in anger as he would have thought, but in passion, a near consuming desire to taste more than the soft flesh of her arm. As soon as his blood had entered her body, it was as though they had been bonded somehow. Even now he could sense her heart beating, feel the slow steady rhythm of her breathing and hear the dark murmur of her unconscious thoughts.

This was the only reason he had been able to leave her with the doctor, he could sense her and her current state down to her exact location within this labyrinth of a building. How had this happened to him? She had somehow influenced his emotions and now had begun to gain power over his body as well.

Sesshomaru slipped his hand into his kimono and retrieved a small, square, unadorned mirror. It had all begun with this. He had simply touched it, then awoken almost two days later in the presence of his brother and his human companions. Their account of what happened seemed too ridiculous to believe, but then so did his current situation. They had claimed the mirror was cursed, and he now firmly believed that was true.

He growled in anger and returned the hated object to its place against his chest. The nurse and Mrs. Higurashi had stopped and stood waiting before a pair of silver panels, but turned to look at him when he growled. He knew instantly they were waiting for something, but withheld a growl this time. He, Sesshomaru, was anything but stupid and if he did manage to encounter something he could not understand, it was only a matter of time until he did. What drove him to frustration was that it seemed that just about everywhere he turned in this place, he encountered another mystery.

"This elevator is sure taking a long time. I guess it's because the building is so tall. It must have to stop at a lot of other floors on its way down to us," Mrs. Higurashi remarked as she glanced back up at Sesshomaru to see if he understood her hint.

His anger boiled, but he kept it in check. The reflection of his face in the metal panels appeared collected and completely void of emotion. They continued to address him as though he, lord of the Western Lands, were a simpleton. He would have to find an outlet for his anger soon, though, or he might have to slay that healer in spite of what he had told the miko's mother.

He heard movement on the other side of the panels, then a soft ding. They slid open and allowed several humans to step out of what appeared to be a large box. Inside, the walls were mirrored. The nurse led them inside then turned to face the doors and pushed a number which, to Sesshomaru's surprise, lit up.

He waited to see what would happen next when the entire box lurched suddenly and began to move upward. Instinctively, his eyes quickly surveyed the enclosure, and his hand settled over Tokijin's hilt. All he encountered though were the many images of himself and the women that were reflected in the mirrors.

He felt what could only be described as relief when the doors slid open and the nurse stepped out and led them into a large, and fairly crowded room. It was brightly lit with glass walls and doors. Outside night had fallen, but the sickly glow of numerous lights lit the entrance and street beyond. In the center stood a large fountain that filled the room with the first soothing sound Sesshomaru had heard since arriving in this place.

"Well, there's the front desk and the waiting room is another floor up. Follow the hall and it'll be the first turn to the right. Good evening," the nurse told them quickly then practically fled back to the strange devise that had carried them here.

Sesshomaru did not bother to acknowledge her, but Mrs. Higurashi bowed and replied, "Thank you."

He could feel her nervous gaze, but Mrs. Higurashi simply sighed then walked to the nearest seat and began to write on the papers given to her.

"These are the admission forms," she said as she wrote. Sesshomaru had not moved, or even glanced in her direction, yet he listened carefully.

"I put in all the information about Kagome and our family and the information on how we will pay for this, then I also sign a waiver that says I agree to the procedures the doctor orders like the blood transfusion and other things." She quickly wrote and flipped through the pages.

"Is there no contract the doctor must sign giving his information and to affirm that his procedures are indeed necessary and effective?" Sesshomaru pressed her, intrigued by the staunch legality.

Mrs. Higurashi finished and stood up. "Um, well, not really. I mean we could always look up his information on the computer and we could sue for malpractice if he does something unethical or negligent that hurts Kagome."

Sesshomaru bit back frustration. Apparently, this would not be such a quick conversation after all. He had not understood much the woman had told him.

"Let me turn these in and then we can go to the waiting room and talk more," she told him and jogged towards a large desk.

Sesshomaru felt the eyes of humans watching him with curiosity rather than anger and fear. Did they have no respect for demons, or did they really not recognize them because there really were none in this place?

He moved over to the fountain, drawn by its soothing, familiar sound. Sesshomaru settled onto its rim and closed his eyes, battling the nausea caused by the stench of humans that assaulted his nose. The water was surprisingly clear, though it, too, smelled strangely and caused him to wrinkle his nose. Humans were disgusting to drink such water, yet he could be grateful that it diluted the other smells somewhat.

Another scent began to dominate the others as he sat there inhaling deeply. Opening his eyes and glancing down, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's blood on his arm and kimono. The smell both enticed and repulsed him, and it needed to be removed. Though he had no desire to do this in the presence of humans, he saw no other source of water. Giving a mental sigh, he dipped his arm and sleeve into the water. A crimson cloud billowed into the clear pool. He splashed water onto his chest and scrubbed it as best he could with one arm. Fortunately, the demon silk cleaned easily.

Ignoring the murmurs of passing humans, he wrung out the sleeve and then shook his arm to rid it of any excess water. Suddenly, one of the creatures dared lay a hand on him as they gently said, "Hey man, there's a restroom just over there you could use- "

Sesshomaru turned using his demonic speed and gripped the offending hand in his claws fully intending to remove it not only from his person, but the owner's arm as well. Fortunately for the man, Sesshomaru hesitated when he laid eyes on the strangest looking human he had ever seen. In fact, he had to sniff the man's scent to make certain it was not a demon.

All the man's hair had been shaved and instead metal spikes stood out from the top of his head. White paint gave his features a ghostly pallor which was enhanced by the black painted around his eyes and on his lips. More metal objects covered almost any piece of flesh that could be pierced, and several of them had chains running between them. He was dressed all in black, like a shadow of the white of Sesshomaru's hair and clothing.

Apparently equally as shocked by the demon's appearance, the man's mouth dropped open and Sesshomaru was inwardly horrified to find a piece of metal through his tongue as well. How could the man even speak after being so tortured? No wonder he was seeking a healer. But why did he not appear to be in any pain?

"Whoa, man!" the man exclaimed in an awed voice. "Where'd you get the ears done? Did it cost much? I've been wanting to get mine done like that, but all the places I've been tell me it'll cost a small fortune. And where'd you get the tattoos on your face?"

A small female attired in a similar fashion leaned in to see what had attracted the man's attention. "Yeah, that's a wicked job," she agreed and to Sesshomaru's complete horror tried to run her fingers through his hair. "But I wanna know where he got this gorgeous hair?"

Sesshomaru abandoned the first offending hand to knock the second aside. He narrowed his eyes at the two, flexing his claws, and asked dangerously, "Humans, are the answers you seek worth the cost?"

Mrs. Higurashi had just turned from handing in her paperwork to find Sesshomaru standing near the fountain wringing water from his kimono. He had not washed himself in a public fountain, had he? She moved quickly towards him when she noticed a couple trying to engage him in conversation. She had just pushed past the last person in time to hear Sesshomaru's question to their remarks and forced her way in between. Seeing her, Sesshomaru lowered his claws and allowed himself to be led away.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, let's go up to the waiting room," Mrs. Higurashi said to him. "And if you didn't want those kinds of questions, you shouldn't have washed your kimono in the fountain."

His gold eyes suddenly lit with an evil mirth that just failed to reach his face. Once they were back inside the elevator, Sesshomaru finally spoke in an apathetic voice, "Shouldn't I have? I thought you asked that I refrain from killing? In order for me to comply with your request, I had to remove the miko's blood before the scent drove me into a lust for more blood."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped and shifted. The elevator suddenly seemed to shrink around them. Had his face not been so void of emotion, she would have guessed that the thought of a killing spree amused the demon.

They did not speak again until they found the waiting room. It was a large area, well-lit, and filled with chairs and small tables. The far wall was filled with broad windows that only showed a dim reflection of the room since it was already dark outside. A weary looking man and his children sat in one corner, very quiet and still. Another young man was passed out across three chairs with a hat covering his face. A young woman sat reading a book a short distance from the sleeping man.

Mrs. Higurashi led Sesshomaru to the side furthest from people and sank into the cushioned chair and motioned for the demon to make himself comfortable. He eyed the chair disdainfully before finally settling stiffly into it. His silver hair and fur flowed over onto the seats next to him and behind him like the train of some royal person. The demon's very presence radiated a regal air and his statuesque features only enhanced this. Once again she was struck by the deadly grace and beauty of this creature, as well-manicured and lethal as the swords that hung at his waist.

Swallowing hard she thought, _Okay, time for business_.

"Okay, I've told you about the forms. Now time for you to answer something for me." She paused, waiting to for the demon's response.

He stared dispassionately at her for a moment then said softly, "I am not satisfied with your explanation of the contracts, though for the moment I concede to answer one question still subject to our previous restrictions."

She nodded her understanding, pleased with his rational manner. "Um, well, how did you get here? I thought only Inuyasha could get through, and speaking of him, where is he? He would never stay away knowing Kagome was hurt unless he himself were gravely injured."

"Technically, woman, that was two questions," he informed her, then proceeded to answer her anyway. "I encountered the half-breed and the miko fighting a horde of demons near an old well. My brother failed to protect his wench and she fell into the well, bleeding. I had come in the likelihood that they would need my assistance so I could cancel my debt.

"The half-breed was under attack, so I jumped into the well to retrieve the miko. There was a light and I found her lying at the bottom in her own blood, so I carried her out and discovered this place.

"As for how this happened or why Inuyasha has not come after me, I am as confounded as you. I can only hope he has not been slain by those weak demons. It would be an insult to my father's bloodline, as it would also deprive me of the joy of slaying him myself."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped, as much at the nonchalant tone he used as at the violence of his words. His golden eyes studied her for a moment, then he added, "Now, wench, you will answer my inquiry. What is it you meant by 'your time'?"

"Well, this is the future," she told him quietly. "Yours and Inuyasha's time took place 500 years ago. Kagome was dragged through the well at fifteen by a demon after the Shikon no Tama in her body. She met Inuyasha, the jewel was shattered and, well, you obviously know the rest."

Sesshomaru took in her words, turning to stare at the things around him. "So that is why all these devices and places are so- strange. And what of demons? Why do humans no longer fear us? My treatment today has been proof enough that this is true."

"Well, there aren't any, or if there are, they don't show themselves," Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Humans think you are just stories and fairy tales. That is why Inuyasha has to hide his ears, and why I keep telling everyone that you're an actor. We have weapons that I doubt even a demon could counter, no offense, and if they discovered you were not human, they would immediately take you away to study and dissect for science."

Sesshomaru sniffed and remarked, "I highly doubt a human could have a weapon that could harm my person."

"Sesshomaru, we have weapons that can destroy entire cities, killing millions of people at one time and poisoning the land for years after. Even a demon could not survive one of those bombs," Mrs. Higurashi told him sadly.

By his silence she could not tell whether he believed her or not.

"Now, you tell me why you feel you are indebted to Kagome, though you admittedly care nothing for her? And whether you want it or not, you have my gratitude for all you have done for her."

"Your gratitude means nothing to me, woman," he told her, moving his gaze from its study of the window to her face. "A few days ago, in my time, I awoke in the presence of the miko, the half-breed and their human companions without any memory of what had happened for nearly two days. I do not know exactly what transpired, and the story they told me is ludicrous at best, but I know that they spared my life and even protected me during that time without my consent. Unfortunately, I am now honor bound to repay them."

Mrs. Higurashi shuddered as he spoke, though his voice remained as even and cool as ever. His eyes narrowed, giving him a near feral look, and she could almost feel the anger that boiled off of him in waves. Claws bit deeply into the chair beside him, and she noticed a slight hissing and a green light as poison from his claws ate through the vinyl and wood of the seat and began to burn hole in the carpet as it dripped through. This was one demon she did not want bound to her daughter in any way.

"What did they say happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"That question has no pertinence to this situation. I refuse to appease a wench's curiosity," he told her.

"Fair enough," she countered, her curiosity even more aroused than before. She made a metal note to get Kagome to tell her later.

"Now, I understand those contracts are to ensure payment for the healer for his services and for permission to perform these services. Yet I do not understand this 'computer' or 'suing' if he hurts the miko. Is this some method of revenge should a patient die?"

"Sort of," Mrs. Higurashi said as she thought of how she could explain a computer and law suits. "Well, the computer is a machine we use to store information so that everyone can access it and learn what they want to. We also use them to get messages to one another instantly. Like we can talk through the telephone to someone far away, this is like that only using writing instead of our voice."

"You both have pieces of paper, and if you write on one, the words show on the other?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No," she corrected. "It's um, more like that strange box with the um- illusion spells. The information displays in a box like that and we use a device to write and do things on it. But that is just a way to find out information on the doctor, for example. The suing is what we can do to get 'revenge' as you call it if he makes a mistake that hurts Kagome or does something against the law. We take him to a court and a judge will decide if he guilty or not. If he is guilty, he is made to pay money as compensation."

"I see," he told her. "And if he lies?"

"What is it exactly that he is lying about?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, trying to understand why he wanted to kill the doctor. "He's helping Kagome."

"I asked if he had any further use of my blood, and he told me no," Sesshomaru told her. "I could smell the deceit on him which is enough in itself, but he also had my blood hidden on his person as if he has something planned contrary to what he said."

"Oh, dear," she said with a gasp. "That is not good at all." She noticed a light of confusion in his eyes. "We have to get your blood back, and then you need to get out of here. Go back to the well, and go back to your time. It's for your own safety."

"Do not presume that you or any mortal, will give this Sesshomaru an order," he almost growled at her.

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand to her face and tried to mask her concern. "You don't understand what modern humans are capable of. That doctor tested your blood. It told him you were not human, and it must possess some very interesting properties, because he kept it to study it. He'll also want to keep you. He'll use you as a guinea pig."

"I am a dog demon, not a pig," he corrected her harshly.

"Then think of it like this," she snapped at him in irritation. "He'll want to put a leash and collar on you and keep you like some exotic pet."

She heard what sounded like a growl and a laugh choking on one another. "That pathetic mortal could not leash me to do his bidding."

"No, but when he gets a whole bunch of humans with weapons, he could," she argued until she heard him really growl. "Fine, you're untouchable. But he has your blood and could use it for horrible things. We have to get it back somehow."

"That, wench, will be no trouble," he boasted and turned his sullen gaze out the window as though he were a lord officially ending a conversation with an annoying subject.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and glanced around the room noticing that the man with the children had fallen asleep, and taking advantage of it, the children had begun a game of toss with a ball. She bit back a yawn feeling exhausted herself. She glanced back at Sesshomaru and found that the demon had closed his eyes. Was he asleep!

"Ooooo! Pretty hair!" a small, childish voice squealed and the demon's golden eyes shot open as a pair of chubby hands entangled themselves in his long, white hair.

"Sister, no!" the boy cried out as he ran to pull her away.

Sesshomaru turned with his demonic speed and lifted the child by the back of her shirt. He shook her until her hands released his hair. Her smile faded, replaced by a frightened gape.

"Do not lay a hand on my person, pup," he said to her.

"You put her down, cripple!" her brother shouted angrily and he tossed his ball at Sesshomaru's face.

Mrs. Higurashi cringed and started to move toward the demon lord, hoping to stop any killing, when the boy shouted. Sesshomaru dropped the girl, catching her with his fur and caught the ball in his claws. He stared at the boy and released his poison, melting the ball in his hand. Horrified, the boy backed away, too scared to call for his father.

"I am anything but crippled, boy. Do not lay a hand on my person again," he said in his same smooth tone.

The boy nodded fiercely, still looking at the puddle of melted rubber that used to be his ball. Sesshomaru then used his fur to set the girl beside her brother. He promptly seated himself and closed his eyes once again as though nothing had occurred.

"Be seated, wench," he told Mrs. Higurashi who was still staring open-mouthed at him.

Regaining control, she sank back into her seat and asked quietly, "So, how did you lose your arm?"

Without opening his eyes, Sesshomaru said, "What did I tell you about your curiosity?"

Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to apologize, but the demon continued. "You might as well question the miko about that also."

Her cheeks heated and she quickly picked up a magazine and held it over her face. _Also_! Did he mean that he knew she would ask Kagome about what he had mentioned earlier?

Mrs. Higurashi stared blankly at the glossy pages in the magazine, waiting until she felt her cheeks had cooled. Risking a peek over the top of its pages, she noticed the demon lord sat completely motionless with his eyes closed. As quietly as possible, she laid the magazine back on the little table beside her chair and pulled her phone from her purse.

She wordlessly walked over to the hall and moved back in the direction of the elevators hoping she had moved far enough for the demon to not overhear. She dialed her number and smiled as she heard the brief battle between her son and father as to who would answer.

Sota won.

"Hi, mom, how's Kagome doing? Will she be able to come home soon? Will she have a cool scar? Is Inuyasha there with you?" he blurted out so quickly and loudly that Mrs. Higurashi had to hold the phone away from her ear.

A soft ding reached her ears and one of the elevators opened depositing a couple of nurses, a small army of police, a rather worried looking man, and a badly beaten young girl on a bed. Had the girl's condition not been so serious, Mrs. Higurashi would have laughed at what looked like a hospital version of the clowns in the tiny car. She moved out of their way and thought, _Poor child,_ before trying to answer Sota's stream of questions as well as those shouted out by her father.

A few minutes later she snapped her phone shut and returned it to her purse. Walking briskly back into the waiting room, she let out a tiny squeak as her heart tried to escape through her throat. Sesshomaru was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede's hut was filled with the unpleasant noise of a snoring green imp and the heavy breathing of an old woman. Rin's soft, shallow breaths could scarcely be heard above the din. The irritated half-demon had finally returned from his tantrum to find this unpleasant symphony awaiting him. Letting out a low growl, Inuyasha chose to perch atop the hut where he had a good view of the village and the path leading to the well. He flattened his ears to his skull, vainly trying to block out the racket below. Finally, he fell into a fitful sleep.

In his dreams, he saw Kagome moving farther and farther away from him. She was injured badly. He could smell the blood, but she continued to move away.

"Kagome!" he called to her. But she did not seem to hear.

A sudden scream shattered his vision. Darkness blinded him as something firm impacted with his shoulder causing a dull ache. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself on the ground in front of Kaede's hut. Swearing softly, he ran inside toward the source of the terror laced cries.

Inside, he found Rin tossing and turning on the mat Kaede had prepared for her. The blankets were tangled around her legs and she reeked of sweat and fear. He moved closer.

"Shhh! Kid, be quiet," Inuyasha said in an awkward attempt to calm her.

It was then he realized that she was not even awake.

"She's having a nightmare," he told himself. For a moment he felt a little panicked. He had no idea how to handle a child's nightmares. His gaze fell on the still sleeping Kaede and he sent an angry growl in her direction. She should be the one trying to comfort the girl. The old woman simply grunted in her sleep and rolled over.

"Stupid old hag," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he tried to wake Rin.

Her eyes shot open suddenly and locked onto Inuyasha's gold ones like a lost ship onto the guidance of a lighthouse. He saw a great joy and relief fade instantly to disappointment.

"You're not Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered sadly.

"Damn right," Inuyasha confirmed harshly, realizing his mistake as the girl cowered away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry, Rin," he told her grudgingly, very unused to apologizing. "I didn't mean to scare you. Were you having a nightmare?"

She nodded and scooted a little closer to him, hugging her knees fiercely to her chest. "When will Lord Sesshomaru return?"

Inuyasha folded his hands into his sleeves and grunted. "How should I know when that bastard is coming back?"

Rin rested her chin on her knees and let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama, but I miss him when he's gone. He always comes for me, though."

Inuyasha's ears perked in interest. She missed the heartless demon?

"What was your nightmare?" he asked her. When she didn't answer right away, he added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. I don't care or nothin', just curious."

Rin jerked her head up sharply at his words and just looked at him intensely. Inuyasha squirmed, uncomfortable in that gaze. "Really, you don't have to tell me. It just helps to talk about things sometimes, when you're afraid."

To his surprise she smiled at him. "It's not that. It's just, what you said is what Lord Sesshomaru once said to me." Her smile faded. "I was dreaming about the time I died."

Giant demons on the rampage, getting lost in the woods at night, or, hell, walking in on Sesshomaru bathing- these were the kind of disturbing things Inuyasha had expected to haunt the child's nightmares. He could have in no way been prepared to hear her say she had died. He sought to change the subject quickly.

"Oh, so- um- how did you end up with Sesshomaru of all demons?"

"I met him just before I was killed," she told him in a surprisingly somber and adult voice. "My entire family was killed by thieves, so the village had taken me in. I found my lord injured in the woods. I came to him all night with food and water, but he said he did not eat human food and for me to not waste my time. But I wanted to help. When he was well, he went on his way. That was when the- the wolves came."

Inuyasha caught her hesitation to mention the wolves and couldn't blame her. He could think of one wolf in particular he'd like to see gutted.

"They slaughtered the entire village. I ran, hoping to find my lord, but the wolves were too fast and they- and they- " She could not continue, and her tiny form began to shake again.

"It's okay, Rin. There are no wolves around now. And I won't let anything happen to you until that baka gets back," Inuyasha reassured her, moving so he could put an arm around her. He felt her tense at the gesture, apparently as uncomfortable as he was. Well, it was no wonder, he could not even picture his brother embracing the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved me. I woke up in his arm and Master Jaken said he had resurrected me with his Tenseiga." She smiled and looked over at the little imp. "I don't think Master Jaken was very happy about that. And I've followed my lord ever since."

"He- he used Tenseiga to bring you back to life!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief. He could not see his brother caring enough about a mortal to bother acknowledging their existence, much less saving their life and then taking them into his care. Did Sesshomaru sit up talking to her when she had nightmares, too?

"Do you have nightmares often? You know, about that day," he asked her.

"Sometimes," Rin said, but was interrupted by a broad yawn. "But Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to stop that nonsense. He says I have nothing to be afraid of with him, so every time I start to get scared or have a nightmare, I just look at my lord. This is the first nightmare I've had without him being nearby when I wake up."

So that explained her reaction earlier that night. She yawned again and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Thank you for talking with me. I think I'll go back to sleep now. Perhaps my lord will return in the morning," Rin told him and promptly closed her eyes, her lips fixed in a peaceful grin.

Inuyasha felt too unsettled to grin or sleep. This was information he had not been expecting. Rin's constant presence with his brother had always baffled him. True, the demon did seem protective of her, but he had always assumed that to be more of a dog demon possessiveness than true concern. His brother hated humans, yet here was one he obviously cared for despite what he claimed.

Just what was Rin to his brother?

xxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the seat where she had left the demon then glanced back down the corridor. Empty. Where could he have gone? She had only been on the phone for a few minutes.

The children playing quietly beside their still sleeping father caught her attention. Bending down to their level, Mrs. Higurashi asked as sweetly as she could, "Did you happen to see where that man with the white hair went?"

The boy looked around as though making sure the demon was no where nearby before answering. "You mean that jerk who melted my ball? No, he just stood up suddenly as those policemen and that girl in the bed were going by and followed them."

The boy glanced back at his sister with a look that said he was pleased by the demon's sudden departure.

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked feeling more nervous by the minute. There were several policemen in that group. Each one would have a gun and would not take kindly to the intimidating demon toting two very deadly looking swords.

The boy shrugged and told her, "He said something, but it didn't make any sense."

"What did he say?" Mrs. Higurashi pressed.

"He said, 'Rin.'"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and friends. They're Rumiko Takahashi's.

Chapter 6

Warning: this chapter contains violence and reference to rape (nothing explicit).

Sesshomaru sat quietly trying to digest the deluge of information and keep his stomach settled at the same time. The reek of humans was fast becoming an overwhelming stink. He could smell the embarrassment coming from the miko's mother. He cracked an eye and saw her attempting to hide behind some sort of book. So he had been correct in assuming the woman would ask her daughter about what had happened. Females were all the same, demon or human, too nosy for anyone's good.

He kept his eyes closed when he felt the woman stand and try to slip away unnoticed. Did she really think she could sneak past him? She wouldn't even have fooled that half-breed Inuyasha. He stirred when he sensed a large number of people approaching. There were several men in strange uniforms and they smelled strange, unlike any of the other humans he had encountered so far.

His eyes widened with shock as he saw what held their attention. "Rin," he stated softly.

The small mortal girl looked almost identical to his Rin and appeared to be the same age. Her clothing was torn and dirty, and where it did not cover her skin, he noticed darkening bruises and numerous cuts. One of her eyes was swollen shut and as she had passed, her other brown eye locked onto his golden ones with the emptiness of one already dead. He blinked, knowing that this could not possibly be his Rin, but he tested her scent to make sure.

She smelled of dirt, blood and something that sent his demon blood boiling and caused his eyes to glow red. He quickly set off after the child, his demonic aura causing his hair to swirl about him. He did not need to hear the police suspicions to know the child had been violated.

Sesshomaru could smell the musk of sex and the sheer terror that poured off the girl so strongly that, had he not been so enraged, he would have vomited. _Humans are disgusting creatures,_ he thought as he tried to maintain his rational mind against the demon urge to slaughter every male near his Rin._ I had not thought even those beasts to be capable of doing something so vile and dishonorable to one of their own._

Silently raging, he followed them for several turns before they noticed his presence. Once they did, one of the uniformed men confronted him immediately.

"Um, sir, can I help you with anything?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, leashing his rage for the time being. _She is not Rin_, he told himself silently. He moved swiftly past the men, noticing another young man in different clothing that appeared to be very nervous. From what he had overheard, this was the girl's uncle who had brought her in.

"The girl has been violated. Who did this, child?" he demanded firmly. She looked up at him, then back at the man who was her uncle and a fresh wave of terror rolled off of her as she stammered, "I- I-don't know. I c- I couldn't see."

Sesshomaru followed her gaze and noticed the man's sharp glare then nod of approval guiding her answer. Suspicion flared, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes burned into the man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but unless you are family, we'll have to ask you to move along," one of the uniformed men interjected, shifting so that he stood closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored the human, his eyes never leaving the uncle who had finally noticed these attentions and had begun to shift uncomfortably. The demon sniffed the girl trying to distinguish the male's scent upon her. The humans around him began to grow more and more nervous at his silence.

The uncle finally stepped forward angrily and said, "Hey, buddy, you heard them. Back away from my niece. You aren't family or even a friend."

That movement sent a strong wave of the man's scent towards Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes in recognition, rage threatening to destroy his composure. He memorized the scent of his prey, imprinting every little texture and nuance into his mind.

He did not suppress the smirk that curved his lips as said prey paled, recognizing the deadly predator standing before him. The tempting smell of fear began to taint the man's scent, and he licked his lips nervously while starting to move away from Sesshomaru.

"Um, I'll be right back. I've gotta check up on some paperwork," the man added in a meeker tone. He then quickly retreated down the hall in the opposite direction of the demon.

Sesshomaru followed him with his eyes until he disappeared around a corner. Inwardly he smiled and thought, _You presume to outrun me?_

Sesshomaru looked back down at the girl cowering in fear of the males around her. Gliding past her, he whispered in a scarcely audible voice, "Fear not." _Rin. _

Sesshomaru continued on down the hall at an almost leisurely pace. The man's fear only made his scent that much more pungent and easy to follow. Since he had arrived in this dreadful time, it had taken every ounce of restraint to keep from spilling blood that practically begged to be spilt. Now he would not restrain himself. He would enjoy this little hunt; delight in removing an intolerable stain from the filth that was humankind. This mortal would pay for his villainous crimes.

Sesshomaru himself was not completely sure if he realized that the girl was not Rin. Every time he closed his eyes to calm himself, all he could see was his Rin- _his_ little Rin screaming and crying beneath the body of this wretched mortal, her brown eyes wide and fearful, her lips pouring out pleas for mercy mixed with cries for her lord's aid.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at his vague reflection in the silver panels of one of the moving boxes. His once golden eyes were glowing bright red and the red haze of his demonic aura engulfed his form. The stripes on his cheeks were broader and longer. Having never seen himself much even in his calm state, Sesshomaru was pleased by ferocity of his appearance. Unfortunately, if he wished to hunt unhampered, then he would need to remain as unassuming as possible.

By the time the panels slid open, the demon had regained control. The humans already inside looked at him strangely and moved over to make room for him and his attire. Uncertainly, Sesshomaru studied the numbers beside the door. He knew these were important and enchanted in some way, but he was uncertain how to activate the spell. The females had simply touched the surface and the number lit. Would it work the same if a demon touched it, or was the spell only for humans? He remembered the feeling of touching the ensorcelled Tetsusaiga and did not wish to have these humans present if he were rejected.

As though they had sensed his question, one of the humans leaned forward with a hand over the numbers and asked, "Which floor, cutie?"

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at being addressed so casually by a lesser creature, but found himself without options. He did not know which number he was already on, or which would lead him to his prey, so he hazarded a guess.

"Two."

"You're on two, cutie. You tryin' to get out right?"

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"Thought so," she pressed the number one which lit up. The box then shuddered to life and began to descend. "You must not be from here."

Sesshomaru ignored her. Yet again, this female did not seem to get the hint.

"Are you here visiting your wife or girlfriend?" she asked in an overtly light-hearted tone.

"That would be none of your business, mortal," he told her. He was relieved when the doors finally opened allowing him to use his demonic speed to distance himself from the aggressive female. He had no desire to kill any before he had found his prey.

In his hurry, he had not noticed the absence of the man's scent. Fortunately, just as he glanced up, the man darted out of a door marked "Stairs" and fled through the transparent doors and into the night.

_So the mortal thought he could shake this Sesshomaru by so simple a ploy as doubling back to use a second exit_, Sesshomaru thought as he calmly followed. Again the stench of fear reached his nose and excited his predatory instincts. Heedless of any mortals or the strange metal beasts that moved rapidly along the road outside, Sesshomaru slowly followed the scent of his quarry.

The man must have been aware he was being followed because he continually tried to make fake trails or hide, but Sesshomaru followed the seemingly random flight relentlessly. Finally, he cornered the man at the junction of two of the "buildings" and a wall too tall for the human to scale.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru told him, once the man realized his situation and turned to face him.

"What's so pathetic? Why are you following me?" the man asked, his bold voice betrayed by the scent of fear that covered him.

"Your actions are pathetic, mortal. Pathetic and weak," Sesshomaru continued in an eerily calm and quiet voice. "Only those who have no power seek to prove themselves by attacking the weak and defenseless, yet that only proves to show how weak and pathetic you are."

"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about, pretty boy, but I'm not as weak as you think," the man taunted, his eyes making a purposeful sweep of the surrounding area.

"You are despicable," Sesshomaru told him without concern. He ran his fingers through his hair and locked his golden eyes on the man. "You would dare violate a child, then deny it when I can smell her blood on you as well as I could smell your seed on her. You shall die. And if by your statement you are referring to those pitiful men who even now are trying to encircle me, you should know that you are still sadly mistaken."

At that the man's features stretched with surprise then faded into an evil grin. "Well, men, I guess pretty boy's figured us out. Yeah, I took the little bitch. I confess. You caught me. I don't know who you are, but you obviously don't know who I am so I guess me and my boys will have to fill you in."

Sesshomaru gave him an almost bored look and interrupted, "Mortal, I care not who you or these humans are. You are no threat to me."

A voice behind him spoke, harsh and rasping. "Oh, you'll care once we mess up that face of yours, pretty boy. I just hope you're not afraid to get that fancy getup a little dirty. I heard it's hard to get blood out of silk."

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the men that continued to move in closer, awaiting a signal from their leader, his prey. He smiled slightly. This fool would soon learn it was useless to defy him.

"Oooh, watch it fellows," another voice mocked. "He's got a couple of swords. He must be a dangerous samurai. But what's this? Oooh, even more dangerous, boys. We've got a one-armed samurai. What's the point of having two swords if you only got one arm? Guess math's not one of his strengths."

Raucous laughter echoed around him. He could hear the sounds of chains and various blunt weapons they so vainly thought to use against him.

Sesshomaru brushed his claws over the hilts of his swords. "My Tenseiga and Tokijin? Oh, I would not sully their blades with such lowly blood as yours."

More laughter erupted which was cut off by a shout from the man Sesshomaru pursued. "Men, I think we'd better put this guy out of his misery. He's insane."

As one the men lunged for Sesshomaru who remained still. He casually lifted his right hand, claws glowing, as he released his light whip. Spinning in place, his lithe white form became a blur within the glowing arcs of his whip. The men did not have the chance to cry out before their bodies were reduced to bleeding hunks of flesh.

Sesshomaru came to a stop facing his again terrified prey. The light retreated back to his fingers, and he lowered his claws.

"Wha- what the hell are you?" the man cried out backing up against the brick wall. He tried and failed to keep from vomiting as he saw what was left of his companions.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the putrid stench. He took a step closer and said in his same, even tone, "You are weak, pathetic mortal. An abomination even among humans. Never again will you harm Rin."

The man, now in a panic, latched onto what he saw as his only hope. Dropping to his knees, he pleaded, "Rin? Who's Rin? My niece's name is Yumi. Please, please don't hurt me. I've never touched this Rin. Have mercy, please. You've made a mistake."

"Silence! You have no honor, that is clear, but do you not have the self-respect to die as a man?" Sesshomaru barked, showing the first spark of emotion to this insolent cur. "And it is you who is mistaken, mortal. Mercy is not one of my vices."

He stepped forward lifting claws now dripping poison prepared to deliver the death blow when the man suddenly tightened his hand around a small hilt that had been hidden beneath his shirt. In one smooth motion the man removed a strange, short sword and pointed it at him. Taken aback that one, the mortal had the audacity to defy him, and two, that he had thought to do it with this, short, hollow sword, Sesshomaru hesitated.

A loud crack deafened him for a moment and he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. He did not let the surprise phase him, instead he slowly stepped closer moving in reach of the man's throat. The look of triumph drained with the blood from the man's face. Sesshomaru smirked, allowing his eyes to glow red, and taunted, "Did you assume that pathetic weapon could injure me?"

The man engaged the weapon twice more, both times piercing his armor and flesh. Sesshomaru glared down at the man who continued to point the thing at him with his eyes closed. It no longer barked to life with its deafening roar. Tracing a claw along the hollow metal portion, Sesshomaru watched his poison dissolve the metal and ooze down to burn holes in the man's hand. Cries of pain burst from the man's mouth coupled with further pleas for mercy.

"Since you are no more than a weak human my poison will kill you quickly which is more than you deserve," Sesshomaru told him, then he dug his claws into the man's neck. The poison did indeed work quickly, and a few moments later the man lay dead at his feet. The smell of the man's blood on his claws disgusted him, so Sesshomaru released more poison to dissolve it off.

He then moved away from the carnage. His chest and stomach burned and his ears throbbed as a result of the loudness of the weapon. Lifting his claws to his chest, Sesshomaru felt hot blood pouring from the wounds. Just what was that strange weapon?

Sesshomaru returned to the hospital at a slow, yet steady pace. He bared his fangs and growled into the night. He absolutely refused to accept that such a pathetic mortal had managed to land a blow. Not even the half-breed could do that easily. The wounds were small, but the blow to his pride was what stung. He debated returning to resurrect the mortal with Tenseiga so that he could kill him yet again.

The warmth of blood had begun to spread on his back as well where whatever the man had launched at him had exited. He fingered the holes in his armor, armor that could turn aside arrows with ease.

_So, things have changed quite a bit_, he thought. He glanced up at the massive structure of the hospital before entering. _Yet even with such weapons, they are no match for this Sesshomaru. I will not be taken unawares again, though even I must rest before I attempt to confront that healer. If what the miko's mother claims is true, then I will be faced with many of these strange, new weapons at once._

Sesshomaru ignored the stares of humans as he made his way to the silver panel again. Two, he had been on the level numbered two. Now all he had to do was activate the spell. As the panels slid open he was pleased to find it empty. Moving inside, he briefly inspected his appearance in the mirrors.

Most of the blood was concealed beneath his armor or his hair, and the one wound to his shoulder could be hidden with his fur. Allowing any of the humans to know of his injuries was not an option. The pain in his stomach only grew worse, though. It felt as though a demon had raked its claws through his gut. It would take him longer than he had first thought to heal.

Now, he had to activate the box. Biting back frustration, he quickly pressed the number two. No pain, or spark of energy coursed through him. Of course they wouldn't have put a barrier against demons. These humans did not believe demons existed. The compliant box immediately hummed to life, carrying him back to the floor where he had left that human woman.

Sesshomaru was about to leave the box when he sensed the miko being moved. Closing his eyes, he used the weakening connection to locate her somewhere above his current position. Some deep instinct drove him to seek her out; he needed to be by her side, to be wrapped in her embrace again.

_Curse that wench!_ he growled in his mind. She was manipulating his emotions, making him weak. His claws returned to the numbers and pressed three. He would stop at each level if he had to and search each room before he would ask a human for help.

xxxxxx

"Your daughter is doing well, Mrs. Higurashi," the doctor said in a pleasant voice.

He stood in a small room at the foot of the bed where Kagome rested peacefully. Mrs. Higurashi sat beside her daughter amazed by the good color of her face after loosing so much blood.

She cast a grateful smile at the doctor's stern, well-groomed face and said, "Oh, thank you so much for helping her, doctor."

He gave her a cold smile and said in much too eager voice, "You should be thanking her fiancé more than me. His donation was most helpful. By the way, where is the young man? I was hoping to give him my thanks and apologize for being so abrupt with him earlier. I understand now he was just being protective."

Mrs. Higurashi did not like his words. Each one seemed to be loaded with several sinister meanings that the almost hungry gleam in his eyes only increased. She felt afraid of this man, almost as much as she feared Sesshomaru. At least the demon seemed to follow some code of honor, not to mention he would be returning to his own time soon enough. This man was greedy and deceptive, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Before she had a chance to reply, a silky voice spoke up from the door. "How kind of you to be concerned with my whereabouts, healer. I was simply out getting some fresh air."

Tension seized the room and Mrs. Higurashi could almost swear she felt Sesshomaru's demonic aura clouding the air around them. Dark, eager eyes met cold golden ones as the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Indeed. Well, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier, but I assure you I only had this dear girl's best interests at heart," the doctor replied in a honeyed tone. "I take it you'll be here tonight watching over her, would you like for me to have a meal sent up for you?"

"I require nothing you can provide," Sesshomaru responded in his usual even tone. Mrs. Higurashi was beginning to grow accustomed to this by now, but she noticed it still unsettled the doctor. He shifted and had to rework his forced smile.

Fortunately, a knock at the door shattered the tension and the doctor hastily moved to answer it. A young orderly stood outside and whispered, "Dr. Moto, you asked me to report anything unusual to you immediately."

An eager grin answered the young man and the doctor leaned back into the room and said, "If you would excuse me for just a moment."

Drawing shut behind him to keep from being overheard, the doctor gripped the orderly by the arm and snapped, "Okay, boy, spill it."

"Um, well sir, a man has just been brought in dead," the young man answered nervously.

"I see dead men every day, fool, what was so unusual about it?"

"They said they found him in an alley surrounded by the bodies of seven or eight men, but those bodies were all sliced into pieces," the young man replied. "But our dead man, he died of poison, some kind of extremely lethal unidentified poison. He died in a matter of seconds, his insides and most of his body dissolved by the toxin."

"Thank you, boy. You've been most helpful," the doctor told him with a satisfied grin. He released the orderly's arm and fished his wallet from his coat pocket. A large wad of cash made its way into the orderly's pocket and the doctor added in a low voice, "And that should assure that I get that body. Understood?"

The orderly's face began to mirror the doctor's. "Yes, sir! Oh, but sir?"

"Yes?"

"You'd better come quickly. The poison is still dissolving him. Soon there won't even be bones left."

"Where have you-" Mrs. Higurashi began to demand once the doctor had left the room, but the demon turned his back to her and spat, "Silence, wench!"

Mrs. Higurashi bit back an angry retort as she noticed him focused on the door. _He must be listening to what that doctor is saying_, she realized.

Feeling tired and frustrated, Mrs. Higurashi jumped when her cell phone started to ring. Sesshomaru shot her a heated glare before turning his attention back to the conversation outside. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she moved to the far window and answered. Sesshomaru had jumped at the sudden sound as well. Sota spoke loudly from his end of the line.

"Mom, how's Kagome doing? Do you think I can come down and see the de- I mean her?"

Mrs. Higurashi glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru before she answered, "No, you may not come down here to gawk at Inuyasha's brother."

Sota let out a whine and said, "Aw, mom, I really am worried about Kagome. It's just, well, he's a full demon, isn't he? And Kagome gets to see them all the time. Besides, he's Inuyasha's brother so he should be nice too, right?"

Mrs. Higurashi's hesitation hung heavily in the air. This demon was not at all like Inuyasha, and she did not want her other child anywhere near him. He could probably even hear every word of their conversation if he could hear well enough to eavesdrop on the doctor outside, and she did not want to say anything that might anger him. It was out of the question, Sota could not come, but she did need to go home. They would need food for tomorrow and Kagome would need fresh clothes to wear when she awoke.

"Sota, you know it is too late for you to be going anywhere. Kagome is doing just fine and needs her rest right now. But I'll be coming home to get some things for Kagome and prepare meals for you and Grandpa for tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. And he'll come with you, right?"

"Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said in a warning tone.

"Fine, and give Kagome a hug for me, please. I want her to get better soon."

"I will. See you soon, sweetie

A moment later the doctor returned, looking extremely pleased about something. Mrs. Higurashi frowned at this. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, but the demon's face was still unreadable.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Higurashi, but I have an urgent patient in need of my attention downstairs," the doctor told them with exemplary professionalism and a stiff bow. "I'll be back later to check on your daughter's condition, but don't you worry. She'll be fine. Good evening to you both."

With that he nearly ran out the door. Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands together and said with a sigh, "I'm not sorry to see that man go. He reminds me of a snake in the grass."

She heard a strange noise from the demon, she would have thought it to be laughter from anyone but him. "That image came to my mind as well."

He moved over to the window and stood staring out at a nearly full moon.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly. "Are you hungry? I've got to go home to get some things for Kagome and see to my son and father. I could fix you something to eat if you'd like to come with me?"

The demon did not move, but she could see the reflection of his pale face in the glass. He appeared pensive, emotionless, but very pensive. She hated to bring him anywhere near her home, but he might cause trouble if he stayed. Anyway, he might to go back through the well now that Kagome was going to be fine.

"You think that to be the lesser of two evils." It was a statement rather than a question.

Despite the quiet of his voice, when the demon spoke it startled her. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the reflection of his face trying to determine his mood. He was too cunning to speak casually with.

"Do not think I am as dim-witted as that half-demon," his eyes met hers through the reflection. "I can smell your fear of me, and I know you are torn between protecting your pack and your precious time from me. Yet you are much like the miko, for despite your fear of me; you fear for me. You seek to protect me knowing that I could kill you at any moment without remorse."

Mrs. Higurashi tensed at his speech. What was he trying to say?

"I do not need your protection, human!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Even in this time, I am more than capable of handling threats. You _will_ do me the honor of acknowledging this as well as giving me the respect owed to one of my station. I am no deceitful human with petty interests to appease. I have given my word not to harm you or yours as long as no attempt is made against my person. I have ignored countless insults and suffered your healer to live this far even though he has proved to be no more than a 'snake in the grass' as you so eloquently put it."

_Why is he being so candid all of the sudden_? Mrs. Higurashi wondered wryly. "Petty interests, huh," she muttered under her breath. "And trying to kill your own brother and a young girl for a stupid sword isn't petty?"

The words struck her as soon as they left her mouth, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Before she could blink, he was towering over her, his eyes burning red in the semidarkness of the room.

"You dare question my motives in the affairs of my pack, mortal? You will know your place and acknowledge your betters, wench!" he actually shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to impugn your honor. You have done much to repay your debt to my daughter, and I am grateful." Mrs. Higurashi watched as he battled back his rage, returning his eyes to their usual gold color. The demon seemed to pride himself on control and poise, so something must be bothering him for him to lose it like that.

"I trust your word not to harm humans unnecessarily, but the offer still stands. You must be starving, and the snack machines don't have anything worth eating. Trust me, I already tried them."

He backed away from her and said softly, "I require nothing from you, woman. I do not eat human food, nor do I need to eat as often. Go to your pack, and care for them. I will remain here."

Mrs. Higurashi knew that was not a request. For whatever reason, the demon wished to be alone. Planting a kiss on Kagome's forehead, she told him, "I'll be back sometime before dawn. She will be safe with you."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding that hers was not a question either. He followed her to the door, then blocked it with a large wooden piece of furniture after she had gone. Satisfied that no one could get in, he staggered over to the chair beside Kagome's bed. His belly felt as though a fire had been lit within it, and the pain threatened to thrust him from consciousness.

He stripped out of his armor, not seeing the blood he dripped on the floor. Sinking into the chair, he inspected the tiny holes in his armor. Looking at the inside of the back plate, he noticed a small piece of metal, coated in his blood, imbedded in it. How could something so small have in inflicted so much damage in passing?

He pulled open his kimono and studied his flesh. The three places where the man had struck were already beginning to heal, but inside he felt as though his insides had been shredded. His vision swam with the pain and he closed his eyes to fight it back. Soon, Sesshomaru fell into a fitful sleep and other images began to crowd his thoughts.

_Cold, rushing water dragged him down, filling his lungs and inciting terror. But then, she was there. Her warm arms holding him; her gentle voice reassuring him. Her eyes made his heart stir as they watched him._

The pain wracked his body and fever raged, but somehow he knew she could help.

_He saw her lying there, sleeping next to a dim fire. The cat demon had curled herself around him, and the fox kit snored loudly from its position on her tail. The darkness seemed to loom all around and fear gripped his heart as he thought of the spider demon that had chased him. It had wanted to eat him. It had said so. He had been dead, a victim of the river, until she swept him up, protected him._

_He knew he needed to be near her. Quietly, Sesshomaru lifted himself from the cat demon's embrace. The fox kit twitched and muttered, "Stupid Inuyasha," before settling back into his dreams. Desperately, he moved toward the sleeping girl. Inuyasha's ear twitched at the soft rustle of silk against grass, but did not awake. Soon, he was at her side, her scent soothing him and her warmth encouraging him to curl up beside her. Tucking his fur around himself, he snuggled against her, content. Fear, pain, the darkness- it all vanished with her embrace._

Sesshomaru crept over to the bed and slid in beside Kagome. His eyes were glazed with pain, but a calm settled over him as his body pressed against the warmth of hers. Her steady heartbeat murmured softly to him. In unconscious response, she moved closer to his warmth and tossed an arm over him. Sesshomaru drifted into a deeper, dreamless sleep, soothed and comforted by the scent and the embrace that had haunted him for days. He had found what he had not even known he was searching for.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or any of the others. They're Rumiko Takahashi's.

Chapter 7

Dr. Moto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to descend to the emergency room. He smoothed his hair and adjusted his long white coat so that it hung more evenly over his lean frame. His reflection grinned back at him as he gave the vial of blood in his pocket a reassuring pat. The medical community would be foaming at the mouth once they heard of his discovery, eager to lavish awards and money on him. Journals would be fighting to publish his articles and countries around the world would want to interview him.

His smile stretched even further as he thought, _And all because of you, my silver-haired friend. Whatever you are, you are going to make me a very wealthy and powerful man. Even if you don't know it yet_.

Giddiness swept over him as he thought of the moment he tested that blood. It was incredible. Like an elixir of life. The healing capacity of it was astounding. Of course, he would need to conduct a few tests first, but he believed that that girl's "fiancé" could heal from a small cut within seconds and a major wound in a matter of hours.

Yet even more astounding was the high presence of a strange anti-body in the blood. At first, he had had no idea what its purpose was, or why there was so much of it in this stranger's blood, at least until the orderly had reported. Now he had a very good hunch that these antibodies functioned as some sort of antitoxin. All he needed to do was get to that poisoned body before it disappeared and make sure that the stranger did not get away.

When the elevator opened to the ER, Dr. Moto briskly made his way to a small examination room in the back. The orderly stood outside making sure no one tried to enter. He smiled. That kid was worth the hassle of paying because he was efficient.

Halting at the door, the doctor bent and whispered in his ear, "Good work. I'll double what I'm paying you if you'll go back to the room you found me in and make sure that the fellow with the white hair and odd clothes doesn't leave the hospital. Do anything short of killing him. I'll need him alive. Understood?"

The orderly smirked and answered, "Completely, Dr. Moto," before departing.

Dr. Moto brushed invisible dirt from his shoulder then slipped into the room, locking the door behind him. A moment later he had a small piece of the victim's dissolving flesh on a microscope slide. He carefully removed the vial of precious blood from his pocket and added a drop.

Before he could even get the slide under the microscope, he could tell the blood was taking effect. The flesh had stopped melting. So, the guy was responsible for this poison and, by association, the dismemberment of those other men. Dangerous. But any great reward had some risk involved.

Quickly adjusting the microscope he examined it on the cellular level. Not only had the poison been completely neutralized, but a few of the cells had actually begun to heal themselves.

Excitement was not the word to describe what Dr. Moto felt at that moment. Had he not been a respectable professional, he would have turned cartwheels right there. He had to make sure he got that man to work with him, though he feared that would be next to impossible. The guy carried himself as though he believed himself to be nobility or something, but Dr. Moto admitted that if he had access to these abilities he would probably be just as arrogant or even more so.

Voluntarily or by force, he would get that stranger's cooperation.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Kagome sat in the middle of a large meadow. Fragrant flowers speckled the green with a rainbow of color. A brisk breeze teased her hair, chasing across her face until it caught on her eye lashes and between her lips. She tucked the mischievous strands safely behind an ear then turned to look at the lounging half-demon that lay on the grass beside her._

_Kagome followed his gaze upward to the drifting white clouds that lazed overhead. They shifted with a languid grace into various images and scenes. _

_"That one looks like a cute little bunny in a field!" Kagome exclaimed pointing out the image to Inuyasha._

_"Feh," he grunted to her. "No it doesn't. It looks like a giant bat demon destroying a village. And right next to it is an ogre demon being decapitated. See, there's the blood trailing from its head."_

_"No, that's a child flying a kite," Kagome insisted feeling both exasperation and amusement at her companion's gruesome interpretations. Did he ever see anything as sweet and innocent?_

_"Hey, Kagome, you're not mad are you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at her._

_That was strange. Inuyasha concerned about her feelings, and asking about them? And what was he talking about? They hadn't had any fights recently, not that she could recall anyway._

_"You mean about the shampoo?" she questioned trying to recall any time she might have appeared upset. "I wasn't really mad about that. Like you said, I can always buy some more."_

_Inuyasha sat up all the way and moved closer to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. A blush crept from her toes all the way to her cheeks as she thought about how many times she had wanted to sit with him like this._

_"No, mad about my loving you but never admitting it," he told her with such brazen honesty she almost pulled away. "I'm just so immature and trying to deal with experiences that would crush a normal person while trying to untangle a mess of emotions as both a demon and a human. Guess I'm lucky that I'm not normal."_

_Kagome felt her heart flutter at hearing the words she always knew he needed to say. She snuggled against his warmth, loving the steady, and reassuring thump of his heart. "I could never stay mad at you, Inuyasha, even if you do hurt me sometimes. I love you, you know that. I know you've had a hard life and that it's next to impossible for you to tell me your feelings after what happened with Kikyo."_

_"I love you, Kagome," he whispered as he squeezed her tightly against his bare chest. He nuzzled her neck, his hot breath tickling her ear. His clawed hand suddenly cupped her breast, massaging it as he squeezed her tightly against his bare chest. His skin felt like molten steel even through the fabric of her shirt, but even that was nothing to the heat that began to course through the very female parts of her body._

_Yet even in the midst of this sudden pleasure, Kagome found her suspicions raised. Bare chest? He had been wearing his fire rat when he first embraced her. And since when was Inuyasha so candid and, she thought of the grip he still had on her breast, so aggressive?_

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring at the dull reflection of a dimly lit room in a large glass window. She allowed herself a sigh of relief as she thought, _Just a dream_.

This calmed her enough to take stock of her situation. This must be the hospital and she must have been heavily medicated to a) have such a strange dream, and b) have only a dull ache where her stomach and back had been sliced open.

_Yes, back to normal_, she thought until she began to extend her awareness beyond her visual sense. A hot, muscular chest pressed tightly against her back, humid breaths grazed the skin of her neck in erratic gasps, and she still felt a pleasurable pressure on her breast. Slowly, as though she hoped to give these sensations time to remember they were figments of her imagination and disappear, Kagome's eyes drifted down herself to the pale, clawed hand that held her in such an intimate way.

Shock forestalled any screams as her eyes moved up the slender appendage, over the red stripes on the wrists to the frighteningly familiar red and white sleeve. Struggling slightly against the arm's incredible strength, as well as the twinge of pain that her efforts caused, Kagome managed to roll over and put a little distance between herself and the demon lord who slept beside her.

_What the heck happened_? she thought to herself, afraid to speak and wake him. The last thing she remembered was pointing an arrow at his heart; and, last time she checked, that was not an offer to climb into bed with someone.

It was then that she noticed the blood. A large, nearly dry pool of it on the pillow by Sesshomaru's face and where the back of her head had been. Nothing had hit her on the head, so she looked instead to the demon. A trail of dry blood led from his mouth to the stain on the bed.

Scared, Kagome reached out and touched his face. It was so hot she instinctively jerked her hand back. Ignoring her own pain, which was surprisingly less than she thought it should be, Kagome got up and moved around the bed so she could make him more comfortable.

On the way she stubbed her toe on the armor he had left on the floor. Cursing silently and dancing around on the other foot for a moment eased her grudge against the offending armor and made her realize just how little her own wounds hurt. They really felt more like bruises.

"Enough about you, Kagome," she chided herself softly as she moved on and adjusted him so he could lie on his back. "Oi, he's heavy!"

As she pushed him, her hand contacted something hard and flat hidden inside a pocket of his kimono. Curious, she slid her hand inside, wincing when she came into contact with his heated flesh, and retrieved a small, square mirror.

Stunned, Kagome stared blankly at it for a few moments, then at Sesshomaru's deceptively peaceful face. That mirror! Why had he gone back for it? She felt her ire rising as she recalled his haughty dismissal of their aid:

_Sesshomaru was about to leave when he turned and said, "Wench, what does that half-breed refer to? What is this mirror you purified?"_

_"What, curious now?" Inuyasha interjected, placing himself between herself and his brother as usual. _

_"I was speaking to the woman," Sesshomaru told him icily. _

Kagome bristled again, her knuckles turning white on the mirror. Honestly, what was so difficult about her name? It wasn't abnormally long or uncommon like cough Sesshomaru cough.

_"Great, now look what you did," Inuyasha complained to his brother as she stormed over to the mirror and picked it up._

Managing to maintain a brilliant control of her anger, she had politely explained what had happened. But they just liked to push her buttons.

_"Hmph!" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Ridiculous."_

_"Why you ingrate!" she squealed and chunked the mirror at his smug, icy face. "You were so cute when you were little, maybe we shouldn't have restored you!"_

_He caught the mirror and studied it with his usual indifferent expression and calmly rejected their explanation yet again. Inuyasha began to taunt his brother until he had hit his own nerve and decided to drop it. Without another word, Sesshomaru dropped the mirror and vanished into the forest._

Kagome felt her anger weakening then looked down at the unconscious demon. She wasn't stupid. A peaceful face did not mean he didn't still scare her half to death, but she couldn't help the triumphant smirk that tugged at her lips. Judging from the fact that she woken up period, she had been right. Somewhere behind his absolute contempt for lesser things like say- bugs, trees, small animals, large animals, humans, half-demons, other demons- well- almost everything but himself, there was enough of a heart for him to feel guilty for his behavior. Why else would he have come all this way?

Stealthily, Kagome slipped the mirror back into its place. Before she could look away she caught sight of his extremely well-toned chest and three raw scars that looked alarmingly like they had been made by a bullet. Fear gripped her for a second while she frantically pawed at his kimono. Three matching holes in his garment confirmed her suspicions. That would explain the internal bleeding, but these were almost completely healed. Even the scars were fading. Why did he still burn with fever and appear to be in pain?

"Okay, he's been shot and managed not to drag all of Tokyo p.d. on top of himself. I'll ponder this miracle later," Kagome told herself. "Right now, I need to get him some help."

A knock on the door startled her from her monologue. She noticed that a set of drawers had been shoved against the door and found herself giving the demon an angry glare before she got up to see if she could move it.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Is everything okay in there? The door appears to be stuck. I was just coming to check on Kagome's condition like I promised," a very pleasant male voice called through the door.

Kagome felt her heart race slightly. This was perfect. Now she wouldn't have to go hunting down a doctor for Sesshomaru. Her back and stomach began to throb at her exertion, but she managed to move the furniture out of the way. It had not been heavy like she had first thought; Sesshomaru had simply positioned it so that the door would be wedged closed.

Kagome rolled her eyes when she noticed the button lock on the handle. Of course just locking the door would have been too simple for the great lord of the West. A broad smile fixed on her face, Kagome reached out and opened the door just as a tall, slender man in a long white coat and sleek black hair that was graying at the temples reached to knock again.

His eyes widened with surprise for a moment before his features resumed a more concerned stance. He flashed her a brilliant smile and said, "Why, Kagome, dear, shouldn't you still be in bed with your _injuries_."

She arched an eyebrow at his emphasis on that last word. He sounded as though he knew something about her situation.

As if guessing her thoughts he added, "I am Dr. Moto. I was the one who treated you in the emergency room. Your fiancé has been very _concerned_ for your well-being." He glanced over the top of her head, then said, "I see your lovely mother has stepped out for the moment and your young beau has finally decided to rest. It won't disturb him if I come in and check on the stitches. I want to make sure the wound is knitting together properly."

It was all Kagome could do to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. _Fiancé!_ _What was mama thinking?_

"Um, I take it you've met my fiancé?" she managed to squeak out, choking only a little on the last part. Oh, her mother would pay!

The doctor met her gaze with a knowing wink and said in a low voice, "Don't worry, I treat the confidentiality of my patients and their families seriously."

Kagome bit her lip. She hated to trust him, but Sesshomaru needed help. Badly. For whatever reason, the demon had helped her, so she needed to return the favor.

"Dr. Moto, please, come in," she finally told him and closed the door after he had done as she requested.

His eyes immediately scanned the room noting the blood on the floor and the discarded armor, but Kagome didn't notice. She had already returned to Sesshomaru's side and opened his kimono to the doctor's scrutiny.

"I know this may sound strange, but these are recent," Kagome told him quietly, watching to see his reaction. "I- I think he was shot. He, um, heals rather quickly, but for some reason he still seems to be in pain and he has a really high fever."

Almost ignoring her, the doctor lifted Sesshomaru so he could force the sleeve from his left stub and rolled him to his side.

"Only two." the doctor muttered to himself as he let the demon roll back onto the bed.

"Pardon?" Kagome asked as she redressed him. She really did not want him to have any more reason to decapitate her when he woke.

"There are three entry points, but only two exit," the doctor explained though it seemed more for his own benefit that hers. "One must have ricocheted inside the body cavity, tearing his insides to shreds judging by the amount of internal bleeding. Amazing!"

Kagome looked up in horror at the excitement in the doctor's voice. It only deepened to a sick dread as she saw the hungry smile on his face. At that moment he looked like a snake demon ready to pounce, and Kagome realized she had led him straight to his desired prey.

At least she thought that until he turned that hateful smile on her. With a nauseating kindness he forced her to lay back on the bed, lifted her shirt and removed the bandage to inspect the wound. His eyes lit with euphoria and he said two words that made her blood run cold:

"I'm rich."

Kagome looked down at her wrists mournfully. She had been handcuffed to the chair beside the bed when she had 'accidentally' kicked the doctor in the shin and slapped his face after his little revelation. How could she have been so stupid? At least her wounds were practically healed, something she did not quite understand, but suspected it had something to do with tall, pale and unconscious over there.

She had been rather surprised that Sesshomaru had not come to yet. Then again, having your guts torn to pieces had to be pretty serious even for a demon. Dr. Moto took advantage of it, although he took the precautions of cuffing the demon's wrist and ankle to the bed beforehand. Too bad it wouldn't do him any good if Sesshomaru did wake. The doctor inspected his claws, the markings on his arms and face and even noted his pointed ears. He lifted the demon's lip and smiled at the fangs.

The fur had puzzled the doctor and he grunted when he found that Sesshomaru was lying mostly on it preventing him from moving it. Turning to Kagome, he asked, "What is this thing?"

A little curious as to that herself, Kagome answered honestly, "You know, I've been wondering that ever since I met him."

He frowned at her with apparent disgust and snapped, "So when did you meet your fiancé?"

Kagome lifted her nose and turned away from him, but an unexpected backhand earned the vague reply, "A long time ago."

Returning to his examination of Sesshomaru, the doctor demanded, "What is he, then? As his little whore, I'm sure you know. How does he make his poison? How does he use it?" The man's intellectual curiosity had begun to rear its head.

Kagome felt a sudden surge of contempt for this man and an unexplainable urge to bite his throat. She let a sadistic smile mar her face and replied, "Keep prodding him like that and you'll find out first hand."

The doctor stood and slapped her again. She cowered from him and glanced at Sesshomaru. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a glint of gold from one of his eyes, but he did not move.

"Do you think I would dare approach a wild animal without the proper precaution?" he told her smugly as he pulled a syringe from inside his pocket and removed the plastic casing. Kagome's eyes widened in recognition.

"And once he's been sedated, I'll have him brought to my private lab and run all the tests I need. Don't you realize what I could accomplish if given the time to study him properly?" A feverish light was in his eyes as he spoke. "You yourself are proof of what an astounding discovery he is."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial of a dark red liquid that looked to Kagome an awful lot like blood. He set it on the nightstand beside the bed and returned his full attention to her.

"You must be extremely talented in bed, because he doesn't strike me as stupid and that is the only other reason he would have just handed over his blood like that. Normally, you should have taken weeks to recover from cuts like yours. But with his blood in your system, I did not even use stitches and you barely have a scar!"

_So that is why I've healed so well,_ Kagome thought. Unfortunately, this doctor had severely underestimated Sesshomaru's arrogance. The demon had probably not thought twice about handing his blood over to the human doctor because he didn't believe a lowly mortal to be capable of doing anything against him.

Dr. Moto rambled on, caught up in his own brilliance. "And aside from that, he is somehow able to not only produce the deadliest toxin I have ever seen, but be completely immune to it as well. I've only tested it on a few other known poisons, but so far his blood has been able to neutralize them all. With proper experiments I will be able to develop the ultimate anti-venom. I'll probably receive a Nobel prize even, not to mention a place in the history books."

Not wanting to be struck again for expressing how she truly felt about this doctor, Kagome feigned awe. The doctor mistakenly interpreted this as sincere, and eagerly addressed her again as though to fully convince her. "You see, don't you? We can't let the concern of one being interfere with research that could save millions."

He must have seen the revulsion and hesitation in her face, because he grew angry again and looked at her with blatant disgust. "I should have known you'd side with your love, you whore. You would rather see millions of people suffer to save this one. He's not worth your compassion. He's a ruthless murderer. I've seen enough of his work tonight. How do you think he was shot? He killed a number of men for no reason at all. Just for the pleasure."

Kagome sat silent for a moment. Sesshomaru was a killer; she knew that, heck it was in his name for goodness sake. He'd even tried to kill her on a number of occasions. But there was something wrong with his judgment. Something that someone who had never encountered Sesshomaru in battle would not know, and that was that Sesshomaru never, ever acted without reason.

Every one of the many creatures he had ever slain had died for a very pertinent reason, in Sesshomaru's mind at least. Even if you were simply in his way, he had a very important reason for needing to pass.

The doctor also did not know about Rin, the little girl he allowed to travel with him. The others may not have noticed, but she knew that Sesshomaru protected that girl like his own daughter. He may deny it with his dying breath, but he cared for the girl.

Stirring from her thoughts, Kagome laughed defiantly at the man and said, "It's not your place to turn someone into a guinea pig for your own personal profit, _doctor_. Oh, Sesshomaru may enjoy killing, he's damn good at it too, but he's honorable, and never kills without reason. So if I were you, I wouldn't give him one."

"Foolish girl, love blinds you," he spat as he returned to Sesshomaru and stuck the needle into the vein in his neck.

Kagome flinched at the sight, but snapped back fiercely, "Better love than greed. Better foolish than a fool." She had completely forgot to deny that she felt any love for the demon.

He ignored her remarks and tossed the empty syringe into a receptacle. "There. He'll be out for hours now. I hope you've both said your goodbyes because soon you won't even remember ever being in this hospital."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and prayed that Inuyasha would come bursting in at any minute promising to protect her and declaring that his brother would only die by his Tetsusaiga. At least she did this until she saw Sesshomaru open his eyes and smile softly. The doctor's drug had no effect on him! A tingle of fear started at the base of her neck and caused the hairs on her body to stand on end. If Sesshomaru smiled, that only meant one thing- something was going to die.

One look at the utter joy on the doctor's face told her that he had no idea of the danger he was in at that moment, but surprisingly enough, she felt no inclination whatsoever to warn him. Sesshomaru just lay there, his face as dispassionate as always, but his golden eyes burned into the man's back.

The doctor turned back to the demon and jumped almost a foot in the air when he noticed the eyes watching him with only the faintest flickers of amusement. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at this. Even though she knew she couldn't let Sesshomaru kill him, there wasn't any rule saying that she could enjoy watching the doctor squirm for a while.

He licked his lips and tried to regain his composure. A quick glance at the handcuffs still securing Sesshomaru apparently reassured him of his safety. Confidence restored, he sneered at the demon and said, "Well, you're awake, are you? I guess I'll just have to give you a stronger dose. But perhaps before I do you'll answer a few questions. What are you? Don't bother lying because I know you are not human."

"This Sesshomaru does not lie, human," Sesshomaru answered with his infamous even tone. "And I would eagerly educate you simply so that you may know your proper place before I kill you, mortal. Normally, I would not waste my time bothering to dignify you with a death at my claws; but since you seem to regard yourself worthy of that honor, I will make an exception."

Kagome smiled. It looked like the doctor would finally catch a glimpse of the infinite bounds of Sesshomaru's arrogance. Unfortunately, those golden eyes chose that moment to glance in her direction and saw the smile. The emotionless mask slipped and she saw a look of loathing that she had only seen him use towards Inuyasha. It seemed to warn her against thinking he had done any of this for her safety.

Her smile faltered and she silently ranted, _What's his problem? It's not like I asked him to do all that or crawl in bed with me for that matter. It's not my fault he suddenly decided to be chivalric and a lecher_.

Sesshomaru regained his icy facade then sat up as though he had simply been lying at ease, snapping the metal around his wrists and ankles as though they were paper. He lifted one of the handcuffs and pulled it from the bed with a flick of his wrist. The demon regarded it curiously for a moment then returned his gaze to the now astonished and terror-filled doctor.

Kagome glanced at her own wrists wistfully, wishing she could do the same.

Sesshomaru studied the doctor in silence while he meticulously amended his disheveled appearance. He tied his kimono shut over three almost non-existent scars with amazing swiftness for only having the one hand. Clawed fingers combed lightly through his long, silver hair then adjusted the fur over his shoulder.

The silence only seemed to heighten Dr. Moto's fear. He began to edge toward the door and his only means of escape. Sesshomaru simply followed him with his eyes as though he did not really care what the man did. Like a cornered animal, the doctor darted suddenly for the door only find himself crashing full-speed into the silk-clad wall of demon lord.

He stared at Sesshomaru and backed away asking in a hoarse whisper, "What are you?"

"I see humans really have forgotten about the existence of demons, but tonight you will be reminded of our superiority. Yet you wish to leave already? I thought you desired to know how I make my poison? Surely, your curiosity as to the nature of my power has not yet been sated?"

Kagome felt her mouth fall open and hurriedly closed it. She had never heard him speak so much at once, other than to mock Inuyasha, and were it not for his completely expressionless face, she would have thought he was being sarcastic, sadistically so, but showing a sense of humor none the less.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and flexed his fingers making his claws seem to grow even longer. They began to glow a soft green color. Without looking at the doctor, Sesshomaru instructed, "Observe, mortal."

Before either human could blink, Sesshomaru slashed his arm through the air in the direction of the bed. His arm was nothing but a blur and the hissing green arcs of his poison claw sliced neatly through the bed, the nightstand where the vial of blood was, and edged towards the chair where Kagome sat.

Kagome fought back a scream and jerked her legs up into the chair as the attack neatly sliced the front legs and the curved armrests of her chair halting just a breath away from her tender flesh. The chair balanced for a moment then tipped forward depositing Kagome roughly on her backside. Shocked and breathing heavily, Kagome glared angrily at the demon and jumped up putting her hands on her hips to give him a very angry piece of her mind before it registered that she had been freed.

Swallowing back the words that probably would have gotten her killed, she simply backed over to a corner out of the demon's way. Had he intended to free her all along, or was she simply lucky the attack did not go any further? Knowing Sesshomaru, if it were the former, he would never admit to it anyway.

Even through his terror the doctor appeared to be impressed with that show. Sesshomaru looked at the man and flicked his whip at the man's thigh opening a long gash through both fabric and flesh. The doctor let out a scream and dropped to the ground clutching his leg.

"And that is a taste of how those mortals who attacked me met their end. I had always assumed that your short life spans made your desire to live that much stronger. I must have assumed wrongly," Sesshomaru said as he looked at what remained of the furniture. He locked eyes with doctor and asked, "So, are you now prepared to die, mortal?"

Kagome watched as the doctor began to shake. The realization had begun to sink in that he would die and he looked ready to do anything to save himself. Kagome knew she couldn't let him die seeing as how if she had not been injured he would not have been in this mess to begin with. No, she had to stop this before Sesshomaru did something she would regret (she knew there was no chance he would regret it).

Poison began to drip from Sesshomaru's claws as he calmly advanced on the doctor. Each drop that fell hissed as it began to eat away at the tile floor. The doctor backed away until the wall halted his progress.

"Sesshomaru, don't kill him," Kagome finally asked, not feeling near as bold as her words. This prompted her to add, "Please?" to the end.

He ignored her. _Big surprise there_, she spat silently. The poison began to drip onto the doctor's already wounded leg. His screams of pain filled the air followed by pleas for mercy.

"Sesshomaru, listen to me. Don't kill him. I know he has done despicable things, but he doesn't deserve to die. I- I won't let you hurt him," Kagome insisted, coming up beside the two of them.

This time he acknowledged her.

"You would still protect this worthless mortal though he has harmed you and threatened you?" Kagome couldn't tell if this really was a question or if the demon was merely thinking aloud. "I myself have attempted to kill you on numerous occasions, yet you spare my life the only chance you get to take it.

"I do not understand your foolish need to protect what is not yours to protect to the point of jeopardizing you own life. This man has forfeited his life with his attempt to deceive and use me. Do not attempt to come between him and my judgment again. I am not your beloved half-breed and will not withdraw my strike to spare you, debt or no."

He was trying to warn her as though he did not want to kill her. Kagome studied him, struck by the anger in his last two statements. He did not even seem angry at her, but at the possibility that she might make him kill her. Why? Why was he suddenly so reluctant to kill her? No matter the reason, she might be able to use his willingness to talk to convince him not to kill the doctor.

"You would kill your own woman to get revenge on me?" the doctor asked displaying a strange mixture of fear, disgust, regret and more fear on his once smug features.

_You're not helping_, Kagome wanted to scream at the man. Instead she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I understand your reasons and I feel they are just, however, I do not think the punishment is just." She grinned inwardly at remembering to add his title for respect. His claws were still raised, but he did not strike, though he did not speak either.

"Forgive me," she fought hard to keep sarcasm out of her voice, "my lord, I do not mean to speak out of place, I just think that there are times when killing someone is too lenient."

His golden eyes flicked in her direction and he studied her for a moment before he said, "Explain yourself, wench."

Kagome gritted her teeth and squeezed her fists so tightly she knew she would draw blood. She had to remain calm and respectful to that egomaniac in order for this to work.

"This time is different, but people are the same. This man is greedy, devious and enjoys his own kind of power and prestige. Would it not be more fitting and humiliating to remove all that he has from him, rather than removing him from all that he has?"

She paused to see if he was keeping up with her. He had not yet killed the man, a promising sign. He gave a short nod as if granting her permission to continue.

_You arrogant bastard_, she thought, but continued in a very controlled voice, "We have a court system that can do this. If you hand him over to this system they will see to it that he loses everything, even his license to practice medicine and will be an outcast in his community. Death is not sufficient in his case."

The doctor did not react very well to this option either. "You can't do that! I'd be ruined. Probably even be put in jail. They'd take away everything from me."

Kagome fought the urge to smile. That outburst would only help make her argument more convincing.

"I find your suggestion acceptable. He will not die by my hand," Sesshomaru announced as he lowered his hand

Kagome wanted to dust her hands and give herself a pat on the back for that bit of quick thinking. She opted instead for a deep bow and a soft, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Her relief vanished when the demon suddenly wrapped his fingers around the doctor's neck and lifted him above his head. The doctor's face turned read as his lungs fought for air through his constricted windpipe.

"What are you doing!" she cried out. "I thought you said you wouldn't kill him?"

"I never said I would not kill him..." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly as he calmly snapped the man's neck. Kagome gasped in horror. He did not even release the man until the last spark of life faded from his eyes. The body hit the ground with a muffled thud.

_But he promised. He gave his word_, Kagome thought numbly as she watched the demon's actions.

Sesshomaru calmly walked over to his armor and extracted Tenseiga and Tokijin from where he had left them earlier that night. He placed them on the piece of furniture he had used to block the door, one of the few things that had not been complete destroyed by his poison claws.

Kagome felt a smile twitch her lips and relief that made her want to laugh. How could she have forgotten about his father's fang? "You only promised he wouldn't die. You were planning to use Tenseiga to revive him all along."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends are Rumiko Takahashi's, not mine.

A/N- I know you all have been waiting- er- patiently for this chapter and I want to apologize for how long it took. I had some unexpected baby-sitting jobs come up as well as some difficulty trying to get this chapter written. I know where I want it to go, but I 've had some trouble getting it to come out right. Feel free to review with any problems, complaints or praise, and by all means enjoy reading.

**Chapter 8**

Last time:

_"I never said I would not kill him..." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly as he calmly snapped the man's neck. Kagome gasped in horror. He did not even release the man until the last spark of life faded from his eyes. The body hit the ground with a muffled thud._

But he promised. He gave his word_, Kagome thought numbly as she watched the demon's actions._

_Sesshomaru calmly walked over to his armor and extracted Tenseiga and Tokijin from where he had left them earlier that night. He placed them on the piece of furniture he had used to block the door, one of the few things that had not been complete destroyed by his poison claws. _

_Kagome felt a smile twitch her lips and relief that made her want to laugh. How could she have forgotten about his father's fang? "You only promised he wouldn't die. You were planning to use Tenseiga to revive him all along."_

xxxxx

Birds softly sang their morning greetings as the first pale rays of dawn peeked above the horizon. Insects accompanied with a chirping symphony while the wind danced softly among the upper canopy of the forest. The first few sounds of life stirred in the village, but none of these things had awoken Inuyasha from his pleasant dreams.

The half-demon let out a grunt of pain and squeezed his eyes shut as a small knee attacked his groin for the third time. After the initial shock had subsided, Inuyasha looked down at the tiny black head resting against his chest like an innocent cherub, then he moved his gaze to her demonic little appendage that had assaulted him.

"Oi, I think this is all a ploy by Sesshomaru to keep me from ever having pups," he muttered to the sleeping girl. She merely murmured softly and curled herself against him.

Glancing back to make sure Kaede was still sleeping, Inuyasha let a smile curve his lips and he gently brushed her hair back from her face with his claws.

"Ahh! You filthy half-breed, get your hands off of Lord Sesshomaru's ward!" a shrill voice shrieked.

Inuyasha growled in discomfort and flattened his ears against his skull. Unfortunately, the shouting woke Rin who jumped excitedly to her feet and shouted, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"No, you foolish human, that is my lord's half-breed brother, and I don't think Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased to return to find you consorting with that ruffian," the voice continued.

Inuyasha glared at the squat, green source of the noise and snapped, "Hmph, I don't think my brother will be to happy to know you couldn't protect Rin from a few little demons either, toad."

That got the little imp shaking.

"Master Jaken, you fought bravely but there were just too many. Inuyasha came to save us, then he carried you here so the nice priestess could help you," Rin explained. She skipped over and gave the little demon a crushing hug. "I was worried that you would die, Master Jaken."

Inuyasha noticed that the demon blushed a little and stopped struggling against her grip so much.

"Who would Lord Sesshomaru kick around if you were gone?" Rin continued in her childishly happy voice and then skipped out of the hut. "I'm going to check on Ah and Un."

Jaken opened his mouth to rant at Inuyasha, but the half-demon decided that the girl's company was preferable to the demon's and ran out after her. Shocked at being abandoned, Jaken ran after them wailing, "Wait, Rin! Why did you leave me with her, milord? I would be of much better service at your side!"

After stumbling several times over his feet, his staff, and absolutely nothing at all, Jaken finally reached Ah-Un. Rin giggled as he staggered up panting for air then squealed, "You lose, Master Jaken! Let's race again!"

Then before either Jaken or Inuyasha could protest, she was sprinting into the forest. Demon and half-demon glared at each other, then Inuyasha sprang gracefully after her, jumping from tree to tree as he went. He was starting to enjoy this little game when a scream split the air and sent his heart racing.

It came from the direction of the Bone-Eater's well sounding over and over like a siren from Kagome's time. Arriving at the familiar structure, Inuyasha found Rin standing near the bodies of the demons he had slain the day before screaming over and over.

Flattening his ears in agitation, he crossed his arms and barked, "Stop that, girl! They're dead already."

The girl ignored him and continued to scream. Jaken burst through the underbrush a moment later while he brandished his staff and shouted threats.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "You know, if it had been a live demon, she'd already be dead. Why does my brother keep you alive again?"

"Hmph," Jaken sniffed. "I don't need to lower myself to speak with one such as you, half-breed." Turning to Rin, the toad snapped, "Stop that noise, you foolish human."

Rin continued to scream while Jaken pleaded with her.

"Do you do this for that bastard too, or do you listen when Sesshomaru tells you to stop?" Inuyasha growled at her.

She fell silent immediately at the mention of her lord. "Do you think he will return today?" she asked suddenly.

Ears still ringing from her shouts, Inuyasha studied the well sadly for a moment as an image of Kagome flitted through his thoughts. "He better," he muttered angrily while his hand hovered over Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Breaking himself from the frustrating musings, Inuyasha said, "Girl, why don't you stick close. I have a feeling that he'll be coming through here when he comes back."

Rin clapped her hands and jumped excitedly. "Oh, good, and we can pick flowers. Master Jaken, come help me find lots of flowers to give my lord when he returns."

Jaken shot Inuyasha a hateful glare as he reluctantly followed his charge. "And just what will you be doing?"

"I'd love to hunt flowers too," Inuyasha told him with a smirk. "But I need to get rid of these demons' bodies."

He jumped over to the nearest corpse and called out to Rin, "Hey girl, I think there's a large patch of pink ones just beyond the trees over there."

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha," she exclaimed and ran over to see for herself.

Grinning maliciously now, Inuyasha added, "Yeah, make sure to get lots of pink and purple if you can find them. Those colors would look really pretty on Sesshomaru."

In his mind, Inuyasha pictured his brother staring coldly into space with a large wreath of pink flowers on his head and more spread throughout that knee-length hair. A large purple one rested behind a pointed ear and more were braided into the fur he wore on his shoulder.

"Yeah, really pretty," Inuyasha said softly before breaking out into a fit of laughter that had his sides aching.

Rin was lost in her own happy thoughts of what was probably a very similar image of her lord, but Jaken eyed him warily before moving a little closer to Rin.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stirred upon noticing the lack of warmth against his chest and the loss of the calming fragrance he had been inhaling. More disturbing was the unpleasant scent of the healer that seemed to have been imprinted all over his body. Yet all these scents were paled by the overwhelming stench of his own blood.

And the pain. Not since he had received that blow from Tetsusaiga had he felt such weakness. How had that simple human weapon done this to him?

He lay still trying to assess his injury as well as his inexplicable actions. Judging by his position in the wench's bed it had been more than just a dream. Yet what angered him most was that he did not even feel upset by this, rather he felt content. The slightest of movement told him that the doctor had attempted, feeble as it was, to restrain his arm and leg,

The healer's conversation with the wench finally caught his attention. _So, he is curious as to my power, is he_?

At that point, the healer's scent moved in close as the man bent over to look at him again. It took all of Sesshomaru's efforts not to stir with amusement as he heard the miko's defiant warning against touching him. Her remark earned her a slap and Sesshomaru slit an eye open to see her reaction.

He could tell it had hurt her because she shied away from the man, but the defiant rage never left her eyes. The miko's gaze passed over him, so the demon quickly closed his eye again not wanting to be detected just yet. He still wanted to know what exactly this doctor wanted with him, but if the human wench decided to provide entertainment, then there was nothing to keep him from enjoying it.

Their useless argument continued and his rage only grew. That wench seemed to feel obligated to defend his actions and character against this healer's accusations. It was her fault he was obligated to protect her life, her fault he had even had to come to this human wasteland and suffer the curiosities of mortals, then she further insulted him by dignifying this healer's insults with responses on his behalf.

He felt a slight prick in his neck, then a surge of elated triumph in the healer's scent. Ridiculous, that mortal believed he had gained some victory over him by pricking his neck? Apparently, to mortals this prick was some sort of devastating attack because he also sensed a spike in fear from the miko when it happened.

Enough, he had learned all he needed from this petty healer. Now he could relieve some of his frustrations. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at the healer's back waiting with scarcely veiled amusement for the man to realize that he had not been successful with his attack. A smile played across his lips as he contemplated the many ways this man would meet his end.

When the man finally turned, he jumped in the air before regaining a semblance of composure.

The miko noticed and giggled. Apparently they would both enjoy this. He addressed the man, but his eyes drifted once again to the little miko who sat attached helplessly to that chair with a confident smile on her face. A spark of relief passed through him that she was well, but that was replaced by a surge of hateful rage. It was her fault, and yet she sat there grinning at him like he was that stupid half-breed about to rescue her yet again.

He was surprised when her smile faded and she seemed to pass into some inner argument with herself. Had he allowed her a glimpse of his anger? Regaining all composure, Sesshomaru sat up and purposefully began to repair his appearance, silently basking in the mounting fear of the two humans. It only excited his predator instincts, but he calmed himself. Unlike earlier this evening, there would be no hunt to appease him, so he could not allow himself to succumb to his blood lust.

Despite her obvious enjoyment at the healer's expense, the miko yet again interfered, pleading with him to spare the mortal. Her argument was surprisingly valid and well-spoken, and he had agreed knowing that allowing the man to live, did not mean he could not kill him first.

He ignored the wench's protests as he effortlessly squeezed the life from the man. He dropped the man and returned to retrieve his Tenseiga, but now that his anger had been sated, the pain began to come back.

"You only promised he wouldn't die. You were planning to use Tenseiga to revive him all along," the miko suddenly said, her voice almost quivering with relief.

Sesshomaru ignored her. He had no reason to explain his actions to her. He studied the two swords trying to combat the pain he felt. It had taken more strength than he cared to admit to keep up his show with that mortal, and now that strength had begun to wane. His scars were almost gone, so why was he still in pain and weak?

He felt the miko moving up behind him. Her scent crept around him like a mist, clouding his senses and reviving the image of her smiling warmly down at him, arms extended in an unconditional welcome. Sesshomaru dug his claws into the wood trying to ward off the effect she was having on him. Why did he desire her touch? Why did he want to hear her speak softly to him, reassuring him that it was all okay?

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned softly, as her soft hand brushed his shoulder. He felt his skin shiver beneath her touch, but fought it. Unfortunately, his body revolted, sending him a brief fit of coughing. The pain sent him to his knees as he felt as though his body were tearing slowly on the inside. A bright red stain coated his hand when he withdrew it from his mouth.

_I am still bleeding within then_, he observed silently.

A warm, slender arm snaked around him once again as the miko sank down beside him and gasped, "Sesshomaru, you're still injured. You shouldn't have shown off for that guy if you were still so badly wounded."

He glanced at her, locking his gaze with hers. The brown depths were filled only with a compassion and concern that stirred a loathing in his own. He despised that face, her face that wrecked havoc on his emotions, that toyed with his mind and manipulated his actions.

"Silence! Save your pity, wench. I have no need of anything from a human. Remove yourself from my person," he snarled at her and shoved her back with enough force to send her sliding across the floor several feet. Yet even as he pushed her away, his arm wanted to pull her against him.

The miko's eyes blazed and she jumped back up to her feet and wagged her finger at him as she shouted, "You sure didn't seem to mind this _human wench_ when you climbed into bed and started feeling me up, you arrogant baka! All I'm trying to do is help! It's not like it's my fault you were dumb enough to get yourself shot. I didn't ask you to come through the well which, by the way, I still don't understand how you did it."

Sesshomaru noted that her anger seemed to be spent, and she began to exude a completely different emotion. Pathetic how open mortal were with their feelings.

"Please, lay back. I know you can heal quickly, but you've never encountered guns before. Two of the bullets went through, but one stayed inside and the doctor said it tore you up inside. Even a demon will need a lot of rest after something like that."

"Do not waste your concern, and do not think I am here out of any compassion for you," Sesshomaru snapped at her through his gritted fangs. "It is a direct result of yours and that hanyou's foolish actions that I am here. Had you simply minded your own business, I would not owe you a life debt, nor would I be plagued by flashes of images that make no sense."

Kagome stood over him with her arms crossed now and she tapped one of her toes. "Are you referring to the day we saved you from the demon and that cursed mirror, because I could have sworn that you said our story was- what now? Oh, yes, ridiculous!"

Sesshomaru eased himself to a seated position against the wall using his fur to cushion the hardness of the wall. He glared at her and replied, "It is ridiculous." _It is ridiculous that I would have needed the aid of a mortal or my half-breed brother. It is ridiculous that your presence soothes me even when I hate you for it. "_What is this effect you have over me? What do you have that I could possibly need or want? What draws me to you?_"_

Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly at her as he thought, but she gasped suddenly and went to her knees in front of him. Her eyes were wide and her face pale. She leaned in, a confused anger causing her tiny frame to quiver, and asked in a very low voice, "What did you say?"

Sesshomaru felt a shock run through him though he effectively hid it. He had spoken his thoughts aloud, albeit unintentionally, and he refused to reveal that he had had a slip of the tongue. Besides it would be interesting to learn her answers to these questions.

"You heard, wench. I will not repeat myself."

Could it be curiosity that drove him to her? He studied her feminine form and the soft features of her face. His father had fallen to a mortal woman, was he trying to understand his father's weakness? Was it simply his body responding to the call of a female, a simple matter of lust as revolting as that idea may have been? After all she was not a completely unpleasant human to look on.

The wench sat back on her heels and touched her fingers to her lips as though deep in thought on what he had said. "I only hoped I hadn't heard," she whispered softly.

On impulse he reached out and caught her chin with his hand, he could feel his claws pressed against her delicate skin. Could such a fragile thing really command his interest? Her fear at his sudden movement only furthered his resolve as he bent forward and captured her lips with his. He ignored her violent protests as he tasted her, cutting her lips with his fangs only to lap up the blood with his tongue.

She jerked back violently when he released her and reached up to staunch the blood from her lip with her sleeve. Her eyes blazed with anger and to his surprise, hurt. He saw her open palm coming and did not try to dodge or block it. His mind still worked around his new information he had gained.

She whimpered and caressed her own hand, apparently stung by the force of her own blow, glaring at him all the while.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said, then he watched in amusement at the emotional display his remark inspired.

Defiant anger won out and the wench snapped at him, "Oh, you liked that, huh, pervert? Well, I didn't, and if you think you-"

"It was not enjoyable to me either, wench. I find you no more pleasing to look on than to be around," he interrupted his mood greatly improved by this realization despite his physical pain.

Her anger melted into confusion then she asked, "Why?"

"Because you are mortal, you are weak and I am not my father," he told her, inwardly upset by her audacity. Didn't she like Inuyasha?

Her anger flared again and she snapped, "Not about that, you arrogant jerk. I don't care why you don't like me, and just so you know, you are too effeminate for my taste. I want to know why you're doing this? Why do you feel drawn to me, or feel that I have something you need or want, though obviously it's not in the physical department?"

"That is what you will explain to me, miko," he told her, his own temper ignited by hers. "What did you do to me during my time with you and your companions? Why do I have no memory of this? Strange emotions continue to assault me and I find myself more and more reluctant to kill or even despise you and the half-breed. You both conspired to make me indebted to you against my will."

"So in other words, you don't know why the heck you're drawn to me, and don't like not knowing," she stated wryly. "You remember enough to know we spared your life and feel you owe us, but you aren't happy about that either. Inuyasha was right."

"I find that highly unlikely," Sesshomaru retorted.

"I thought that you had been following us around because you felt guilty about being so rude and wanted to apologize in your own stuck-up way. Inuyasha asked if I remembered who I was talking about," she muttered to herself as though she hadn't heard his comment.

"Are you sure it's not my dazzling conversation skills that interest you? You don't seem to talk much and a little girl and a brown-nosing toad can't be all that stimulating conversationalists."

Sesshomaru rewarded her miserable attempt at jest with a blank stare. At least he hoped she had been joking. He had doubted her sanity from the first time he laid eyes on her, so he could not certain.

She clapped her hands together and said, "Okay, not a time for jokes I see."

He offered his favorite response, heavy silence.

"So you can't remember anything that happened after you touched the mirror until the day you left us? But you say you feel things, towards me and Inuyasha, that you normally wouldn't? And you feel drawn to me in particular, like I have something you want?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. How dense could she be? He refused to dignify such idiocy with an answer.

She rolled her eyes at him and said sarcastically, "Don't say anything if I'm right."

He glared at her in annoyance.

"Now glare at me. Good boy, now, roll over!"

Sesshomaru fought to keep a growl from his lips as his eyes flashed red. He lunged forward, wrapping his claws around her neck as he said, "I may be honor bound to protect your life now, but that does not mean I value it. I can live without knowing the answers to my questions if you continue this insolence in the presence of your betters."

"Sorry, it was just a joke," she muttered under her breath.

He tried to glare angrily at her until she bowed in submission, but he felt the searing pain flare at his sudden movement. The miko had said there was still one of those tiny pieces of metal inside him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the pain until he managed to locate it just below his left lung.

His claws released the miko who began to gasp for air, then plunged through his flesh hunting for the offending piece of metal. Quickly, Sesshomaru found and drew it out. The thing gleamed defiantly in a shining coat of his own blood. He cleaned it on his clothing and then destroyed it with the poison in his claws.

He had almost forgotten the miko's presence when he felt her gently pressing a cloth over his self-inflicted wound. Eyes still closed he let out a warning growl which she predictably ignored.

"Do you not understand, wench? I do not need your aid, and the more you force it upon me, the more I loathe you," he told her as he pushed her across the floor yet again.

She returned and continued to bandage him as she replied, "Yeah, yeah, well it'll be a lot more fun to hate me once you're not in pain, and you'll heal faster if the wounds are treated."

He did not feel like arguing with the wench further, so he remained silent while she worked. If she thought this would dissuade him from killing her for her behavior, then she would be a very disappointed corpse.

"So, what _do_ you want or need?" she asked in a light-hearted manner.

"I, Sesshomaru, do not bend to a wench's curiosity," he told her icily.

"I meant," she almost hissed through her teeth, "that if you can tell me what kind of thing you want or need, then maybe we can figure out just what it is you're drawn to in me."

He remained silent, considering. "Power."

"What?" the woman he now was certain was deaf asked.

"I seek power and conquest," he repeated.

"Yet the Shikon Jewel doesn't interest you? Because I have some shards and they could be calling you like they do to other demons," the miko responded quietly.

"No, I have no desire for the jewel, I am strong enough that it would be of no use to me. That is merely a desperate ploy of the weak to imitate true power. The Tetsusaiga I desired as my birthright and a formidable weapon to complement my own strength not increase it," Sesshomaru explained, not sure as to why he did.

He turned his gaze on the wench and added, "You see now why this irks me? You are nothing but a weak, useless mortal, you have no power. Therefore you have nothing I need or want."

"Just like Tenseiga, huh?" was her quiet reply.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"You know, for being such a wise and respected demon lord, your dad sure did father two complete bakas! I can't believe just how stupid you two mutts can be!" the girl shouted so suddenly that Sesshomaru actually jumped.

"Well, just to let you know, those two weak, useless things you despise so much saved your life. Instead of dying, Tenseiga saved you by reverting you back into a child. I jumped into the river and saved you from drowning. I held you in my arms while you cried."

Sesshomaru felt his control slipping. This mortal dared address him in such a manner! He found he had her pinned to the floor with his claws pressed against her pulse before he realized his own actions, though he decided not to amend this for the time being.

"I cared for you, protected you," she continued in a steady voice, meeting his gaze. "Did you ever think that maybe there is a power I have that you don't, and you want it?"

"Your abilities as a miko have no appeal to me, wench," he informed her, growing more agitated at himself for not removing her head.

"Not that power, Sesshomaru, a power that I had never shown you until I pulled you from the river and held you to my chest. It is the same power that lured a frightened young demon to my side in the middle of the night. It is a power your father tried to teach his son so that he could achieve the greatness he desired."

The haunting image of the campfire in his dreams returned.

"Despite the fact that you and Inuyasha hate each other, your father loved you both equally. He wanted to give both his sons a chance to be all-powerful by leaving Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga to give him strength, and bequeathing Tenseiga to you to teach you to love," she went on.

Her voice rose in anger again. "I mean, really, you and Inuyasha are both fools afflicted with the same curse. He doesn't see the strength he has where you do not see the strength you lack. You yourself claim to seek ultimate power, yet you refuse the one thing that would give you this. Instead, you see it as a weakness and a failing. It's not your arm that makes you cripple, Sesshomaru," she moved her eyes toward his left stump, "it's your inability to love."

She seemed to reconsider, then added, "No, not an inability to love. You recognized the power of love in Inuyasha and respected him for it when you were a child. You are simply unwilling to love."

Sesshomaru still did not know why he had not killed her yet. Her words seemed to take on a force of their own as they assaulted his composure. He snarled at her and shouted, "You know nothing, girl! My father was weak, he died for love a human and a hanyou at the hands of a mortal, no less."

She met him anger for anger, shout for shout. "That is not weakness, you baka, it was a sacrifice of love, the greatest feat of strength! And something _you_ are not yet powerful enough to do."

Sesshomaru remained silent. He did not want to consider her words, but they had been heard none the less. Worse, he could think of nothing to rebut her. He did not notice when he had released her, but presently she was kneeling in front of him with his Tenseiga gripped in her hands.

"But your father believed you could learn," she whispered softly as she presented the sword to him.

Sesshomaru extended his hand and took the sword from her without a word. She dropped her hands to her he knees and, to his utter astonishment, gave him a sincere bow of respect.

Kagome lifted herself and smiled inwardly. She could only hope that he had heard some of what she had said, and would consider it later. She also hoped that he realized her show of respect was sincere, though she doubted her sincerity meant anything to him.

The demon lord regained his feet not giving any outward sign of his recent pain. His gaze turned toward the window that had begun to fade from a deep black to the soft pink and purple of an approaching dawn. She noticed the blood caked on his kimono and glanced down at her own clothing. The shirt was torn from where the demons had first struck her then cut by paramedics when they inspected the wound.

_I look like I've been fighting demons all night_, she thought to herself. _I wish I had my pack and a change of clothes. And a nice, hot bath wouldn't hurt either._

She glanced back up at the demon who was still enjoying his favorite hobby of staring pensively into space. Clearing her throat, she used her friendliest voice and said, "Um, Sesshomaru, would you like me to wash the blood from your kimono?"

He did not answer her or even glance in her direction, but he did shrug out of his garment revealing flawless ivory skin, except where he had pierced himself to get the bullet and the ugly stump of his left arm. She feared for a moment that he might remove the pants as well, but he did not. He turned his head away from her sending a curtain of white hair over his shoulder shielding his exposed flesh from her gaze.

Kagome blushed furiously then escaped into the tiny bathroom. It was sparsely furnished with a stand-in shower, toilet and a small sink. Turning on the shower, she plunged her hands and his kimono into the steamy stream of water. Twice she nearly stripped and jumped in herself, but finally settled for a simple face washing.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, she wrung out his clothing as best she could then returned to what remained of the hospital room. The demon had not moved an inch, and did not appear that he would anytime in the near future. Skirting the body of the doctor on the floor she ran over to Sesshomaru and returned his garment. Without even an acknowledgment or a gesture of gratitude, he took his clothing and dressed, surprising her again with his one-handed dexterity. He then, with a little more difficulty, put on his armor.

Kagome fought the urge to offer help knowing it would only anger him and his stupid pride. Once he had finished, he turned to face her looking every bit the accomplished killer he was. Tokijin and Tenseiga hung at his waist, and his fur rode proudly on his shoulder. His demonic aura filled the room with the presence of pure power.

Turning a completely passive face to the doctor, he said, "He will pay for his deceit."

With a melodic ring of metal on metal, Tenseiga leapt from its sheath. She watched in awe as he stared at the man as though looking for something. The air split with a hiss as the Tenseiga cut a swath of white light through the air around the man's body.

Slowly, the doctor began to breath again, then he began to stir as though waking from a deep sleep. Sesshomaru smoothly returned the sword to its sheath and stood waiting for the man to revive completely.

"What? How? I- you killed me," the doctor stuttered as he stared up into the cold eyes of the demon.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie, mortal. I said you would not die by hand, therefore I would not have killed you if I did not have the _power_ to bring you back," Sesshomaru stated as he continued to burn the man with his gaze.

Kagome smiled at the slight emphasis on the word "power" knowing that it had been for her benefit. Probably the closest to a thanks she would ever receive.

"But you are a liar, and all will know you for what you are," Sesshomaru continued.

He pinned the man beneath his black shoe, sighing at the crunch of bone as ribs cracked beneath his effortless strength and crushed the life from the man yet a again.

"Okay, now I think you're just having fun," Kagome remarked. She crossed her arms and put a feigned look of disapproval on her face. To her complete surprise, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and smirked at her, before using Tenseiga once more and pinning the man with enough force to crack ribs, but not kill him.

After the man had sputtered his surprise, Sesshomaru knelt so that he could reach the doctor's face. A deadly claw ran across the man's cheek making the flesh seem more like delicate rice paper by proximity. Both Kagome and the man shivered at the contact. A soft green light enveloped the claw as Sesshomaru drew a slight amount of poison to its tip. The man screamed as the poison ate into his skin, dissolving through to the deepest layer, but Sesshomaru continued to trace out strokes of a word.

When he had finished, he released the man who curled himself into a fetal ball clutching his now disfigured face. Kagome stared at him, then gave Sesshomaru a questioning look. He responded by pulling the man's hands from his face to reveal the acid burns that read "liar" in a perfectly written script.

The doctor whimpered, and covered his face again once the demon had released him. Sesshomaru walked over and retrieved the vial of his blood from the remains of the nightstand. Kagome fell into step behind him as he walked toward the door and jerked it open, nearly pulling it off the hinges in the process.

Kagome nearly ran into his back when he did not keep moving. Catching herself just in time, she peered around him to see what had caught his attention.

"Oh, shit!" she swore under her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's delightful characters.

A/N- I'd also like to thank those of you who review. The encouragement helps me push aside homework and house chores so that I can work on this fan-fic. And I'd like to give an extra special thanks to Winterzforgotten for her input and help with this chapter. If not for her, this would still be sitting on my jump drive for another week. Even so, no piece of writing is ever truly finished and any suggestions on how to improve will be welcome. Now, read and enjoy.

**Chapter 9 **

Last time:

The doctor whimpered, and covered his face again once the demon had released him. Sesshomaru walked over and retrieved the vial of his blood from the remains of the nightstand. Kagome fell into step behind him as he walked toward the door and jerked it open, nearly pulling it off the hinges in the process.

Kagome nearly ran into his back when he did not keep moving. Catching herself just in time, she peered around him to see what had caught his attention.

"Oh, shit!" she swore under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Higurashi arrived at the shrine just after midnight. She sighed at the sight of chores half done and the dirtied dishes left by the hurried dinner Sota and her father had scrounged for themselves in her absence. A yawn interrupted her inspection, but she waved it away with one hand before hurriedly preparing a couple of meals for her father and son for the next day.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but sometime just after five, Mrs. Higurashi jerked her head from its rest on her arms surprised to see the first signs of dawn through her kitchen window. Panic shuddered through her as she thought of Kagome awaking alone with that demon in her room, but then she recalled Sesshomaru's promise. As much as she feared him, she had an instinctual feeling that he could be trusted to keep his word.

A little reassured by this, she calmly grabbed a fresh change of clothes for Kagome, checking on Sota on her way back downstairs. She wrote a short note saying where she'd be, then quickly packed a lunch for herself, Kagome and Sesshomaru. Who knew how long they might have to wait before Kagome was well enough to be released, and she did not want to subsist on the vending machines alone.

Her anxious calm became an all out nervous fear when she noticed a large number of uniformed officers loitering near the front desk. A young man dressed in a business suit that probably cost as much as every appliance in her kitchen put together stood a little apart from the police. She blushed when she felt his intense gaze settle on her, following her progress until she had entered the elevator. He was rather handsome, but she knew he was way too young. Maybe she just resembled someone he knew.

Even these adolescent thoughts could not shake the worry that had only intensified at what she had just seen. She prayed, not for the first time, that this had nothing to do with a certain demon lord currently accompanying her unconscious daughter. Her reflection stared back at her from the mirrored panels of the elevator while her hands nervously twisted the bag of food and clothing.

Mrs. Higurashi jumped at the soft ding that announced her arrival on the fifth floor. Reminding herself not to run, she exited the elevator and hurried towards her daughter's room. Her heart pounded fiercely.

Just outside the door, a young orderly stood with seven police officers who had their guns drawn, though pointed at the ground for the moment. Mrs. Higurashi watched, horrorstricken, as the door jerked inward suddenly revealing the angelic form of Sesshomaru.

Despite the fact that they outnumbered him seven to one and carried guns while he, in all appearances, was unarmed, the men took a collective step backward at the mere sight of Sesshomaru. Upon seeing the orderly, his eyes narrowed in recognition, but he said nothing. Instead, he shifted his scrutiny to the policemen, taking only a moment to reach the apparent conclusion that they posed no threat, and continued on out of the room.

Shifting nervously, the men leveled their guns at the demon who eyed them with bemusement as he halted his progress. Mrs. Higurashi was reminded momentarily of her father settling in to watch, with amusement, an argument between Sota and Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts froze and she dropped the bag she had been holding when she saw her daughter inching her way outside as well, looking extremely nervous.

"Stop them, officers! Stop them at once!" Dr. Moto shouted as he staggered out after Kagome with a hand clutched to his face.

His disheveled appearance startled Mrs. Higurashi as much as his cries. Dr. Moto locked eyes with the orderly and managed a small smile before whatever injury he had received to his face forced it away. He straightened with a renewed confidence and looked over at the demon lord and Kagome with a near crazed look in his eyes.

_What happened?_ Mrs. Higurashi wondered. A growing crowd of nurses just behind her were echoing her thoughts.

"Officers, arrest those two," Dr. Moto ordered.

The policemen glanced at the orderly, then one asked, "What did they do, doctor?"

Dr. Moto's eyes went wide and he leaned into the man's face and shouted, "They killed me! That monster there killed me with his bare hands. Then he mutilated my face."

He removed his hand from the wound and moved even closer to the officer. He was breathing heavily and his eyes had taken on the wild, desperate glaze of a cornered animal.

The officer read the word etched into the man's face, stepped back to a more comfortable distance and readjusted the barrel of his gun so that it pointed directly at the doctor's chest. The man looked over at Sesshomaru whose menacing presence and god-like appearance screamed untouchable, then returned his study to the heaving, quivering man who could easily pass for a recently rescued castaway whose sanity was in question.

"You're saying that man killed you?" the officer finally responded to the doctor's allegations.

The doctor laughed and shouted, "Yes, you imbecile, are you deaf? I demand that these two be arrested. That thing is not even human, and he killed me without a thought. He also killed all those men in the alley."

Mrs. Higurashi could read the officer's disbelief in his body language. "You mean he killed you and eight other men with one hand in one night without so much as a scratch to show for it? And yet, you survived your own death?" Sarcasm seasoned his words.

The doctor was near raving now. He paced back and forth and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "Didn't you hear me? He's not human! He killed me then brought me back to life with his sword. He's-"

"Okay, officers, I believe you've heard enough. Take him into custody," the orderly interrupted. The authority of his voice surprised Mrs. Higurashi and caused Sesshomaru to jerk his head toward the man.

"No, wait!" Kagome cried out as she stepped between Sesshomaru and the guns, but there was no need.

The policemen nodded and moved their guns away from the demon and advanced on the doctor. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall, Dr. Moto. You're under arrest for criminal misconduct and abuse of your authority as a physician. There are quite a few other charges, but I don't believe you want us to list them all here in public."

Mrs. Higurashi's open mouth mirrored that of her daughter. The nurses began to gasp audibly and question each other as to what was going on. They watched as the doctor was forced against the wall and cuffed despite his vocal protests.

"What is the meaning of this? I am a senior physician at this hospital, and will not be treated in such a manner!" Dr. Moto shouted angrily.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru's silken voice interjected causing more than a few humans to jump despite its subdued volume. He looked the orderly in the eye and added, "You conspire with this healer and take payment in exchange for certain services, yet you suddenly decide to betray the healer's confidence at no apparent benefit to yourself."

The demon sounded as though he were trying to solve a riddle, speaking more to himself than the others.

One of the officers pulled a large wad of cash from his pocket. "You mean this money?"

The orderly crossed his arms and told him, "Oh, they were informed of my position with Dr. Moto from the moment my employer instructed me to take it as a part of his investigation into the doctor's conduct."

The orderly turned to Dr. Moto then said, "My allegiance was never to you. My employer wished me to express his utter disgust and contempt for both you and your gross lack of morals and professionalism that his investigation has uncovered over these past years."

"But- but- you never-" the doctor's voice trailed off as the policemen forced him down the hall toward where the spectators scattered.

Mrs. Higurashi gathered up her bag from where it had fallen earlier and pressed herself against the wall.

"And you," Dr. Moto hissed at her as he passed, "it's all that girl of yours' and her fiancé's fault."

At that point Kagome noticed her mother and called out to her as she ran to greet her. The two women exchanged a teary embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I never wanted to cause you all this trouble," Kagome practically sobbed into her mother's waiting shoulder.

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on Kagome's head and crooned, "Shh, it's alright, honey. I'm just glad to see you're well." Sesshomaru glided up silently behind, flanked by the orderly.

She met the cold, amber eyes and said, "I suppose I have you to thank for this, though I know you don't want it."

The demon answered her with silence.

"Mrs. Higurashi, young lady, and you sir, I'm afraid both my employer and I wish to extend apologies for getting you involved in this," the orderly told them when the pause permitted him to interrupt. "Dr. Moto has been under investigation for his questionable ethics for years now, but my employer did not have the final piece of evidence he needed until today."

Kagome lifted her head and all three stared at the orderly. "So this doctor has been under suspicion for a long time now?"

The orderly confirmed her question with a nod. He moved past them at a brisk pace and pushed the button to call the elevator. When it arrived, the man motioned for the others to join him inside. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome quickly complied and felt no little surprise when Sesshomaru did so as well.

"My employer has instructed me to see to it that Miss Kagome is discharged with no trouble due to this unfortunate incident," the orderly continued once they had begun their descent. "And while we handle this business, I'm sure the young lady would like to freshen up a little. There is a public shower on the first floor."

"I would love to; I can imagine how bad I must smell right now," Kagome agreed, risking a glance up at the demon lord who wrinkled his nose slightly and looked away. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything to change into."

Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to inform her daughter of her little errand, but Sesshomaru spoke up, "I believe that is why the wench returned to her pack earlier, and it would be wise to bathe before we return, for more than the smell of blood and dirt covers you."

Kagome did not even need to name the silver-haired hanyou that was on both their minds. She blushed as she thought about how she had woken up that morning and knew that Inuyasha would indeed have a fit if she returned with Sesshomaru's scent all over her.

Unaware of the exchange earlier that morning, Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome the bag she carried and added, "Yeah, I brought you some clothes. There's also some food in there if you or Sesshomaru are hungry."

"Um, thanks, Mom," Kagome said quickly.

"Mrs. Higurashi, follow me please," the orderly said once the doors opened at the first floor. "Kagome, the showers are just past the fountain, down that hall and take the first door on the right."

Both Kagome and her mother turned to the demon lord with identical expressions of deep thought.

He stared down at them and said, "You will do what must be done and we will depart. I am not a child. I am capable of 'entertaining' myself."

That said he promptly sank to the floor beside a large potted tree, laid his swords across his lap and closed his eyes. His white hair spilled onto the floor and his fur curled around his crossed legs. When a rosy-cheeked, squeaky-clean Kagome finally emerged from the shower in a fresh sweater and skirt, Sesshomaru was still engrossed in his expert imitation of a pale statue.

She scanned the crowded room and found her mother and the orderly speaking with a hospital worker. Kagome made her way to her mother, but paused when she felt like someone was watching her. Turning, she discovered a young man dressed in a ridiculously expensive suit standing in a dark corner out of the general foot-traffic. He did not shift guiltily and jerk his eyes away as most would at being caught staring at someone. Instead, he met her gaze until she felt forced to drop it.

Finally screwing up the courage to look at him again, she found he wasn't there. Kagome scanned the room for any sign of the man, but he had apparently vanished. He did not look like anyone she knew, but she could shake the sensation that he was familiar.

Not one to be too disturbed by the unusual, Kagome jogged cheerfully over to her mother. She felt extremely excited because her shower had revealed the fact that she did not even have a scar.

Sesshomaru must have either smelled her sensed her return because she jumped so high she nearly fell down when he spoke suddenly, "Your scent has improved, miko."

Once her heart had stopped trying to break out of her chest, Kagome turned to him and hissed, "Well, I wouldn't have had to scrub so hard if you hadn't decided to put your hand all over me. Why did you climb in bed with me anyways?"

Kagome braced herself for death, or at the least a severe tongue lashing, but Sesshomaru simply continued walking towards her mother and replied, "I was not aware of my actions. In my dream I lay with a fox kit and a cat demon and was simply moving to a place of greater warmth and comfort."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say. His candor had caught her off guard.

"Kagome, you won't believe what this young man was just telling me," Mrs. Higurashi called out when she noticed her daughter and the demon approaching. "It seems his employer has insisted on paying for any expenses from your stay here because of the trouble with Dr. Moto. We won't have to pay a dime, and you are free to go."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is your employer and why is he so interested in helping us?"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi chided, but the orderly waved his hand dismissively.

"She's right to question. My employer regrets that he must insist on remaining anonymous, but he says he's doing this because he took your words to heart, Kagome."

He turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a deep, traditional bow which the demon met with an indifferent stare. "I was told to give that to you."

"Are you saying this person knows us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome perked her ears for the answer, but again felt a prickling at the base of her neck that told her someone was watching. Turning quickly, she saw the young man again. He nodded curtly to her. His presence registered faintly with her miko senses, but Sesshomaru appeared to be oblivious to him. Perhaps it was just the close proximity of an incredibly powerful, and agitated, demon lord causing her instincts to react.

A group of people passed through her line of sight, and when they had passed, the man was gone again. She shuddered as a disturbing thought surfaced- if it hadn't been for the black hair and lack of markings, she would have almost thought he was- Sesshomaru.

_Maybe it was him. He did say he would make that man pay,_ Kagome thought to herself. Though she could not see him, she offered a grateful smile knowing that somehow it would be seen.

"I am merely a messenger, an employee. I'm afraid the only person who could answer that would be my employer who is otherwise occupied at the moment," the orderly replied in answer to Mrs. Higurashi's quesetion. He offered another stiff bow before departing with a small group of policemen.

xxx

Kagome stretched, grasping at the sky, as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. It seemed like ages since she had been arguing about shampoo with Inuyasha and been attacked by demons, but it hadn't even been a day yet. She worried about what could have kept him from coming to get her. Under normal circumstances, he'd practically bite his own arm off to get her away from Sesshomaru. Could he be seriously hurt? Or had something happened to the well? Sesshomaru was here after all, when Inuyasha was supposed to be the only one other than herself able to cross through.

"Kagome, I need to go check on Sota and Grandpa, and I'm sure you'd like to rest. Do you think it would be best to take a taxi or the train? The station's not far from here," Kagome's mother asked as she studied the demon out of the corner of her eye.

Fortunately, he decided to solve their problem himself. "The miko and I shall walk. You, wench, may return how you see fit. I refuse to tolerate the stench of those enchanted beasts or suffer the presence of more incorrigible human filth."

As if to prevent any protest he immediately stepped out into the morning rush of traffic only to resort to using his demonic speed to avoid being crushed by a large delivery truck. His aura flared so that Kagome could practically feel his irritation.

"Here everything won't move out of your path, Sesshomaru," Kagome told him ignoring the cold glare he sent her way. "Mom, why don't you take the train or a bus home. Sesshomaru and I will walk back. I need to stop by the store and get more Ramen and some things for the others, but then I need to get back before Inuyasha gets too riled up."

Both her mother and Sesshomaru barked, "No!" at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome looked at the demon who had turned with an actual expression of anger on his face.

"I refuse to remain in this time of yours any longer. You will return us to our proper time immediately," he ordered sharply. A hint of red crept into his eyes and his silver hair had begun to writhe in the breeze created by the surge in his power.

"Hey, we'll go back when I'm ready. This is _my_ proper time. And here I was worried you'd be trying to take over and rule all of Japan," Kagome fired right back at him, nearly seeing red herself.

"I would never want to rule such a place as this. The stench of humans even radiates from the very stones of these 'buildings' and these strange paths," he informed her, regaining his stoic mask, though his posture remained rigid and his lips tightly drawn.

"Mm-hhmm, well, I'm just as eager as you to get back, but unless you want Inuyasha waving Tetsusaiga around and threatening the lives of many innocent trees, shrubs and a certain demon lord, I suggest you let me buy something to placate him with," Kagome told him. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she slyly added, "And I'll bet Rin would love it if you brought something back for her."

The demon hesitated while he considered her words. She could tell her last suggestion hit home, but he wasn't about to admit it. "My brother is especially foolish, and I would hate to have to kill him before my debt is repaid. You may have two hours," he pronounced as though he were making a great concession for her.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, and turned instead to her mother. "I'll be home in two hours. You can go on home and let Sota and Grampa know I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" her mother asked and she stared pointedly at Sesshomaru who had developed a sudden interest in a crosswalk sign and watched it raptly as the light switched from "Walk" to "Don't walk."

Kagome nodded. Her mother gave her a debit card and a quick hug before hailing a cab and returning to the shrine.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. We both want to get back quickly, so there are a few rules that must be followed."

He narrowed golden eyes at her.

"First, don't kill anything or anyone. If there are any loud noises or something that appears to be a demon, it's not. Secondly, I know you are a great demon lord and expec- deserve respect, but this is not your time. People no longer recognize demons and we do not have lords, so do not be offended if people treat you just like a normal person."

"Miko, do not assume that I am as crass as that half-breed," Sesshomaru told her. "Just lead the way to this market of yours so that we may be on our way. Just because I have allowed you two hours, does not mean you need them."

Kagome sighed and began trudging in the direction of the mall. Sesshomaru fell silently into step beside her. It felt like having a giant white angel hovering over your shoulder, only this was an angel that could kill you in over a dozen different ways without caring and without even having to try.

Not surprisingly, the crowd on the sidewalk parted and passed a good distance on either side of them. She assumed the icy stare of the tall demon stalking alongside her was responsible for that. Every so often she glance up at him only to find him curiously observing everything around him with a carefully veiled interest, and though he tried to hide it, she could see his nose working through the assault of new smells that she knew were upsetting his delicate senses. He may have appeared at ease, but Kagome could tell by the forced grace of his usually effortlessly fluid movements he was actively scanning all his senses for any threat among the barrage of new information.

Two hours. Nothing could go wrong in two hours, could it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Chapter 10**

Last time:

Kagome sighed and began trudging in the direction of the mall. Sesshomaru fell silently into step beside her. It felt like having a giant white angel hovering over your shoulder, only this was an angel that could kill you in over a dozen different ways without caring and without even having to try.

Not surprisingly, the crowd on the sidewalk parted and passed a good distance on either side of them. She assumed the icy stare of the tall demon stalking alongside her was responsible for that. Every so often she glance up at him only to find him curiously observing everything around him with a carefully veiled interest, and though he tried to hide it, she could see his nose working through the assault of new smells that she knew were upsetting his delicate senses. He may have appeared at ease, but Kagome could tell by the forced grace of his usually effortlessly fluid movements he was actively scanning all his senses for any threat among the barrage of new information.

Two hours. Nothing could go wrong in two hours, could it?

xxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tapped her fingers against the rough plastic of the basket dangling from one arm. Inside it she had already tossed several packages of candy, some feminine products for her and Sango, and she now stood in front of the shelf where a large variety of Ramen normally sat. Today, following the streak of particularly bad luck she had been having, the only packages left were those labeled spicy. Yep, sometimes life just sucked.

xxx

It was a ten minute walk to the mall. Well, it would have taken ten minutes if she didn't have an ancient demon lord and his oversized ego to drag around. At first she had been rather pleased by the automatic clearing that opened around the demon. Kagome wasn't sure if regular humans could sense his irritation, but with her miko abilities his flared aura began to send constant goosebumps rippling through her skin after only about five minutes.

The asshole flat out refused to walk beside her, and trailed at least five feet behind her as though he were trying to convince someone he was not accompanying a human. She still hadn't figured out exactly who he was trying to convince seeing as how the only being within five hundred years of them that would have had any objection to this was Sesshomaru himself.

Just as Kagome was getting nice and pissed and had worked out exactly what she would tell Sesshomaru if she suddenly gained an incredible amount of power or stupidity, someone already possessing said stupidity belted out, "Hey, beautiful, did it hurt?"

Kagome stiffened and flushed, both flattered and annoyed, until she turned to inform the man that- yes, it had hurt when she fell from heaven but not as much it must have when his mother dropped him on his head- and saw several rather grungy young men loitering beside a small restaurant entrance leering, not at herself, but at Sesshomaru who had halted exactly five feet behind her when she had stopped and right in front of the men.

"You look like you're new in town. We could show you a good time, give you an _intimate_ tour of Tokyo," another man added with an expression that reminded her of Miroku's when he offered his usual proposition to a beautiful woman.

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru who, despite his excellent hearing, did not seem to have heard what the men had said.

"Two hours, wench," he reminded her in his chilling monotone.

Kagome returned her gaze to the men who appeared shocked, to say the least, upon hearing a clearly masculine voice come from the white haired "woman." Taking advantage of this she hurried on in the direction of the mall, glancing once to make sure that "beautiful" was still following. Once she felt the men were far enough away, Kagome allowed herself to snigger and raised her voice enough to ask, "You do realize that those men thought you were a woman?"

"You are jealous," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Kagome snorted and flipped her hair at him. She halted at an intersection to wait for the light to change. Sesshomaru halted at his self-mandated five feet behind her, but the open space filled suddenly with a group of tourists babbling to one another in a strange language.

She thought nothing of it until she heard the familiar clicking of cameras joined by a low growl a moment later. Kagome whirled and found that a group of tourists had completely engulfed the demon, snapping pictures of him and sidling up beside him so their companions could take some of them with him. Kagome wondered what in the world they were thinking until she caught the word "samurai" mentioned several times between long stretches of their native tongue.

Wisely, she covered her smile with her hand. Sesshomaru's demonic aura flared with rage causing a spontaneous breeze to swirl around him and lift his long white hair into a shimmering display, but this only seemed to excite the tourists who babbled rapidly and snapped even more pictures.

Kagome decided it was high time to rescue the demon and the tourists from one another. Chaos broke out before she could push her way through, though. Sesshomaru confiscated the nearest camera and had been about to crush it in his fist when the flash went off. Kagome could tell he was surprised despite his lack of facial expression because the camera remained unscathed while he blinked his golden eyes several times. The tourist whose camera had been taken now shouted at the demon in his own tongue. There was no need for translation- anger was the same in almost any language.

Kagome took advantage of Sesshomaru's brief shock and snatched the camera back then shoved it into the tourist's chest. Putting on her best angry face, she began to shout back at him about not taking pictures unless he had permission. Her efforts succeeded. The group had nearly vanished into the crowd by the time Sesshomaru recovered and demanded, "What manner of weapon was that? I thought you said humans did not recognize my kind. If this is so, why was I attacked?"

Kagome sighed and explained, "That was not a weapon, it was a camera. And they thought you were a samurai because of your clothes. They are tourists."

She glanced over her shoulder at him to see if he understood. His golden eyes studied her and he said, "Explain."

"Those people were tourists, foreigners, or anyone really, who visit someplace to see and experience new things. I guess you would be considered a tourist right now. Your clothes, well, nobody wears that any more except for special occasions or to impress tourists. They thought you were a samurai and wanted to take a photo of you."

"And what do these 'photos' do, if they are not weapons?"

"A camera is a machine that takes photographs of things. I don't know how it works, but it makes an exact copy of what ever it is pointed at onto this stuff called film. Then specially trained people put the image onto a paper so it can be framed," Kagome continued. She began to miss the silence.

"So this 'camera' is just another term for the 'phone'?" Sesshomaru asked, though it sounded more like he was thinking aloud.

"No, a phone is used to talk to other people, though now some cell phones have cameras on them. But a camera cannot be used as a phone. It is just for taking photos."

Sesshomaru remained silent, and Kagome assumed this meant her answer had satisfied him. The rest of the way to the mall was uneventful, but when she checked her watch, she noticed it had taken twenty minutes to get there.

xxx

Kagome snapped from her thoughts and checked her watch. Only an hour left, and she still hadn't gotten anything for Rin or Shippo (other than candy) and she still had to find another grocery store to get Ramen. At least Sesshomaru had behaved himself so far. He was so quiet, it was like he wasn't even there.

"Sesshoma-" Kagome started, but stopped when she noticed that he really wasn't there.

"Stupid dog, and they say curiosity killed the cat," Kagome grumbled under her breath as she ran along the back of the store glancing down each aisle for her missing demon. Honestly, how does someone with knee-length white hair, ancient armor, clothing and weapons, and a long fur pelt draped over his shoulder disappear in a small store?

She ran to the front of the store and scanned each of the registers and the area near the exit hoping that he had not decided to wander around on his own. Finally she spotted him standing beside one of the claw machines filled with those cute, irresistible little plush toys that are impossible to win. A little boy was at the controls trying to retrieve a large, stuffed dragon while whistles and flashing lights cheered his vain efforts.

The demon watched the claw and the lights intently, but cringed slightly at the noises. Satisfied that he was not destroying anything or anyone, Kagome found a line and paid for her items. On impulse, she had thrown in a few fashion magazines for both men and women that Sesshomaru could read while they finished shopping. At least she hoped he would read them. As a joke she had nearly tossed an adult magazine in as well, but decided against it when she noticed the little old woman behind her give a disapproving frown.

Another disappointed child trudged away from the claw machine when Kagome approached.

"These items amuse children?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Yeah, kids love stuffed toys," Kagome replied. "Would you like to try? You have to use the claw to get the toy out."

Sesshomaru dipped his head, then lifted his own claws and drew poison to the tips.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed once she guessed his intentions, and dropped the coins she had fished from her pocket. "You can't just take one. You have to win it."

"You said I must use claws to retrieve it," he responded as he stared blankly down at her.

Kagome growled and stomped her foot. "Ha, ha, very funny. Just come on. I'll take you to a store that sells better ones. These are only cheap junk things anyway. And we have to find another grocery store too. This one is out of Ramen. Oooff!" Kagome grunted as a man in a long, dark coat knocked her down.

"_We_ must do nothing," Sesshomaru corrected stepping past her as though she were a pile of something that he would not wish to soil his boots. "You will take care of whatever you must, and I will suffer your presence until we return to that half-breed and I can be rid of you."

Kagome glared at the swaying length of white hair that smugly followed its owner out into the crowded walkway of the mall. A hand gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet. She brushed off her backside and turned to thank the man who had helped her when she saw that he held a gun. He shook his head at her when she tried to scream, then pressed the cold steel against her neck.

All that escaped was a soft, "Eep!"

"Cooperate and I'll let you go, understand?" the man hissed in her ear.

His breath stank of stale liquor and vomit. Kagome gagged, but managed to nod her agreement. Why did this always happen to her? Did she have a sign or something on her forehead that said, "Attack me."?

Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru hoping he had noticed her absence and would be coming to get her shortly. And there he stood, her knight in ancient armor though lacking a white steed. His lithe demon frame rested casually against the doorpost and he watched her with an apathetic bemusement shining in his golden eyes. A brief smirk broke his expressionless mask for a moment telling Kagome that he did not intend to do a damn thing.

_Asshole_, she mouthed at him, but found herself being jerked around by her captor who barked, "Okay, everyone, down on the floor!" The people froze in fear and just stared dumbly at them. "Do it or I'll kill this girl and then one of you every ten minutes until either you do what I say or you're all dead!"

As if to emphasize his threat he dug the barrel of the gun into her neck until she squealed in pain. Finally, the customers and the clerks listened. The man took her to each register and had the workers empty their registers for him. His small duffle now full of cash, the man backed towards the door, dragging Kagome along with him.

When he passed the door, he noticed Sesshomaru standing there and jumped. When the demon showed no sign of acknowledging the man's presence, much less attacking, the man shoved Kagome roughly towards him then sprinted off. Kagome stumbled, expecting to land roughly against a firm, yet fluffy Sesshomaru. Instead she found herself land sharply on the hard floor where Sesshomaru had been standing.

He now stood five feet away, looked down at her and said, "Forty-five minutes."

Kagome glared up at him and glanced at her watch. Exactly forty-five minutes until her two hours expired. She glared at him again briefly wondering where the hell he kept his watch. She found her feet and her tongue at the same time.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't you stop that guy? He stole all their money." she demanded, thinking that her own hair would be swirling around her at this point had she a demonic aura to show off.

"Why should this Sesshomaru concern himself with mortal affairs? A petty thief is no threat."

Kagome fumed. "Well, what about your stupid life debt? If he had killed me, then you'd lose your honor."

"He could not have killed you, miko," Sesshomaru told her with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He turned and walked away from her either forgetting or not caring that he did not have any idea where they were going.

"Oh, is that so?" she snapped at him and ran to keep up with him, also forgetting that he had no idea where he was going. "Well, I think you are well aware that I am human which means that unlike you, if I get shot, I die."

"Indeed, I am well aware of this, _human_," he shot back at her. "And perhaps one day you may live up to your boast, unfortunately, that man would have been no help to you. His weapon was no more deadly than a wooden sword."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, but thought about what he had said. The man's gun wasn't real? She guessed that after having been shot he would know a gun, by smell if not by sight. She fought back a smile. He hadn't done anything because he knew she would be okay.

Grinning wickedly, she asked in an innocent voice, "So, does that mean if my life had really been in danger, you would have rescued me?"

He ignored her question, and asked, "Where is the next hellish place you wish to visit before your time is up?"

Kagome decided to take a page out of his book and skipped on ahead of him without a word. She continued to ignore him while she bought Ramen, then when she led him into a toy store, though she couldn't help but sneak a look at his face when they walked into the children's paradise.

A display of battery operated toys walked, crawled, jumped, flipped, barked, beeped and a number of other amazing little tricks for an audience of bored parents, excited children and one outwardly indifferent demon. If he were not _not_ looking at the toys so hard, she might have actually believed he wasn't interested. Giggling slightly, she left him there while she searched for some inexpensive and durable toys for Shippo and Rin.

She decided on a pack of crayons and a coloring book for each, and a deck of cards for Rin. Shippo really seemed to love playing Go Fish, and the thought of the great demon lord playing with the little girl made them too much to resist. Deciding she needed to check on her demon, Kagome eased around the corner of the aisle and peeked at him.

He was now the only one at the display having effectively scared off all the other parents and children, how she did not want to know. One of the toys had gone still, either at the end of its routine or its battery. Sesshomaru reached down trying to prod it to life. When it didn't respond, he glared at its insolence and lifted it in his clawed hand. Much to Kagome's delight, the toy sprang to life with an obnoxious tune and ridiculous dance just as he did this and it surprised him so much he threw it into the wall with a soft growl.

"He, he, he-" she giggled.

"Kagome!" a high-pitched voice squealed.

After falling and picking herself up from her own shock, Kagome turned to find her friends from school crowding around her. They bombarded her with questions about her health and her expected return to school which she answered numbly.

Her luck must have been changing. There had not been a single incident since she had been attacked, Sesshomaru had behaved himself without her having to give him the magazines, and now she had gotten through an entire conversation with her friends without Sesshomaru popping up to ruin it. She did _not_ want to answer their questions if they found she was here with him.

Kagome let out a sigh and smiled. Yep, her luck was definitely improving.

The blare of a small siren a couple of aisles down startled her, but not near as much as the soft hiss, pop, and the slow death of the siren that followed. Damn it, she had spoken too soon.

Reluctance slowed her pace, but Kagome finally rounded the corner to find a satisfied demon lord standing over the ruins of what had once been a toy fire truck. Its mangled box claimed it had a lifelike siren and could actually spray water up to three feet. The demon stared evenly at her before gliding past and down another aisle as if daring her to say something.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and followed. She found him in the section of toys for little girls. He was staring at a doll with long, black hair, a traditional kimono and bare feet. It had a cheerful smile painted on its face, and sparkling brown eyes.

"I'll bet Rin is wondering where her lord is. Do you ever think she will get scared when you leave her like this and find a human village to stay with?" Kagome asked suddenly, reminded of the girl by the doll that resembled her.

Sesshomaru did not answer and moved quickly away from the doll. "Twenty minutes."

"Aren't you going to pick something out for Rin? I've already gotten what Inuyasha wants." Kagome lifted the sack filled to bulging with Ramen.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and said in a voice so cold it sent shivers running down her spine, "You grow far too comfortable in my presence, mortal. It is unwise, if you value your life."

He glided past her with demonic grace and whispered just as he drew even with her ear, "Nineteen minutes."

Kagome shivered and tried to swallow the lump of fear that caught in her throat. He passed so closely that she felt the cold touch of his sleeve and the rough thump of both Tenseiga and Tokijin against her thigh. Her heart pounded in her chest and she closed her eyes in an effort to calm it. All that white- his hair, clothes, even his fair skin- the color of death. Had she really forgotten what he was? Who he was?

Sesshomaru was deathly beautiful; he made killing an art, and she had been foolish enough to point out his weakness to him. Kagome marched over to the doll and grabbed it from the shelf, quickly hiding it beneath her other selections.

_Rin_, she thought to herself. _You deserve this. You are the only living proof that a real red heart beats within that ivory tower_.

Kagome glanced at the register and did not see Sesshomaru anywhere in sight, so she paid for everything and hid the doll at the bottom of the sack. If she couldn't convince the demon lord to give it to her, then she would pass it on the next time they saw each other.

When Kagome could not find him anywhere inside the store, she panicked. Had she really made him that upset with her comment about Rin? No, that couldn't be it. Her feet carried her back out into the crowded walkway, and that is where she found him.

He stood, rigid as a marble statue amidst the steady stream of people flowing by on all sides. His golden eyes stared straight ahead at a candy store, though he did not appear to be really focused on anything. His stance, at first, struck her as one she had seen him take on occasion, standing upon the edge of a cliff, staring at the sky in intense contemplation. However, there was something different this time (other than the swarm of humans and neon signs in the background).

Instead of a cool, collected poise, his body seemed tensed as though some horrible fear or memory had seized him. His face remained passive, yet his eyes looked clouded with confusion or even disbelief and his lips were tightly drawn. Even at this distance she could tell he had his hand clenched into a fist, and when she drew closer, she could see he was bleeding. She was also struck by the overwhelming smell of chocolate coming from the candy store. If it was this strong for her, it had to be making Sesshomaru sick.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked and grew worried when he did not respond. She touched his arm, expecting to be thrown back or at least slapped off, but he did not even flinch.

"Sesshomaru," she tried again, in a stronger voice. "Isn't my two hours up now?"

For a moment he continued to stare into space, then suddenly it seemed as though a spell were lifted and he blinked. Without a word he started walking back the way they had come. Something about his stride and the tense snap of his movements warned her to remain quiet, but her mouth didn't seem to heed that warning.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. Inwardly, she cringed at her own stupidity and thought about how nice it would have been to graduate.

The demon stopped, and in a voice no louder than a whisper said, "I remember."


	11. Chapter 11

-1Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha. He and his friends are Rumiko Takahashi's.

**Chapter 11**

Last time:

"Sesshomaru," she tried again, in a stronger voice. "Isn't my two hours up now?"

For a moment he continued to stare into space, then suddenly it seemed as though a spell were lifted and he blinked. Without a word he started walking back the way they had come. Something about his stride and the tense snap of his movements warned her to remain quiet, but her mouth didn't heed that warning.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. Inwardly, she cringed at her own stupidity and thought about how nice it would have been to graduate.

The demon stopped, and in a voice no louder than a whisper said, "I remember."

xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru glided briskly ahead of Kagome and took advantage of the space that so conveniently opened before him. She increased her pace in attempt to catch up, only she had to stop every few steps to adjust the cumbersome packages she had accumulated during her two hour shopping spree. Inuyasha better enjoy his damn Ramen because Kagome just knew she'd have the imprint of the sharp corner of the box in her thigh for days.

_Okay- mental breakdown, demon lord, or the President of the United States- that jerk could use his one arm to help carry some of this stuff_, she thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru, wait," she called after him and put on one last burst of teenage girl speed to pull up even with the demon. "What do you mean you remember?"

"Just what I said, miko," he replied in a curt, but emotionless voice. "Do not tell me this phrase is beyond your ken?"

"Don't tell me you're developing a sense of humor, demon," she shot right back. "There's a lot that someone who's been around as long as you could remember, ya know. Oh, say, you might have remembered that today was wash day, or that you have an important meeting coming up or that you left the toilet seat up..."

He paused long enough to shoot her a withering glare and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Kagome smiled and said, "Sorry. But you see what I mean?"

Sesshomaru made a slight noise, Kagome would have thought it was a snort on anyone less dignified, and lifted his nose to the air and wrinkled it slightly. She almost thought she saw him turn a bit green for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I remember what transpired after touching that mirror. And that- poison you attempted to trick me into consuming."

"Poison?" Kagome was more than a little confused.

Sesshomaru grimaced and wrinkled his nose, which surprised Kagome and struck her as oddly cute. It reminded her of when she had given him the candy bar as a child.

She let out a laugh and asked, "Oh, do you mean the candy bar?"

He glared at her. "It had a sweet taste at first, but then..."

The demon apparently did not wish to relive this newly discovered and rather unpleasant memory. He shuddered and added softly, "At least you insisted Inuyasha accompany me to the river instead of that human with the vile habit."

"So you remember that, too, huh?" Kagome questioned without trying to hide her amusement.

"I accept that I owed you a life debt as a result of this, do not take that to mean that I am in any way grateful for your actions," he told her coldly as he slowed his pace and dropped back to his customary five foot distance. "You should have allowed the hanyou to slay me."

Kagome struggled to adjust her packages and snorted as she stepped through the exit and onto the crowded sidewalks. She shouldered her way through waves of rushing people until Sesshomaru's invisible five foot tether brought him and his intimidation after her. A smile turned the corners of her mouth and she inhaled deeply before marching off in the direction of the shrine.

The rest of their walk was uneventful to say the least. The demon lord retreated into himself once again, likely to sift through the confusion of his newly awakened memories. Kagome was more than a little curious as to what exactly was going on in his head (she was, after all, intimately involved in those memories), not that she really wanted to hear his life story or an in-depth analysis of his psyche, but would it have killed him to at least throw out a comment every now and then?

Maybe it would have killed him. The thought amused her. The demon lord's fatal weakness: conversation. His epitaph would read, "Talked to death." Either way, his silent presence unnerved her. Occasionally, she worked up the nerve to glance back and possibly say something, but an expressionless face and cold golden eyes firmly ignored her.

In fact, Sesshomaru remained oblivious to everything. He did not so much as flinch when a passing driver laid on his horn. Once Kagome had gotten her heart rate back under control, she shot an incredulous look at Sesshomaru. Had that been Inuyasha, she'd probably be helping some poor guy crawl out of what was left of his car, while said half-demon expressed some heart-felt curses to the sidewalk. Not that she didn't mind the lack of violence, Kagome just found it incredibly disturbing that he could be off in his own world yet still shadow her like a faithful puppy. That image banished her worries and sent her into a fit of not-so-subtle laughter. Maybe it was canine instinct.

xxx

Kagome was still giggling when she arrived at the base of the tall stair that led to her home. A sudden breeze stirred her hair and she turned to look for Sesshomaru only to find he had decided to take the entire stair in one impressive leap. Kagome paused to pant for breath when she finally cleared the last step. The packages sat around her feet while she stretched the soreness from her muscles. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek which she wiped away.

A particularly nasty piece of her mind prepared to leave her mouth when she noticed an extremely relaxed demon staring leisurely up at the Sacred Tree, but the words lost all momentum when she saw the familiar tree and the welcoming door of her house. She had spent almost two weeks back in the feudal era, though some of that delay had been the fault of little Sesshomaru.

"It's good to be home," she finally announced, her anger with Sesshomaru completely forgotten.

The strong scent of her mother's cooking hit her a moment later, and her stomach growled in recognition. Kagome glanced over at their new tall, fluffy lawn ornament, hesitating only a moment, before she hefted her purchases and called out, "Hey, Sesshomaru, would you like to come in and eat something before we go back?"

He said something in a low voice, but this far away she couldn't make it out. Kagome ran up behind him and said, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Do not complain to me of you inadequacies, human," he told her icily, but to her surprise she heard what she thought to be a slight complaint from his own stomach and if she looked at his face she could tell his nose was testing the scents on the air.

Briefly, Kagome wondered how long it had been since he had eaten. Surely even great demons got hungry, even the arrogant and stubborn ones.

"We shall return at once, wench, so that I may be rid of you. I'm certain that impatient half-breed is near harming himself without your company though I cannot fathom how you suffer one another," Sesshomaru continued without moving his gaze from its study of the Sacred Tree.

Kagome shrugged and just walked back into her house. She was hungry and there was no way she had any intention of passing up one of her mother's special dinners. If she knew the woman, her mother had probably gone all out by preparing all her favorite dishes and several she hoped would please the palate of their unexpected guest who, at her last glance, was still being a very stately lawn ornament. If he wanted to get back so fast, he could either go by himself or come in and fetch her. Either way, it meant she could eat and greet her family.

Sota wasted no time in making his presence known. He slammed full blast into Kagome and nearly sent her through the wall.

"Kagome's back!" he cried out, though the words were a little muffled since his face was buried in her stomach.

"Sota, get off your sister. You know she just got out of the hospital." Her mother's voice drifted out to them from the kitchen.

The little boy peeled himself away and looked up at her with an overly large grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Sota?" she accused.

His smile grew until his eyes squeezed shut and he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, it's not every day that my big sis is _really_ sick. Besides if you can skip school to run around with de- "

"Oh, so you don't really care how I'm doing you just wanted to stare at Sesshomaru," Kagome interrupted.

"No, sis, I was really worried about you!"

"Sure."

"So, where is he?" Sota prodded, then peered around Kagome as though the demon might be hiding behind her.

"Sota, he's outside, and don't even think about going out there. He may be Inuyasha's brother, but he is NOT Inuyasha. I don't think he'll go out of his way to kill you or anything," Sota's eyes doubled in size, "but don't make it easy for him."

Kagome smirked as Sota gulped then ran back into the living room. A few moments later the beeps and sound effects from his video game drifted out. She lifted her purchases yet again and went to see if her mother needed help in the kitchen.

xxx

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh. Well, in all truth, he wanted to shove Inuyasha's wench down that well, humiliate the half-breed for a while, then go and wash every single trace of this human stench from his person. Something about this place lingered. He could already tell the smoky-textured odor had saturated the silk of his clothing and it would probably take years to fully air out his fur.

Damn, that wench and her pack! He really was hungry. Healing took a great amount of energy and even for a demon as strong as himself, after such a devastating wound he would need to replenish those energy stores. If only that wench would hurry. The scent of her mother's cooking drove his senses insane, and his stomach had actually growled while she spoke to him. He doubted she had heard, however. Humans had such poor senses.

Sesshomaru took another deep breath once the miko had gone inside and let it out very slowly. Damn this time of hers as well. The very air was so vile it made even the odor of human food seem less revolting. He tested the scent coming from the large hut, then began walking slowly towards it before he even realized. He could almost feel saliva slicking his fangs as he moved. He smelled meat.

He kept his face stone as he entered the human hut. Similar to his first visit, he heard more voices than there were scents and these were accompanied by a strange sounds that could only be identified as noise. His nose picked up the old male's scent as it grew stronger than that of the meat, and he allowed a frown to break his mask. The human's scent was laced with anger.

"Demon, be gone!" he heard the old voice screech and a flurry of small scrolls flew towards him.

His frown deepened. Did this old one not realize that his sutras held no power? Now he realized his doubts about the girl's sanity were not unfounded. It apparently ran in the family. Lifting his claws, he destroyed them all and bit back a satisfied smirk at the sound of shredding paper. One last scroll remained stuck to his claw, and before he could rid himself of the nuisance, the miko burst into the room.

"NO, GRANDPA!" she screeched and threw herself at the other human.

"MY SUTRAS!" the old one wailed as he clutched his face and watched the shredded bits of paper drift slowly to the ground.

Sesshomaru stared pointedly at them both and released enough poison from his claw to melt the last scroll pinned to it. He withheld a smirk at the devastated gape on the old human's face and glided silently past them to resume his hunt for the meat. He relished the sounds of the miko reprimanding the old man about his 'useless sutras' while the old human continued to bemoan his loss. From what he could gather, the same had happened to Inuyasha which came very close to putting a grin on his face. The sight of a mound of fresh, bloody meat sitting on a counter in the kitchen actually did.

The room was presently empty, but the other female in the miko's pack had been busy in her preparations. He was not certain exactly what a usual human meal entailed, but to him this one seemed extravagant. Would it really take this much to feed four humans, one of which was extremely young and another infirm? His nose told him that the miko's mother was somewhere upstairs, the miko continued to scold the old one, and the child currently occupied the room emitting the strange sounds.

His smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Sesshomaru moved closer to the enticing scent. The demonic urge to devour and quickly regain his energy almost overwhelmed him as his fangs elongated and a redness tinted his vision. With weakening restraint, he slowly reached out and touched the flesh with a finger only to find it protected by some slick, yet invisible barrier. His surprise quelled his instincts to savagely consume this find for which he was quite grateful because it allowed him to regain his composure before the miko's mother returned.

She jumped upon seeing him standing there which gave him a faint surge of satisfaction, but to her credit she composed herself quickly. "Oh, hello, Sesshomaru. Everything is almost ready. I wasn't sure what you would prefer so I tried to make sure we had a wide variety."

She walked over to the basin near the meat and washed her hands before she turned to a large white box, nearly as tall as Sesshomaru himself, and opened it. Sesshomaru had to admit that this new contraption fascinated him. He could smell an assortment of human foods within it and a light shone when the door had opened. Curious as well as drawn by a stronger scent of meat, he silently moved behind the woman so he could see inside.

Why they needed a lantern for food he could not guess, but he wanted to see how they accomplished this. Needless to say, seeing no source for the light baffled him. He decided to investigate further if that girl took too long to take him back.

The human wench finally stood up carrying a platter of raw meat covered in some manner of human seasoning and turned to leave the box when she finally noticed him there. A shriek split his ears and she threw the platter into the air. Instantly, his gaze was drawn to the meat and he caught the platter effortlessly before it could hit the ground.

"Mom?" the miko questioned and her pounding footsteps preceded her uncouth arrival.

The wench stared up at him with fear written openly on her face. Sesshomaru did not change his expression. He kept his gaze on the meat and said, "This is sufficient."

"Oh, well, I- I need to- prepare-"

"This is sufficient. I do not require your preparations, wench," he told the near trembling woman as he allowed her to take back the platter. He ignored the slightly horrified look on her face, turned and met the miko's eye as he added, "And do not attempt to thank me, girl, your gratitude is wasted on me. Just be quick."

He slipped through the door and followed his nose to the room where he would be served then sat with a regal stiffness. He adjusted his swords for comfort and stared at the extremely unappetizing array that lay before him. Was he actually about to sit and eat in the presence of lowly humans? He closed his eyes and sifted through some of his new memories. This was no worse than having proudly displayed that pathetic fish or having human women help him dress.

xxx

Kagome and her mother stood staring after Sesshomaru once he had sauntered gracefully from the kitchen.

"Why that arrogant-" Kagome started.

"I didn't think he'd want to eat this," her mother interrupted in a very confused voice.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the last place the demon had passed. "Oh, I wouldn't put it past him to eat it raw. Inuyasha practically does the same, mostly cause he's too impatient for it to finish cooking."

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the platter in her hand then back up at the empty doorway. "No, not that, it's just that this meat has been spiced with curry. I was about to open another package that was unseasoned. I figured by the way Inuyasha reacted to it, his brother wouldn't like it either."

Kagome couldn't help the huge grin that split her face. She reached and took the platter from her mother as she said, "Here, Mom, let me help you with that. If the great demon lord wants _this _meat, then who are we to deny him?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled softly into her hand then added, "I'll make sure to have a glass of milk ready. Just in case."

xxx

The soft patter of feet and the scent of the child drew Sesshomaru from his musings. It amused him that this boy believed he could sneak up on him. Remaining perfectly still, Sesshomaru waited until the boy had finally moved within a few feet of him then opened his eyes. He hid his amusement well as the boy predictably jumped into the air then stumbled over his own feet in attempt to back away.

Rather than staying down and cowering in fear, the boy shot him a wide grin and exclaimed, "Wow, you have the same eyes as Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru sniffed and looked away. "Do not compare me with that half-breed filth."

The boy was not discouraged. "So, you're a full demon! Wow, I bet you've got some neat powers. Like Inuyasha has his 'Sankon Tessou'!" As he spoke the child narrowed his eyes and swatted the air in imitation of that idiot half-demon.

Sesshomaru refused to dignify that with a response. He perked his ears at the soft footfalls of the miko approaching. A few minutes later, the boy heard her, too, and quickly seated himself (to Sesshomaru's horror) right beside the demon. The smell of meat grew stronger as she drew closer and he had to actually work to restrain himself. Despite his hunger, there was something about the miko's smile as she brought the meat that made him a little suspicious. He arched an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

Soon, the miko's entire pack had gathered around the food and began to eat, though in silence. Tension charged the air and the old man continued to shoot dirty looks at the demon whenever Kagome was not forcing her grandfather down with a glare of her own. Sesshomaru's appetite wavered as he watched the humans devour their meal. He could smell something on his meat, but it smelled no different than what the humans were eating so it obviously contained no poison.

The very notion that a human could poison him made him want to laugh. He resisted, and with renewed confidence, sliced a large portion of the raw meat with his claw and put it in his mouth. Every muscle in his body froze. Had he been wrong? It took every ounce of demon strength to keep from spitting out the meat and clawing at the flame that now threatened to consume his entire mouth. His eyes wanted to water and his nose stung, but he firmly reined in those signs of weakness in attempt to maintain any shred of dignity he still had after encountering this miko and his half-brother.

With an agonizing slowness, Sesshomaru managed to chew and swallow that piece as his mouth continued to burn. He studied the humans with loathing and noted that none of them seemed to have any problems though he could smell the same stench in the swill they ate as had been on his own food. Both the miko and her mother looked at him from the corner of their eyes as though they were expecting some kind of reaction from him.

The miko paused and whispered in a voice meant for his ears alone, "My mother tried to tell you. Just drink from that glass there and it will help with the burn."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth and wanted to tell the girl exactly what he thought of her advice, unfortunately his mouth had lost all faculty for speech and it was all he could do to glare coldly at her. Cautiously, he lifted the glass filled with the white liquid under his nose so he could subtly sniff it. No poison he could smell, but with the way his mouth felt he didn't think he could hold out much longer. He pressed the cold glass to his lips, savoring the brief relief, before he tipped it and allowed the cool liquid to quench the flames in his mouth. Though the coolness did not last, the fire had dulled to a sting by the time he had drained his glass.

A new level of dislike Sesshomaru had not known he had for the miko stirred in him. She had purposely done this to him. Said miko reached for her own glass and purposely knocked it onto his meat. The liquid inside pooled on the plate and began to inch dangerously close to his person.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Clumsy me. Let me clean that and I'll bring you a fresh serving," the miko cried out and quickly sopped up the liquid with a cloth. As she leaned into him, she whispered again, "This was all your fault. And before you even think it, you know that even if I had warned you, you're too stubborn to think that a human could handle something that you could not. So just hold on a little longer and I'll bring you some fresh stuff to help get that taste out of your mouth."

The girl returned a moment later with a fresh plate of meat, none of which had a hint of that seasoning on it. Still he didn't take a complete bite until he had trimmed a little off the edge to test it. Some stinging still remained from that first mouthful, but other than that this was a very excellent cut. By the time the meal ended, his anger with the miko had simmered down to a high annoyance.

xxx

Sesshomaru sat a short time later on the floor in the corner of the room where the strange box was emitting the most aggravating sounds Sesshomaru had yet to hear. Once again, and probably not for the last time during this strange experience, Sesshomaru was unsure why he was still here in this time or how these annoying humans were still breathing. Currently, the runt was lying on his belly holding a small device that was tied by a black cord to a device beneath the box.

The child appeared very taken with it as he twitched and moved in response to what was happening to the images on the box. After an insufferable stretch of that strange activity, the boy seemed to wake from a daze and realize he was there.

"Wanna play? You can even play against me if you want, I'll go easy on you since it's your first time," the boy asked suddenly, extending the small object he held towards the demon.

Did that boy honestly think he would answer? Sesshomaru blinked and turned his gaze to the wall.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Inuyasha plays with me, and he's even beaten me before," the boy urged.

"Now, Sota, that's not fair to ask," the miko scolded as she came into the room. "He doesn't know how to play and Inuyasha has had lots of experience. You can't expect Sesshomaru to be as good as Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. Pathetic humans. "Do you honestly think you can bait me into engaging in that ridiculous 'game' with your brother? You cannot expect me to behave as my brother, nor should you think me to be as dim-witted as he. Now, quickly, ready yourself to return to our proper era. The stench of your kind tries my patience."

"Yeah, Kagome, girls stink so get out!" the boy called out and launched a pillow at her.

"Eep!" the miko squealed and ran laughing from the room with exuberance comparable to Rin's.

Rin. It seemed weeks since he had heard her laugh or seen her toothy smile. Of course he did not miss the tiny human, but he did notice her absence. As he thought on the little girl, a strange sensation tightened his chest and clutched his heart, a feeling much like the inexplicable urge to be near that miko, only the miko annoyed him to no end whereas Rin amused him.

His thoughts strayed to the conversation he and the miko had shared before he had revived the healer. Could the miko have been right? Sesshomaru now had memories to accompany the phantom scents and feelings that continued to haunt him and he pondered the images from his time as a child in the miko's care. She had indeed been loving toward him, something she was correct in saying she had not shown him before. Had it been her behavior towards him, her care rather than the girl herself, that had drawn him? If so, that would explain his current emotions. Rin, too, cared for him. Perhaps he did _miss_ her.

These thoughts were too much for him to handle at once. He did not enjoy these strange sentiments nor did he want to consider them. He allowed the annoying shouts of the child to break him from them.

"Die, come on, just die already!" he shouted at the box as he waved the object in his hand causing the cord to writhe like a snake.

This continued for a moment longer until Sesshomaru's nonexistent patience remembered that it didn't exist and thus he was suffering for no reason. Just as the little boy screamed die again, he called his whip forth and sent it through the hated figure in the image. Sparks flew, and the box gave a few last pops before it fell into silence.

The child just sat there staring at the box while the miko and her mother rushed into the room. All eyes went from the ruined box directly to the immensely relieved demon.

"He is dead. And do not bother to thank me," Sesshomaru told them.

Anger radiated from the miko in unsettling waves. She gripped a thick bolt of cloth in her hands until her knuckles turned white. He could hear her teeth grinding as she hissed, "Thank you? For destroying a very expensive television set, not to mention our only one! SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru blinked, convinced she had finally lost what little sanity he had credited her with. Her eyes blazed and fixed upon him as though waiting for something. The others in the room wavered between looking at him or the girl.

"I am sitting," he told her, pleased that this seemed to further enrage her. Did she honestly expect him to submit like his brother?

The miko stomped her foot in a very childish manner, then marched over. She threw the cloth at him then snapped, "I thought you might like to bathe before we go back seeing as how my 'stench' is probably all over you too by now."

Sesshomaru eyed the towel with disgust then regained his feet and towered over her in an instant. How dare she speak to him in such a manner! It took every ounce of his restraint to simply stare passively down at her instead of ripping off her head as she deserved. However far from being frightened, she appeared to be contemplating a similar fate for himself.

Several times she opened her mouth then closed it without speaking until she finally whirled and stomped out of the room.

"The bathroom is this way," she called over her shoulder.

For reasons that would forever be a mystery to him, Sesshomaru followed.

xxxxxxxx

A/N- Hi guys, I hope you've enjoyed the silliness. It will continue to next chapter when our beloved demon encounters the modern shower. I've tried to stay in character as much as humanly possible, but I am human and really wanted to have some fun with Sesshomaru before sending him back. So like or not, feel free to let me know. And thank you to all who review and encourage me! Special thanks to Winterzforgotten for her help in getting this chp. done!


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends and family. They're Rumiko Takahashi's.

**Chapter 12**

Last time:

xxxxxxxxxx

The miko stomped her foot in a very childish manner, then marched over. She threw the cloth at him then snapped, "I thought you might like to bathe before we go back seeing as how my 'stench' is probably all over you too by now."

Sesshomaru eyed the towel with disgust then regained his feet and towered over her in an instant. How dare she speak to him in such a manner! It took every ounce of his restraint to simply stare passively down at her instead of ripping off her head as she deserved. However far from being frightened, she appeared to be contemplating a similar fate for himself.

Several times she opened her mouth then closed it without speaking until she finally whirled and stomped out of the room.

"The bathroom is this way," she called over her shoulder.

For reasons that would forever be a mystery to him, Sesshomaru followed.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay, there's shampoo, conditioner and body wash inside, and you already have your towel. There's a robe hanging from the hook here so you can toss your clothes outside the door if you'd like them washed," the miko spouted out hurriedly as she pointed out various objects located inside the strangest room Sesshomaru had seen yet. It amazed him how her anger from earlier had dissipated in the amount of time it took to ascend the stairs.

A large mirror lined the wall above a small basin, though it was sectioned and appeared as though it might open. A strange variety of objects cluttered the counter surrounding the basin, some of which smelled very much like that vile spray the miko had used on him when they had first arrived. He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

Beside this stood another basin with a tall, lidded tank attached behind it, only this one was much deeper, closer to the ground and already held water though it smelled terribly. If she expected him to wash himself in _that_, she would be sorely disappointed- no very painfully and life-threateningly disappointed.

He listened to her explanation with half an ear. What the hell was this shampoo and conditioner? The body wash he could guess based on its oh-so-clever name, but the rest could have been another language. He held the towel loosely and stared at the strange tub she now indicated with a careless sweep of her hand.

It was long and about as wide as it was tall and a strange curtain made of some shining material hung around it. The wall at one end contained a spout, some knobs and another very odd-looking spout near the ceiling. He peered inside and noted with an amused snort that this tub had a hole in the bottom. How did she expect to fill this tub if it had a hole?

He nodded his approval of the facility, though that was very loosely given, and he wondered vaguely where she was going to bring the water from and if she had any servants to help carry it. She, of course, had lacked the foresight to fill the tub before bringing him up.

She stared at him a little hesitantly, then exited and closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru waited impatiently for about ten minutes, but still the miko did not return with his water. Certainly, she did not expect him to use what was in that strange basin?

A short time later, there was a soft knock on the door and the miko softly called, "Sesshomaru?"

Finally, she had returned, but why did he not smell any water with her?

"Enter," he said flatly.

"Um, aren't you going to bathe?" she asked timidly. Her face reflected a mixture of relief and confusion upon seeing him standing there, dressed and waiting as she had left him.

Sesshomaru blinked and responded, "That had been my intention, but how am I to bathe without water?" He indicated the water-filled basin. "And I refuse to use that!"

To his utter shock, the miko burst out into a fit of laughter until she literally had to prop herself up on the wall. Sesshomaru felt his anger flare and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"And just what is so amusing? It is you who forgot to fill the tub with water."

"I- I-m sorry, Ses- Sessho-ma-ru," she gasped between dying fits of giggling. She held her side and wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes. "I just forgot that you wouldn't know how to use a shower. I don't have to bring water; you get it yourself."

She waved off his scandalized glare and indicated the knobs. "See here, you turn this one for hot water and this one for cold."

The miko gave them both a firm twist and to his surprise a stream of water poured out and into the tub.

"To turn them off just turn them back the opposite direction. And this turns on the shower so you can wash your hair." She gave his knee-length locks an appraising look, then sighed a little sadly as she glanced at the strange containers that lined the edge.

"Those open by lifting the tops, see.." she demonstrated on the nearest bottle. "This one first, then the other, then that one for your body. Oh, and make sure you close this curtain while you're inside so the water doesn't get all over the bathroom."

He bit back a growl at his utter lack of knowledge about her time. It angered him to no end how she spoke as though this was the most basic thing in the world.

"If you need any more help just shout, but- um- put on that towel if you do," the miko added then slipped quickly out and closed the door again. Sesshomaru picked up the sound of her laughter as she moved on to another part of the house, and allowed a soft growl to escape his lips. She seemed to find too much amusement in this situation for someone he could easily kill so much as look at.

Quickly as he could with one arm (he mentally cursed Inuyasha) Sesshomaru stripped off his armor laying it, his fur and his swords in the corner. His clothing he dropped just outside the door once he was certain none of the humans was near enough to catch a glimpse of his naked form. Not that he was ashamed of his physique or had any qualms about being nude, he simply did not feel these or any humans were worthy.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror as he turned to enter the tub, and hesitated. He scarcely looked at his own reflection, after all he looked the same as he had for centuries, however each time he did it struck him how much he resembled his father. His golden gaze drifted down to Tenseiga as he whispered, "Father."

He let his gaze return to his reflection. The same long, white hair, golden eyes, and very similar features. Their markings were different, but if he wore is hair tied up, he could be mistaken for the late dog demon.

"Hmph," he sniffed and stepped into the basin where the water poured out in a steady stream. His hair brushed the backs of his knees without the familiar silk of his pants to stop it and he shivered in response. He stood directly facing the flow of water and frowned.

The miko had said to push that lever to start a "shower." As Sesshomaru reached down to push it, he thought wryly, _What the hell is a shower?_

A sudden burst of water shot out from the spout overhead blasting him directly in the face. Shocked he threw himself back and out of the surprisingly hot stream of water so quickly he ended up slamming into the wall. The slick tub, not meant for such quick movements from a human much less a demon, did not hold the sudden shift in his weight, and for the first time in his long life, his feet slipped out from under him. Still able to maintain his composure and think quickly, the demon lord shot out his claws and drove them into the wall beside him, silently cursing Inuyasha again for not having a second to steady him.

His long hair, now partly wet, clung to his damp skin and he blinked his dripping bangs out of his eyes. He hesitated until he was certain he could regain his feet without the risk of sliding, then slowly stood, removed his claws from the wall, and flicked bits of tile from the ends. Straightening to his usual ready stance, Sesshomaru glared daggers at the stream of water. Oh, how he loathed this place!

xxx

Downstairs, Kagome and her mother gathered up the bits of the television to put in a giant garbage bag. Sota pouted off in the corner where Sesshomaru had been sitting very forcefully taking away hero points for him. The fact that he was a full demon kept him from being completely removed.

"Well, I guess we were needing to get a new set. And since we have a little extra saved up this year and your medical bills are all covered, we should be able to get one. Maybe we can even go to the store tonight." Mrs. Higurashi told her children as she put on one of her optimistic smiles.

"Really! Can we get one of those new high definition big screens?" Sota exclaimed once he heard what his mother was saying. Sesshomaru regained a few points with that one.

Mrs. Higurashi shot her son a look that screamed "yeah right," while Kagome just sighed and said, "Just don't get it until we get Lord Full-of-himself a safe distance- oh, say, 500 years- away."

"Now, Kagome, he went through a lot to save your life, and he has behaved himself-" she cut off Kagome's retort with a look, "as well as can be expected. Besides, the television is the only thing that he's damaged."

A loud crash overhead alarmingly near where the bathroom would be caused them all to jump. Even Grandpa heard and came running into room shouting, "Is the demon attacking?"

Four pairs of eyes drifted towards the ceiling.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Higurashi said softly.

"At least he didn't come running out naked like Inuyasha did when he bathed with me!" Sota pointed out.

Kagome blushed slightly at Sota's words, then began to busily shove broken glass into the trash bag. "I don't even want to know, but I have a feeling the television is just the first of many 'home repairs' we'll be making."

"Well, things can be replaced," Mrs. Higurashi put in. "But I do hope he doesn't damage that shower curtain. It's my favorite and they no longer sell them."

"Then I'll bet that's the first to go," Grandpa muttered under his breath as he returned to what he had been doing.

xxx

Once he had stared the impudent water into submission, Sesshomaru slowly slipped his body beneath the warm stream. His eyes widened in surprise and he felt the tension drain from his muscles as his entire body relaxed beneath the water's firm spray. Letting out a long-held sigh, he released all frustrations and worries into the steamy air. The demon tipped his head backward allowing the water to massage his scalp and run slowly down his back.

A contented growl stirred in his chest and he raked his fingers through silky white locks to encourage complete saturation. He remained like this for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of the water's caress before he attempted to figure out the miko's soaps. Once he opened the lid, he found himself with a slight dilemma as to what he should do next. Had he two hands, he would have put some of the substance into his palm and then worked it into his hair; but as it was, he would have to settle for applying it directly to his head.

The fluid consistency surprised him as the liquid poured onto his head and immediately ran down into his eyes. Muscles clenched and he bit back a roar of anger and pain when his eyes began to burn and sting as much as his mouth had from the human seasoning. Immediately, he spun and plunged his face into the water until every trace of the soap had washed away. What was the miko trying to do to him? He had only tried to kill her, not torture her. Surely such treatment was uncalled for.

Much more cautiously this time, Sesshomaru added the shampoo to his hair and worked it into a lather. The earlier discomfort was quickly forgotten as his tension melted into growls of pleasure at his gentle ministrations to his hair. The gentle tug of the water as it washed over it reminded him of Rin's curious play on the few occasions he allowed her to touch his hair which he would never admit made him feel deliciously at ease.

Now having some experience, the demon repeated this procedure with the conditioner much more swiftly, though it took twice as long to thoroughly rinse out afterwards. Warily, he eyed the body wash suspicious after his previous two experiences. He reached back and twisted his hair so that it would not become soapy again, then proceeded to lather himself with the floral scented liquid. Rin would definitely approve of his new scent, although he knew it would give him a headache for the next few days.

Finally clean, if somewhat too flowery, Sesshomaru turned back to the knobs to turn the water off. Having only one hand, he realized he would have to do this one at a time. Without hesitation he reached out and turned one until it stopped. The stream of water lessened and became suddenly icy. The shock sent a shiver through his slick skin, but that was his only reaction. The other knob ceased the spray and he smirked in satisfaction.

Unfortunately, he forgot how slick this tub was and that it was even more so because of the thin film of soap that now lined it, and he spun a little too quickly. For the second time in his long life, the demon lord slipped. Cursing Inuyasha out loud this time, he latched onto the curtain which his claws tore through like butter. Reacting on instinct, he twisted his arm until the curtain had been wrapped around it enough to support his weight and he could regain his feet. That done he slowly stepped out onto a small rug then released his hold on the curtain.

However, the curtain did not release its hold on him.

Something would have to die. And he sorely hoped it would be that half-breed nuisance. Again, with two arms he could have easily used his other hand to slice the curtain from his arm. The hand he did have was currently tangled so that his claws could only swipe harmlessly at the air. Poison would only fall to the floor, and his whip would simply strike the wall. Deciding at once he did not care for the survival of the humans' decor, he tugged with his full strength until the entire curtain, rail and some chunks of the surrounding wall came crashing down to the floor.

xxx

Sota, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome all paused when they heard a second much louder crash followed by what could only be cursing.

"It sounds like he's tearing down the walls," Sota commented.

Mrs. Higurashi had a very worried look on her face, and asked, "Kagome, dear, don't you think you should go check on him?"

She frowned at her mother and said, "I don't want to go up there when he doesn't have any clothes... Oh, my, his clothes!"

Kagome forgot her previous hesitations and darted upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter's sudden departure and blushed slightly. She thought Kagome had not wanted to see him undressed.

Kagome slowed and tried to tiptoe when she neared the door. She had completely forgotten that she had promised to wash his clothes. She hoped they were machine washable, because she had no intention of doing all that work by hand. There was no sound of running water or any movement at all from inside the bathroom. She paused after she had collected his garments and stared at the door. It was too quiet. What could he be doing in there?

Deciding that there were some things she preferred not to know, Kagome ran downstairs to throw his clothes into the machine.

xxx

Sesshomaru eyed the ruined curtain with contempt. He did not feel one bit of remorse for the destruction of worthless human objects, however he did consider such wanton destruction to be a poor reflection on his manners. Only one as boorish as Inuyasha would create such a mess then do nothing to compensate.

Sesshomaru quickly put the curtain, the rod and bits of wall into the tub, and, carefully regulating the strength of his poison, released a fine mist of it over the objects and watched with satisfaction as his poison dissolved it all into nothingness. That accomplished, the room looked much better. There was nothing he could do about the gouges his claws had left in the wall, or the holes created as the curtain came down, so he shrugged and dried himself with the towel.

Not once in his own era, had he ever encountered a problem due to the length of his hair. Bathing in a stream or hot spring offered plenty of room to move. However as he swung his dripping hair over his shoulder to wring out any excess water, Sesshomaru discovered just how small this room was.

First, a large section tangled on the door knob, while the rest swept every one of the strange objects sitting near the basin and mirror onto the floor or into the water-filled basin below. An annoyed growl escaped his lips and he glared at the foolishness of his predicament reflected in the mirror. One long strand of silver locks was attached to the doorknob and held him so that he could not stand upright. His bangs clung to his forehead and dripped into his eyes while the rest of it lay like a silver cloak over the counter and basin.

Sesshomaru tried turning his head so he could see the knot and work on removing it without any breakage, unfortunately the angle was all wrong and his own hair obstructed his view. He blinked water from his eyes and swept his bangs back with his fingers.

Before he could do anything, however, the soft sounds of someone tiptoeing towards the door caused him to freeze. The miko's scent reached his nose and he began to imagine the many ways he would kill her, life debt or not, if she even attempted to open the door. The sound of rustling silk told him she had gathered up his clothing and he couldn't help but think, _About time_. He held his breath as he sensed her lean closer to the door as if listening. Oh, yes, the miko would die a horribly slow and painful death if she so much as touched that handle. Fortunately for her, she moved away and ran downstairs again.

Once he could no longer hear her footsteps, Sesshomaru returned to his study of his predicament in the mirror and decided to work using the reflection. Cautiously, he unwound the strands using the tips of his claws and the last of his patience.

A moment later, he was able to straighten and wring out his hair as he had intended all along feeling a degree of vindication as a large puddle spread across the floor. Hardly an equal payment for what he had had to suffer, yet he could not very well demolish the offending knob. Wary of said doorknob, Sesshomaru settled his hair on his back again and debated retrieving the strange objects that had been knocked down.

Finally, curiosity won out over pride and he knelt down to gather them. Several tiny, tubes tried to roll out of his reach, but he hurriedly gathered them and tossed them onto the counter. A mirror had fallen, but remained remarkably unscathed. As he returned it to its place, he wondered why humans needed so many mirrors. From what he had seen, most were not very pleasant to look upon and he thought they would be more likely to avoid having to see their own reflections.

The few objects that had fallen into the water of the lower basin remained there. Instead he focused on the strange pink paper box that had spilled a number of tiny things wrapped in a strange pink material. The purpose of these completely eluded him. He assumed the outer layer was removed, but why were they scented?

After returning them to the box, he held on to one and carefully removed its pink wrapping. A small, white object fell out and unfolded on the floor. Curiosity hopelessly piqued, the demon lifted it between two claws. He noticed another, thinner layer of paper which he promptly removed and instantly regretted.

The paper had been concealing some sort of sticky substance and the thing attached itself to his hand. Snorting his frustration (and deciding that he _would_ cut Inuyasha's arm off), Sesshomaru shook his hand trying to remove it. Had it any writing on it, he would have assumed it was some sort of sutra- a much more effective one than the old man's, at least in annoying him.

He absolutely refused to resort to using his teeth to get it off, but began to reconsider when all else had failed. Finally, after one firm shake, the thing broke loose and sailed somewhere over his head. Pleased, he did not even bother to search for the hated object, partly out of fear that it might stick to him yet again. Standing, he debated destroying the box, then decided he simply wanted to leave this room as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru moved his gaze to the robe the miko had mentioned he could wear. His features were ice, and he simply blinked at it. The miko would die, no question about it. Her suicidal plea hung right there in front of him decked with very unrealistic pink and purple kittens that were frolicking in a very cat-like manner across a pastel yellow background.

Withholding a shudder, he shrugged it over his left stump then slipped in his right arm. In all seriousness he had considered just going down naked rather than degrade himself in such a manner- cats!- but decided it would only reveal exactly how much she was getting to him, and he refused to give her the satisfaction.

Downstairs, Kagome had started the washing machine for Sesshomaru's garments and was in the kitchen getting her pack ready for her return to the feudal era. Her mother was putting away the dishes she had washed earlier. Kagome sensed a very strong and agitated demonic aura moving closer, and turned a little fearfully to the doorway she knew he'd be gliding through at any moment. What had happened in there to get him so riled up? Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughter's tension and turned to follow her gaze to the door. They both fought to hold in laughter when the demon lord of the west stalked with a god-like grace into the room.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway staring at both women with a look that could have frozen hell, and judging by the sight Kagome saw meant that it really must have frozen. The pastel yellow robe adorned his regal frame with as much dignity as a clown costume. She had honestly not thought about it having kittens playing on it, but now that she saw it on him, the irony sank in. Aside from that, it was decidedly too short for him- the hem fell only to his knees. Even his hair was longer, which Kagome noticed was still dripping.

Yet even the cats and the girly color did not incite giggling like his demeanor. From his stiff, yet graceful stance to the indifferent expression on his face, he held himself as though he were still in full armor. However, his armor and swords were balanced all on his one arm, and he promptly deposited them on the kitchen table. His large fur pelt perched in its usual position over his shoulder, looking even more ridiculous than the cat robe in Kagome's opinion. It lost something without the rest of the demonic ensemble.

If he knew her thoughts, he made no sign as his face remained emotionless. Kagome knew she should have been scared out of her mind at that point, but seeing a dog demon wearing kittens just destroyed her sense of self-preservation. A grin curled her lips.

"You are prepared to leave, wench?" Sesshomaru questioned, monotone as usual, as though he did not even notice his attire.

Kagome really wished she could pull of a poker face like that, especially since she knew that her smile now could cost her life. "Um, I'm ready whenever you are, Lord Sesshomaru."

She did it! She hadn't laughed. Though Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her when she had mentioned his title. Damn, he knew what sarcasm was.

"If you find something about my attire amusing, then perhaps I should remove it," he suggested in a way that made it sound like a threat. Kagome's cheeks heated, and her mother let out a surprised squeak. "And what have you done with my usual clothes?"

"Um, they're in the washing machine," Kagome replied quickly sensing that she was on thin ice as it was with the demon lord.

He simply glared at her and barked, "Explain."

Kagome shook her head at him and said, "I'll just show you. It'll save us both time."

Sesshomaru followed her into the small washroom. The washing machine thumped gently as it churned the dirt and grime from its load. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye, still struggling not to laugh, though inwardly she was quite impressed at his self-control.

That led to a twinge of guilt for testing his patience so. Life debt or not, he had saved her life, gone through quite an ordeal, actually, with the doctor trying to keep him for tests and then even getting shot, for whatever reason he had been shot.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's golden gaze burning into her and started when she remembered why they were there.

"That is a washing machine," she told him and pointed at the vibrating machine. "I put your clothes inside with detergent and then I turn it on. The machine fills with water and then washes and rinses the clothing."

His nose tested the air, but he said nothing, merely nodding his understanding. His stance had not relaxed, well, had not fully returned to its usual effortless grace, but remained rigid, a sign of his discomfort. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Sesshomaru," she called softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

His face remained neutral.

"About the cats," she clarified quickly. "I honestly didn't even think about it being a girly robe with kittens, I just looked for the biggest robe I had."

She peeked up to judge his reaction, but the only difference in his appearance was a slight softening of the eyes. She timidly held up the vial of his blood and the small mirror and said, "Here, I found these in your pocket and removed them before I put your clothes in."

He glanced down at her, an enigmatic expression on his face, but extended a large, pale hand. Kagome shivered at the sight of his sharp claws hovering just a short distance from her delicate skin. The sleeve of the robe, being much shorter than the billowing silk of his usual attire, revealed the maroon stripes on his slender forearm. In her mind, she saw that arm clinging to her tightly while its tiny owner cried his fears into her shirt.

Forcing back a smile, Kagome realized she would never be able to look at him the same. Sure, she would be fearful and respectful of him, but no matter what, she would always treasure that precious moment when a creature condemned to self-isolation for his own mysterious reasons had sought comfort and acceptance in her arms.

Breaking from her reverie, Kagome gently lay the objects in his palm allowing her hands to tenderly cup his and a slight smile to curl her lips as a brief reminder that he always would find it there. Though not a flicker of emotion passed over his face, she felt his hand stiffen at her touch, and an overwhelming surge of pity for him welled up in her chest. His reaction reminded her of a neglected child denied affection for so long that casual contact was foreign to him.

Acting against her better judgment and common sense in general, Kagome found her hands running slowly up his arm, before they snaked themselves around his waist in a firm embrace. His whole body reacted this time as every muscle clenched and his lungs seized up and held the last breath he had drawn. As quickly as she had embraced him, she released him and backed a respectful distance away. At least he hadn't told her not to put her filthy human hands on his person as she had half expected. Her cheeks heated and she silently wondered what the heck she thought she was doing.

Daring to meet his frigid gaze, Kagome took a deep, reassuring breath and said, "Look, we both know I am not going to forget this incident anytime soon, and I have no intention of ever telling anyone what's happened here... not even Inuyasha. Especially not Inuyasha. But you ought to take advantage of the time you have here to let your guard down. It must be tiring to act like you don't feel anything all the time. I understand why you do it and you have my silence, but this isn't your era. Just think about that."

Kagome's courage faltered and she broke from his intense gaze. Nothing. Outside of the sudden tensing of muscles, Kagome would have thought he had not even noticed her touch. Then again, he hadn't killed her, yet. She took that as a good sign and continued, though in a much more hesitant voice.

"Your clothes will be done in a little while, then it'll take probably another twenty minutes for them to dry so we can go back out to the living room where it's more comfortable if you like. And I'm sorry about what happened last night. You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't gotten hurt..."

"Indeed, miko, if you hadn't interfered with that mirror then I would _not_ be here. Remember that you are culpable for _all_ that occurred last night, and realize that I, likewise, will not forget what has transpired here for a long, long time," Sesshomaru responded a little more fiercely than usual, and he tapped a claw against the vial of his blood. "And you would do well to keep in mind that it is dangerous to assume that because I accepted your comfort as an ignorant child, I would continue to do so now."

Kagome watched him turn and glide gracefully from the room, the kittens on his robe dancing as the subtle movements stirred them. A smile split her face as she thought, "I knew I was right! If you really meant what you said, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I guess even demon lords need a hug every now and then."

xxx

Sesshomaru practically fled the tiny washroom, trying desperately to be repulsed by her utter lack of regard for his person, yet all he felt was utter revulsion for his own behavior. He had permitted a human to not only touch him, but embrace him as though he were some pitiful creature in need of comfort. His reactions to her while in a vulnerable state were forgivable as he had literally not been himself.

But even after those memories had been restored, why did her touch cause him to react in such a manner? It had been all he could do to not sink into her embrace and, worse, return it. Their shared kiss earlier had reassured him that neither of them was in any way physically attracted to the other, yet this was somehow different. Her attentions had been... enjoyable, though he would never allow her to know that, no matter what her claims to secrecy were. He glared down at the kittens thinking at least they had served some purpose by absorbing the brunt of her embrace... now he would not have to bathe again to remove her scent.

And that was yet another thing. Despite all his threats, she still continued to treat him as kindly as she had the day she pulled him from the river. He could feel the icy memory of the water's touch and withheld an instinctual shiver. Her acceptance of him had been immediate and without condition up to the point of defying his half brother when the hanyou wanted to kill him. She had embraced him in full acceptance, yet he had dismissed that as a female's reaction to a distressed child.

Sesshomaru quickly forced back the accompanying memory of his response to his brother, unwilling to explore a reaction he could only define as respect for the hanyou. He did not even want to think on what he had said to him just yet; his problem with the miko was enough to ponder for now.

The strange little miko. She defied logic; continued to offer her unconditional affection to him in his rightful form even knowing that he despised her for it and could kill her. Despite her gross error in taste, she had provided him with food, a bath and clothing while his washed. He had sensed no lie when she claimed to have not intentionally given him the cat robe, and she had even apologized for that. She had accepted him into her home though he had been her enemy. Perhaps she was right, and he had been wrong. She was far from weak, possessing a rare strength like that of Tenseiga.

"Sesshomaru?" The miko's soft call broke him from his thoughts. He stood in the middle of the room where the strange box's absence was strangely noticeable. The boy stood staring openly at him and held one of those 'phone' things loosely in one hand. Sesshomaru was inadvertently letting his guard down in this place, but he made sure to hide his displeasure at being caught unawares.

"Well, we have a while till your clothes are done," she continued just as meekly, which really surprised him, because her scent flared with anger. He noticed that her feelings, though, seemed to be focused solely on the boy. "I would offer to let you watch some TV, but that is no longer an option. I bought some magazines at the store I thought you might like to read, or you're welcome to any of my books. I'm going to get some homework done until time, so if you need anything, I'll be upstairs."

"Hmph," he grunted vaguely when she extended some strange, colorful books emblazoned with faces of human females. When he did not take them, she simply dropped them at his feet and continued on up the stairs with an odd smile playing about her lips.

Sesshomaru frowned. Hers was a smile to either enjoy or fear, he had learned; and this one was a smile that roused his suspicions.

xxx

Kagome marveled that her brother was still alive; obviously Sesshomaru had not really been paying attention. Sota had just taken a picture with their mother's camera phone of the demon lord wearing a fuzzy yellow bathrobe with frolicking kittens that bared his legs nearly up to his thighs and hair that was still dripping from his recent shower. If she were to keep her promise, she would have to confiscate the picture, but there was no reason she couldn't keep it hidden somewhere safe... for her own amusement.

Kagome heard her mother's sighs and soft words coming from inside the bathroom as she passed. "Oh dear, it was my favorite and they no longer make that design. I just wonder where they went."

Kagome forced herself not to look at what her mother was talking about, not really feeling strong enough to see the results of those ominous crashes.

Back in her room, she closed the door and let out all the laughter she had been holding in since Sesshomaru had strode confidently into the kitchen. She would have to treat Sota to some burgers or something for taking that picture, after she took it from him. Trying to force the image from her mind, Kagome pulled out her math book and began to study the equations and formulas that she would need on the test.

Just as the endless drone of numbers had sufficiently numbed her mind to the white-haired distraction, the demon opened the door and glided inside. He stared at her back (she firmly kept her eyes trained on the page before her knowing that if she saw him, all hopes of study would be gone) and then the bed creaked signaling that Sesshomaru had settled himself on it.

She read the same problem over and over without ever actually understanding a word of it. The soft rustle of pages turning told her he must have decided to read the magazines after all. After ten minutes of staring blankly at her math book, Kagome finally turned to face the nuisance that disturbed her in her own room.

Sesshomaru sat cross legged and straight backed on her bed. Kagome slumped with relief upon seeing that he had had the decency to cover anything the robe failed to with his fur. There were some things she considered beyond the bounds of even her curiosity, though this thought led her to the realization that she had indeed seen him in all his glory when he had readily given Inuyasha back his fire rat just before they purified the mirror.

Hoping that her cheeks did not match Inuyasha's outfit at the moment, Kagome shifted her focus to the slightly tangled length of rather sopping silver hair that currently soaked her comforter. Irritated rather than embarrassed now, Kagome also noted that his armor and swords had been tossed against the end of her bed and had created a very ugly snag in the soft fabric.

Filled with anger now, Kagome returned her scrutiny to Sesshomaru who steadily flipped the pages of a magazine, but his gaze had settled on the window watching the hut that housed the well. Her annoyance evaporated as she studied this new facet of the mysterious demon lord.

His face remained stiff, and unreadable, but his eyes belied a sadness. It appeared as though he looked at the well with longing, as though there was something or someone there that he missed. A little brown-eyed girl in an orange kimono came to mind, and Kagome smiled. _He must miss Rin_, she decided, and her smile broadened at the thought.

Another thought hit her suddenly as she yet again noticed the growing wetness on her bed.

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed brightly. He glanced her through the corner of his eye, but did not acknowledge her.

Kagome gritted her teeth and ground out, "Lord Sesshomaru."

He turned his head to face her that time and waited silently for her to speak. _Jerk_, Kagome thought then asked, "Not that there's anything wrong with your being here in my room, but did you need something?"

He blinked at her then replied, "No."

Kagome should have known better than to expect a real answer. "Then why are you here? Did you miss me?" She couldn't resist adding that last bit.

Sesshomaru must not have been in the mood to joke. "The old one wants for me to put him out of his misery, yet I do not feel inclined to assist him."

"Oh, sorry about that, and thank you, for not killing him," Kagome replied feeling a little awkward now that she had his attention. Those cold eyes were unnerving, like he was sifting through her soul and judging the innermost parts.

"Well, since you don't need anything, I thought I'd offer to dry your hair for you," she told him brightly, and forced those unsettling thoughts from her mind.

Her statement must have caught him guard because his eyes widened a little in surprise before he reined in all emotion and said, "I was unaware mikos possessed such an ability. Nor did I think you had any desire to groom me."

Kagome blushed at his insinuation and snapped, "It's not that! I just didn't want you to keep getting my bed wet. And I have a hair drier to do that, not some special ability."

In response to the glimmer of confusion in his eyes, she added, "It's a machine that blows hot air."

"And what makes you think I would want a human pawing at any part of my person?"

"I'm just trying to be nice and save my comforter. I'll use a brush; I won't touch you, so you don't have to worry about my scent," she fired back at him and spun back around to face her math book.

What had possessed her to think that Sesshomaru would allow a filthy human to touch his precious hair? Gosh, she'd seen him play with it before and knew by its luxurious condition he obviously cared for it more than a little. The vain prick! It wasn't like she really wanted to mess with it anyways; she just wanted it to stop dripping on her bed, though it wasn't likely he cared about that in the least.

"Very well." His voice made her jump. "You may use this hair drier, but under no circumstances are you to touch a single strand."

Kagome was still too stunned for words when she returned with a spare hair brush and her drier. She motioned for him to turn so that his long hair would be able hang straight over the edge of her bed. She parted it with the brush and focused on one side. Carefully, she eased out any tangles.

As she worked, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's initial stiffness start to subside. He even closed his eyes, until she gently warned him about the hair drier. He merely nodded his understanding, and closed them again. Kagome was very careful not to touch the silver strands which became much more difficult as they dried and floated lazily beneath the force of the drier.

Though the drone of the drier made it difficult to tell, she thought she heard a low, contented growl rumbling in his chest and smiled. When she turned the machine off, the low growl continued. Surprised that he would continue to do this when she would be able to hear for certain, Kagome peeked around at his face. His chin had dropped nearly to his chest which rose and fell with deep, even breaths. His eyes were still closed and his face had relaxed completely.

_He's asleep_! she realized with a start. _How the heck do they sleep sitting up? He, Inuyasha, Miroku- they're all old pros at it, I guess._

Kagome just shook her head at the demon and moved over to start on the other side. This was really taking a lot longer than she had first thought and her arms felt a little tired. She stretched and hoped it wouldn't wake him when she started to work the tangles from the other side. She knew for a fact he would not be pleased at having fallen asleep in front of her, much less because of her "grooming" him.

Something partially hidden in his hair caught her eye, something a slightly different shade of white. Kagome was about to reach for it when her door burst open and her mother walked in. Kagome jumped and Sesshomaru let out a fierce snarl. His eyes bled red and he had bared his fangs at her mother before he seemed to recognize where he was and erected his indifferent mask.

Kagome's mother jumped also and backed up a step. She glanced nervously at a blushing Kagome and said, "I was just bringing Sesshomaru his clothing. They're dry and I'm sure he's more than ready to change out of your old bathrobe."

xxx

Kagome, her mother and Sesshomaru finally stood just outside the entrance to the well house. The demon, decked once again in his regal kimono and armor, stood as keen and aloof as he had each and every time Kagome had previously encountered him. His golden eyes and stoic face revealed nothing of what could possibly have been going through his mind at that point. Kagome smiled briefly at the mental image of Sesshomaru glaring at her in nothing but her kitten robe and his large fur pelt, and reminded herself to thank Sota for having taken that picture.

Speaking of the devil, neither he nor her grandpa were anywhere in sight, though this was not at all surprising. Sota had not shown himself since taking that picture and Grandpa had been about to follow them outside, but after one of Sesshomaru's particularly icy glares, he had wisely found something that needed his immediate attention on the other side of the shrine.

That left Mrs. Higurashi to see them off. She adjusted Kagome's backpack that was now near overflowing with the ramen and other supplies and gifts she had gotten for her friends. The doll for Rin had been hidden safely at the bottom already freed of its packaging. Kagome smiled at her mother and gave her a quick hug. The package of ramen crinkled as it was squeezed in her grip; she had decided it would be best to arrive with peace offering in plain sight so that she could distract the irritated hanyou who was very likely pacing at the well.

After promising her mother to return as soon as she had reassured Inuyasha that she was fine (and seen to it that Inuyasha did not get himself killed by Sesshomaru), Kagome slid open the door to the well and walked up to the rim. Sesshomaru followed, once again a silent angel of death hovering over her shoulder.

Kagome glanced up at him and gave him a broad smile that was not returned. "Well, are you ready to go back?"

Sesshomaru merely glanced down at her before settling his gaze firmly on the dark recess of the well. Kagome thought he look pretty eager to get back, well, about as much as a sculpture can look eager to be on display, but that was a pretty open display coming from the demon lord.

"You _will_ keep your promise of silence or I will make certain you are unable to break it. Is this understood, miko?" he finally said. His words dropped like icy stones into a pool and sent chilling ripples of fear down Kagome's spine. He was already back to his old feudal attitude, that was for certain.

Forcing back those shivers, Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile and replied, "Of course. I'm a little smarter than you give me credit, _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

He did not respond to her playful jab, his indifferent facade firmly in place. She shook her head at him and said, "After you."

The demon did not hesitate, but leapt gracefully into the well in a brilliant display of fluttering silk and white hair. Kagome let out an envious sigh, climbed awkwardly over the rim, and followed him into the familiar blue light.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi. Nope, not mine.

A/N: I apologize to those who have been waiting so long for this chapter. I like to update often, but sometimes... you know. And special thanks to Winterzforgotten for her help. I wouldn't have even had this done by now without her encouragement.

**Chapter 13**

Last time:

_Sesshomaru merely glanced down at her before settling his gaze firmly on the dark recess of the well. Kagome thought he look pretty eager to get back, well, about as much as a sculpture can look eager to be on display, but that was a pretty open display coming from the demon lord. _

_"You will keep your promise of silence or I will make certain you are unable to break it. Is this understood, miko?" he finally said. His words dropped like icy stones into a pool and sent chilling ripples of fear down Kagome's spine. He was already back to his old feudal attitude, that was for certain._

_Forcing back those shivers, Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile and replied, "Of course. I'm a little smarter than you give me credit, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_He did not respond to her playful jab, his indifferent facade firmly in place. She shook her head at him and said, "After you."_

_The demon did not hesitate, but leapt gracefully into the well in a brilliant display of fluttering silk and white hair. Kagome let out an envious sigh, climbed awkwardly over the rim, and followed him into the familiar blue light._

xxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha glanced down into the bone-eater's well for the- well, he had lost count after the hundredth time, but he was fairly sure it was somewhere in the vicinity of the thousands. His claws tapped into the grooves that had been worn into the old wood by his nervous vigil. All afternoon he had hovered near the well, gazing into the shaded depths or jumping into it in the random hope that it might allow him to pass. His brother's companions had questioned him about this at first, but had finally given up when simply grunted and jumped into a tree beyond the range of their inquiries.

After a while, Jaken had tried to push Rin's boisterous attention onto Inuyasha, but he had caught on quickly enough and convinced Rin that Jaken would be much more fun to torment with the help of a story Kagome had told him once. The girl had been chasing the toad for the past hour now wanting to play "The Frog Prince" with Jaken, convinced that if she gave him a kiss he would turn into a handsome youkai prince. Inuyasha had cringed at the thought of kissing the imp, but was all for it if it kept her from stringing those damn flowers into his own hair.

So lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't notice that Rin had finally kissed her "prince" and been thoroughly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Master Jaken, but it looks like you are not one of the handsome princes," she said in attempt to console him.

The poor toad just sputtered incoherently and ran off into the woods searching for leaves to scrub against his face where the "filthy human child" had touched him.

Inuyasha felt the little girl press against him as she stood on her tiptoes, placed her chin and hands on the well's rim, and looked down into it.

"What is so interesting about the well, Inuyasha? Are you thirsty?" she asked after apparently finding nothing inside to hold her own interest.

"No, brat, I'm not thirsty," Inuyasha spat as he stood up and stormed away from the well in anger.

Where the hell were they? If Sesshomaru even tried to lay a claw on Kagome, Inuyasha would make sure he survived those 500 years so he could be there to kick that bastard's ass. He violently kicked at a clump of white flowers as though it were said demon's ass. It didn't make him feel a bit better. His hands itched to draw Tetsusaiga and release some pent up anger.

This waiting was driving him insane. His pacing eventually led him back to the well and he glanced down into it's empty depth. He ignored Rin who had seated herself with her back to the well and was weaving flowers into another crown for her Lord Sesshomaru, and jumped up to the rim.

"What are you worried about?" the girl asked him.

Taken aback by her blunt question, Inuyasha twisted and looked down into her innocent brown eyes. "What do you mean 'worried'? I ain't worried about nothing."

She smiled broadly at him, then returned to her flower weaving. "I just know when people are worried. And you shouldn't be. Lord Sesshomaru will return. He always does."

"Hmph," Inuyasha grunted at her, and turned his scrutiny back into the well. He flattened his ears to his head and bared his fangs at the troublesome thing. Patience was not one of his strengths, and this situation had tested his to its limit. A growl rumbled in his chest as he made up his mind. He'd try one more time to see if the well would let him through. Surely, it would sense his concern for Kagome and cooperate.

He leapt inside and felt his heart leap into his chest when a familiar blue light appeared, only it appeared a lot sooner than it usually did. His eyes widened as the familiar scent of his brother, slightly masked by a very powerful aroma of flowers, filtered through his senses. A second later, the tall, white form appeared at the bottom directly beneath Inuyasha and looked up at him.

Before he could react, Inuyasha landed roughly against his brother's chest, getting scraped a little by the armor, and found himself awkwardly held in Sesshomaru's arm. Two pairs of golden eyes regarded one another for a moment.

Though the cold, bored expression never left his face, Sesshomaru said in an almost teasing voice, "Why, little brother, I had no idea you cared so deeply for me. I assumed you would prefer the arms of your wench."

Inuyasha just sat in his brother's arm and blinked dumbly at the demon. Why was he being so... friendly? And why the hell did he smell like flowers? And...

Inuyasha leaned into Sesshomaru, his nose twitching as he sniffed out a rather strange smell that came from his brother's hair which appeared to be damp on that side. He did not see the flash of utter confusion cloud his brother's eyes.

"Why the hell do you smell like a damn garden?" Inuyasha muttered as he tried to find the source of that scent in his brother's hair.

At that moment Kagome appeared beside Sesshomaru and her jaw dropped. "Inuyasha, what are you...?"

Inuyasha cut her off with a triumphant snort as he located a small, white object stuck in Sesshomaru's hair and jerked it forcefully until it came loose. His brother snarled as several silken strands broke free with it.

"And what is this?" Inuyasha asked holding it up for both to see. He sniffed at it and held it away from himself. "Uch, it smells girly."

Sesshomaru abruptly dropped the half demon and narrowed his eyes at the object. Kagome's face had suddenly turned a bright red and she snatched it from Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome cried suddenly, then turned her beet red cheeks away from both demons and muttered something about men keeping out of women's business.

"I, too, miko, would like to know what that vile thing that attached itself to me is?" Sesshomaru questioned icily.

Inuyasha shot up as soon as the spell wore off and shouted, "What was that for, Kagome? And what is that thing?"

Kagome gave both demons a wide-eyed stare as her face tried to out shine Inuyasha's fire rat. She shifted from foot to foot and studied the well floor as though she were debating whether or not she could jump and pass back through again.

Inuyasha called her on it. "Oh no you don't! Don't even think of going back to your own time again."

She nearly growled at him then finally said, "It's a pad, okay."

"And what is the function of this 'pad', miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome turned even redder if that were possible, and she couldn't meet either pair of curious gold eyes. "Um- it- um- it is what women use to- um- when they- um- you know..."

Her words trailed off and she looked up at them again as though pleading for them to make the connection on their own.

Inuyasha stared at her in utter confusion and his brother's narrowed eyes confirmed that the older demon did not quite understand either. Kagome let out a sigh and stomped her foot.

"You know...! When a woman- once a month..."

Inuyasha scratched his head, and Sesshomaru smirked in understanding.

"No, I don't know. Once a month what? You're not a half demon," Inuyasha said, irritation coloring his voice.

Kagome glared at him, and had Inuyasha been a little wiser, he would have seen the danger her eyes threatened.

"And I had not thought you could be any more ignorant, little brother," Sesshomaru said. His calm voice and bored expression told of his satisfaction with the restored order of his world: he again understood something while the half-demon did not. "You travel with two females yet do not know of the monthly bleeding of their reproductive cycle? Pathetic."

Inuyasha just stared dumbly at Kagome, whose face flamed beneath his stare and she snapped out, "Ooooo! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha struggled to glare up from his forced encounter with the dirt, but Sesshomaru knelt over him with a shameless smirk on his face.

"That is now the third time, little brother, you have gotten sat over something I had done," the demon whispered so that only the hanyou's sensitive ears could pick it up.

"And just what were _you_ doing with something like that in your-" but before the half-demon could finish, a young voice, shrill with excitement, cried, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw a pair of sparkling brown eyes staring joyfully down at him over the lip of the well. His irritation with Inuyasha faded instantly and a softness only Rin would be able to read filled his eyes.

"Rin, step back from the edge," he ordered quietly. Rin's head vanished as the words, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" drifted down to them. He then leapt up and out of the well.

When he landed, Sesshomaru scanned the clearing for his retainer and dragon. He was a little surprised to find Rin near the well seeing as he had left her with Jaken a good distance away and on the far side of the human village. As though responding to a summons, the toad came stumbling out of the surrounding underbrush wiping a raw place on his green face and muttering something about princes and a stupid hanyou.

Smirking inwardly, Sesshomaru did not have to guess which one, though he was mildly curious as to how his company had come to be with his half brother. He wrinkled his nose slightly as Rin moved to his side. Jaken would also explain why his ward stank of Inuyasha. For some reason this stirred the sluggish beast of jealousy within him, the thought that his Rin had been in contact with another enough to carry their scent. He could not suppress a low growl, and determined that she would bathe at the first stream they came to.

"My- my lord!" the toad wailed as soon as he noticed Sesshomaru standing there. Sesshomaru fought the urge to grind his fangs as the eager servant ran towards, him tripped over his staff, and nearly fell again as he lifted himself and came running to grovel at his master's feet.

"My lord, I am so pleased you have returned. I was wondering what could have happened to delay- "

"Jaken," Sesshomaru barked out coldly. "Why is it that you and Rin are here when I left you with her a good distance away?"

Sesshomaru's sensitive ears caught Rin's quiet giggles and had to admit he felt an urge to at least smile as Jaken began to shake so much his staff was tapping the ground in rhythm with the fear. Unfortunately, his good mood died as the hanyou jumped out of the well with the wench in tow. He could smell his brother's irritation and felt his own rising to match.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Can't you even count? That was only twice she sat me, not three times. And why do I smell you and Kagome's scent on one another?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as his feet hit the ground.

_Damn, I suffered that 'shower' and those cats for nothing_, Sesshomaru thought in anger, but said flatly, "I could ask the same of you, little brother. Why does your stench mask Rin's scent?"

"You bastard, if you knew how to take care of a human, _I _wouldn't have had to do it," Inuyasha growled.

"Again, I could say the same for you. And I left Rin under _your_ protection, Jaken, yet you run to this half-breed to do your duties?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't be mad at Master Jaken. He tried his best and saved me from the demons that attacked, but there were too many and he was badly injured. That was when Inuyasha came and rescued us and took us back to the village," Rin explained in her ever-cheerful voice.

Sesshomaru shifted his cold gaze between his retainer and his ward.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly. "Just let it go, okay. Sesshomaru didn't hurt me, so you should just let it go. And... look what I brought for you."

Sesshomaru turned at the miko's sing-song voice and blinked at the sight of his brother staring greedily at the package of Ramen the miko was showing him.

Inuyasha must have noticed Sesshomaru watching because he grunted loudly and turned his back on her, but not before he snatched the package from her hand. "And don't think I'll let you off easy just because Kagome's back safe and sound. What the hell did you think you were doing going after her? Why the hell would you care if she got hurt? She's just a human."

"Inuyasha, we helped him and he helped me. Please, just leave it at that and don't start trouble," Kagome told him.

"Like hell I will," Inuyasha spat back, never taking his eyes off Sesshomaru. "He can't even remember what happened, which is probably a good thing. If he did, he'd probably just kill us all to keep from ruining his reputation. We take care of his spoiled ass for a couple days and save his life, and he stalks off without so much as a thank you."

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth; there are children here," Kagome chided and she moved closer to Rin.

"Inuyasha, I will speak with you alone," Sesshomaru stated suddenly as he turned his back to them again. He knew the hanyou would protest, but he needed to speak with his brother. Now that the miko had been dealt with, the unsolicited emotions his half-brother inspired must be taken care of as well.

"Keh," Inuyasha sniffed, but Kagome ran over and bent down beside Rin.

"Rin, let's leave them alone so they can talk for awhile, okay? Come with me, I have something for you. A gift," she told the little girl whose eyes widened with eagerness and joy.

However Rin turned first to her guardian and asked, "May I go with Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru."

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye and said, "Do as you wish, Rin. I will come for you and Jaken shortly."

"Bu- bu- but my lord!" Jaken wailed at his master's insinuation. "Why must I go with that human wench? Allow me to teach this insolent wretch a lesson for interfering with you ward, m'lord."

Surprising even himself, Sesshomaru snapped, "Silence!" Reining in his temper, he continued, "You will take Ah Un and stay with Rin until I come for you. And you owe the half-breed your life, for had he not intervened and saved Rin's life, then yours would be forfeit. You should be thanking him that you are not tasting my poison now. Now, go."

Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws dropped at this unprecedented display from Sesshomaru. He knew they wondered at his sudden defense of his despised younger brother, yet try as he might, Sesshomaru could not even convince himself that he had not meant what he said before, what he was saying now. He bit back a growl and cursed them again for interfering with that mirror. If they had simply left him to his fate, he would not be here, being forced to examine emotions that should never have surfaced.

Rin was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, well, if Jaken's dumbfounded gasps didn't count. "You really brought me something, Kagome?"

The miko grabbed her hand and led her away. "Of course, Rin."

Sesshomaru waited until he saw that Jaken would follow his orders then he began to walk into the forest, in the direction of Goshinboku, the tree his brother had been pinned to for fifty years.

The hanyou had not moved, so Sesshomaru called out mockingly, "I was under the assumption that you could walk of your own volition, half-breed. I will not carry you. Come."

Sesshomaru did not look back or slow down, but he heard Inuyasha start after him then brush past him at a run muttering something about not following him around like a puppy. Sesshomaru fought back a smile, but could not keep the memories from surfacing from the depths of his mind.

_Sesshomaru seemed to recover from his trauma very quickly indeed. He remained very close to Kagome. Each time a fearful memory of the icy river arose, her pleasant scent would remind him of her pulling him out to safety. He had not known who she was, but he knew she was a source of comfort and safety. But he sat staring in a cold way at everyone else, especially Inuyasha. His brother had confused him. He smelled so much like father, and even shared his silver hair, yet Sesshomaru had not realized who he was._

_"He's been practicing that icy stare of his for a while, I see," the monk commented finally._

_Sesshomaru glared at him and haughtily replied, "Who is this human that thinks it knows me? I demand to know why my person was removed from my father's side." _

_Desperately, Sesshomaru tried to look down at them, yet it was not quite possible for a four or five year old to pull that off against adults, human or otherwise. The monk, the demon slayer, and Kagome politely tried to hide their smiles, but Inuyasha simply burst out laughing. He stood and suddenly swooped down, lifting Sesshomaru to his face by the back of his neck as though he were a small puppy._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened with shock and fear, he struggled and failed to hide the fantastic show of emotion from playing across his face. Inuyasha smirked, put his nose next to Sesshomaru's and said, "I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions, pup, and the next time you try to talk back to me, I'll let you taste my claws. You'll be answering questions for us, understood, pup?"_

_The group winced, awaiting the certain fallout that followed someone disrespecting Lord Sesshomaru, but to their utter surprise, the demon's face shone momentarily with a respect and awe, and he reverently bowed his head and answered, "Yes, Inuyasha-sama."_

_Extremely satisfied with the sweet revenge he was getting on his "big" brother and pleased with his newfound dominance, Inuyasha returned him to his little feet and patted him on the head. _

_Sesshomaru stared wonderingly up at Inuyasha and whispered in a painfully audible voice, "Wow, he seems as strong and powerful as father. He even smells a lot like father, too."_

Even now, Sesshomaru cringed as he heard his own words echoing in his head, not because he had said them, but because he meant them. He stopped behind Inuyasha who had halted in front Goshinboku awaiting his arrival. Irritation caused the hanyou's entire body to twitch, not just those unsightly ears. His hand rested on Tetsusaiga's hilt like a child clutching a favorite toy for reassurance.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? You better talk quick if you don't want me slit your gut. And I want to know why you went after Kagome," Inuyasha snapped at him.

Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to move in behind Inuyasha and lifted him into the air by the scruff of the neck before he had even finished speaking. Knowing his brother would be too dense to make the connection, Sesshomaru said, "I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions, pup."

Unlike Sesshomaru had done when Inuyasha had held him in the same way, Inuyasha growled and slashed at him with his claws. Golden arcs of light cut the air where Sesshomaru had been standing. He watched the hanyou fall to the ground in a defensive crouch from several feet away.

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt and glared up at him.

"I am not here to fight you. If I were, you would not be standing right now," Sesshomaru told him. His tone grew a little harsher as he continued. "As I said, I wish to speak with you, but first you must learn how to speak properly. If I ever hear you use such profane language around Rin again, I will cut out your tongue to prevent such errors."

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said, but he didn't relax.

_Good, half-breed. I guess even you retain some knowledge from experience_, Sesshomaru thought when he noted Inuyasha's wariness. "And you will tell me what transpired with Rin in my absence."

"Why don't you ask your toad, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha fired back with a smirk.

"Because I want an answer not a long, drawn out praise of my abilities," Sesshomaru told him, hoping to send the hanyou off balance with candor. There was no one else around to witness anyway, and Inuyasha would never admit to speaking passively with his enemy.

Sesshomaru smirked at the success of his ploy, as Inuyasha gaped at him then narrowed his eyes as though trying to figure out what Sesshomaru was plotting.

"Feh, you left her with that incompetent toad. If I hadn't heard her scream and gotten there in time, you'd be out a ward and a vassal. You'd still be out a vassal if Rin hadn't asked me to help him," Inuyasha started grudgingly. "Now, you answer me something. Why did you interfere and go after Kagome? And now that you know her secret, you better keep it, or I'll make sure your death is painful."

"Indeed, half-breed. I'm sure you'd like to think so," Sesshomaru told him. He turned his back to study the play of sunlight on the twitching leaves of the forest around them. "However my reasons for my actions are mine and I am under no obligation to reveal them to you."

The ring of steel being drawn alerted Sesshomaru to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He felt the aura swirling powerfully around his father's magnificent fang and sighed. He flicked his wrist back and lashed his whip back to ensnare the blade. As he felt it catch, he gave a swift tug and hurled the sword into a nearby tree where it reverted back to its dormant state. He then recalled his whip.

Sesshomaru did not need to hear the hanyou's cry to know what attack was coming next. Easily, he dodged the claws, and broke his bored expression only to sneer at his brother's efforts.

"Are you that incapable of carrying on a conversation?" Sesshomaru taunted, though he was beginning to be annoyed.

"Are you unable to think up a good enough excuse for your actions?" Inuyasha snapped right back as he stormed over to retrieve Tetsusaiga and re-sheathed it after a moment's hesitation. "You don't understand what you did, and that's why you want to speak to me, huh?"

The half-demon gave Sesshomaru a smug smile as though daring Sesshomaru to take his bait. The demon remained expressionless, and replied, "I will tell you my reason once you have explained Rin's presence here to my satisfaction."

"Ha! If you're willing to bargain, this information must be very important to you," Inuyasha reasoned. "Kaede fed her and we hung out together. She fell asleep and had a nightmare that woke her." Sesshomaru began to feel uncomfortable beneath his brother's suddenly piercing gaze. The half-demon knew or suspected too much for his liking. "She was looking for you. Said she had a nightmare about when she died. Just what is that mortal to you, Sesshomaru? And don't give me some bullshit about honor or duty, because I know you used your Tenseiga on her. And stop clenching your fist already, I can smell the blood."

Sesshomaru blinked and opened his hand, not even realizing he had driven his claws into his palm. _Damn that half-breed_.

"Rin is none of your concern, half-breed," he snapped at him, irritated at how much Inuyasha had learned from the girl.

"And Kagome's not your concern. I told you about Rin, now you tell me why you jumped into that well," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru could not help but feel impressed, not to mention surprised, by how mature his brother was acting, for the moment at least. How had he lost control of this conversation? He would have to get it back.

"My honor. I am honor bound to save her life, as she saved mine. Father taught me honor, and mortal though she is, and as unnecessary as your aid may have been, I was in no position to reject it and thus find myself bound to repay this life-debt. But I do not expect _you_ to understand such a concept, after all you know nothing about Father, you never even met him."

"Funny, you said I was powerful, reminded you of Father. I guess I must know something about honor then after all, huh?" Inuyasha said. "But all that is bull; you don't even remember what happened, Sesshomaru!"

"That is where you are wrong... I remember... now," Sesshomaru told him with a growl. He did not like sharing so much, even if no one was near enough to witness it.

"Feh, so that's why you called me here? You want to make sure I'll never tell about your second of weakness. Come to express your regrets..."

"I regret nothing I have said, ever," Sesshomaru stated harshly, trying to convince himself that he was lying so that the odd respect he had developed for his brother would disappear.

"Then you _don't_ remember-"

"I remember _everything_, every word I said," Sesshomaru said, cutting his brother short. He turned and began to walk back towards the well, and towards Rin. His last words were whispered, but he knew the hanyou would hear them.

"And I regret none of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome led Rin down the path toward the village. She did not think Sesshomaru would be interested in eavesdropping on two mortals, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't able to, just in case. Rin skipped carelessly alongside her, humming a contented tune. Several crowns and garlands of flowers were draped over her arms and shoulders. Kagome reminded herself to ask about that.

Behind, they could still hear Jaken's grumbles over the steady thump of Ah Un's step. The imp remained a good distance apart from the humans, obviously displeased with his charge.

Kagome inhaled deeply, savoring the freshness of the feudal air, and found a comfortable seat at the foot of a large tree. Rin sank to her knees facing Kagome unable to hide her eagerness at being given a gift.

"Well, Rin, I hope Inuyasha's been treating you nicely," Kagome said as she removed several packets of ramen from inside her overstuffed backpack. Rin's gift was deeply buried, and the girl eyed each thing eagerly as it was moved.

"Yes, we played games, and he told me a good story about a frog prince. I kissed Jaken, but I don't think he was a prince. I think he was a little disappointed, too. He ran off after that," Rin told her.

Kagome looked up sharply to hear that Inuyasha had been so kind to Sesshomaru's ward. Both shocked and pleased, she would have to remember to make Inuyasha all the ramen he could eat tonight.

"So who are all those flowers for?" she asked just as she finally found what she had been searching for. "Aha!"

"Oh, these are for Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suggested I use lots of pink and purple. He said those colors would look pretty on him. I though of the white ones to match his hair."

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha said that, did he?" _Why am I not surprised?_

Rin nodded, rising up onto her knees in excitement as Kagome revealed a large bag of candy and the crayons, coloring book and the pack of cards she had chosen from the store.

"Wow! Is all that for me, Kagome?"

Kagome felt her smile broaden to match Rin's. "Yes, Rin, I thought you might like these. These cards are for playing games. Shippo's favorite is Go Fish."

"Oh, yes, Inuyasha taught me to play that one," Rin told her.

_Well, that saves time. _Kagome thought in surprise. She set down the cards and went on.

"You use these," she indicated the crayons, pulling one out to demonstrate, "to color in the book."

Rin took them reverently, too awed for words. She flipped through the coloring book as though its pages were made of rice paper. Kagome hid a smile at the girl's strange behavior. She could recall tearing through one of these in a day, scribbling on each of the pages without a care, when she was Rin's age.

"You won't hurt it, Rin," she told the girl with a laugh. "I can get you plenty more. You just come and see me whenever you need more."

Rin's eyes widened and she said, "But I don't have any money, and surely something like this would cost so much!"

Kagome laughed even harder and told her, "Don't you worry, you can afford it. I only want you to give me a picture or two, some samples of your work. That's the only fee I'll charge."

Rin nodded her head and promised solemnly, "I will, Kagome. I'll give you two for every book."

"Good. And don't you let Sesshomaru forget to bring you by when you need more," Kagome told her. "Oh, and speaking of Sesshomaru..."

She fought to keep a straight face. While Rin had examined her coloring book, Kagome had pulled the doll out and hidden it behind her back. Rin looked up at her curious as to what Kagome would say about Sesshomaru.

"Well, he picked out something for you, too."

"Lord Sesshomaru got something for me?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side as she considered this.

"Mmmmhmm," Kagome affirmed. "He picked it out thinking of you." She thought back to the way he had stared at the doll in that toy store. He could deny it with his dying breath, but she knew then just how much he cared for Rin.

Rin frowned slightly then asked, "How come Lord Sesshomaru did not give it to me, then?"

Kagome started, not expecting Rin to ask something like that. "Well, um, he... well, he wanted me to give it to you since Inuyasha would be nearby. You know those two don't get along, and he didn't want to risk it getting damaged if they had started fighting."

That seemed to please Rin, and she smiled once again. Kagome brought the doll from behind her back and blinked in surprise as tears shone in the little girl's eyes. She clutched her gift to her chest unable to tear her gaze from the detailed face, soft hair and real silk kimono.

"Rin?" Kagome asked unsure of why the girl would cry.

Rin dried her eyes and smiled up at Kagome, "Oh, this is so beautiful."

"I think it reminded Sesshomaru of you," Kagome told her quietly. Kagome did not really mind at all when her gift was somewhat forgotten in favor of the doll. She quietly put the other things into a bag that Rin would be able to carry with her.

"What are you going to name her, Rin? You know she has to have a name," Kagome asked.

Rin looked up at her and then back at the doll, thinking for a minute before she said, "I'm going to name her Kagome. She is pretty like you and her smile reminds me of yours."

It was Kagome's turn to be stunned speechless. Before she could recover, a strong, yet familiar demonic aura filled the area and the demon lord himself emerged like a white light from the shadow of the forest. Rin noticed him as well and jumped up and ran over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you so much for my gift. She is beautiful," Rin called out as she stumbled to a halt at her lord's feet.

He glanced down at her then over at Kagome who simply shrugged and winked at him. His only reaction was to blink, but he finally said, "It pleases you?"

Rin nodded furiously and hugged the doll tighter.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly then turned and began to walk slowly back into the forest. "Jaken, Rin, come, we are leaving."

Kagome handed Rin the bag with her gifts then waved at her as she followed the silent demon gliding through the forest.

Sesshomaru had not had any blood on him, but Kagome began to worry since Inuyasha had not yet come back from his "talk" with Sesshomaru. She half suspected her hanyou to be unconscious, mostly due to his own temper. As long as he felt obligated by a life debt, she knew Sesshomaru would not kill him.

With a deep sigh, Kagome repacked her own bag and started back towards the well and where she had last seen the brothers.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends or relations or enemies even. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 14**

Last time:

_Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly then turned and began to walk slowly back into the forest. "Jaken, Rin, come, we are leaving."_

_Kagome handed Rin the bag with her gifts then waved at her as she followed the silent demon gliding through the forest. _

_Sesshomaru had not had any blood on him, but Kagome began to worry since Inuyasha had not yet come back from his "talk" with Sesshomaru. She half suspected her hanyou to be unconscious, mostly due to his own temper. As long as he felt obligated by a life debt, she knew Sesshomaru would not kill him. _

_With a deep sigh, Kagome repacked her own bag and started back towards the well and where she had last seen the brothers._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she stumbled through a thick section of underbrush hoping that he was conscious. Her bag caught on one of the branches and held on so tightly she nearly fell backwards before it released her. Her momentum then carried her through the brambles and into the slight clearing that surrounded Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha?" she said again when she saw his familiar red kimono and long white hair. He stood with his back to her, staring up at the sacred tree; and though his ears twitched in response to her voice, he did not reply. _Hmm. That's odd. Inuyasha deep in thought? Well, it's no more odd than having a killer demon dressed in a kitten bathrobe fall asleep on my bed no more than an hour ago._

"Well, I'm glad to see you're not bleeding or anything," Kagome said cheerfully in hopes of catching his attention.

"Like father..." she heard him mutter before he stirred slightly and turned to face her. "Oh, hey, Kagome. I didn't hear you come up."

Kagome dropped her large backpack with a sigh and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was more than a little curious as to what Sesshomaru had said to him to make him so pensive, but knew it was not any of her business.

"Oie, wench, what do you have in this thing?" he told her suddenly. Kagome looked up and saw him tossing her bag over his shoulder as he started off in the direction of the village.

She followed him without speaking, knowing he would talk when he was ready. However, Inuyasha didn't lead her into the village, instead they passed just along the outside. He stopped once they reached the place where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had taken off just days before.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha began. He faltered when he turned around to look at her, and stared at his feet instead. He allowed her bag to fall to the ground and followed it, lying back on the grass so he could stare up into the sky. "I'm sorry."

Kagome started, not expecting that reaction at all. What did he have to be sorry about? She sank down beside him, drawing her knees under her chin. _Does he still think I'm upset about him using my shampoo?_ Kagome wondered, as memories of the dream she had had before waking up in bed with Sesshomaru reared in her mind. She blushed at the way the dream Inuyasha had touched her and at how much she had liked it.

Inuyasha rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow looking at her. A feeling of dejá vu swept over her, and Kagome's cheeks heated more. This was just like in her dream.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you. You could have been killed, all because I failed to take care of you," he told her. When he noticed her flushed face, he asked, "Are you okay, Kagome? Did that bastard hurt you? Cause if he did..."

Kagome blushed even further if that were possible and closed her eyes. She remembered Sesshomaru's clawed hand over her breast then that rough kiss he had taken simply to test the emotions he had been feeling.

"No..." she said, but squeaked in surprise when she opened her eyes and found Inuyasha now sitting up with his nose only inches from her own. His golden eyes burned into her and she found herself leaning in to press her lips to his. She was even more startled, but pleased, when she felt him meet her and the warm softness of his lips brushed hers.

She closed her eyes, willing him to deepen the kiss. For a moment he did, as his clawed hand reached up to caress her cheek. A tingling thrill spread from the points where his fingers touched her skin. The firmness of his fangs pressed against her lips through his, just a hint of that feral wildness that made her loveable hanyou what he was, and sent a warm sensation pulsing through her body. _Now this is how a kiss is supposed to be,_ Kagome thought.

Then suddenly they both seemed to realize exactly what they were doing and pushed away. Kagome's breath came in quick, rasping pants, and she could hear Inuyasha breathing heavily as well.

"Um, no, he- uh, Sesshomaru didn't hurt me. He just stood by until he delivered me back to you, to make sure it was known that his debt was repaid," Kagome hastily explained, a little afraid that Inuyasha would grow angry and try to make excuses for that kiss.

"Well, you reek of him. You need to go take a bath to get that jerk's scent off of you," he told her gruffly, refusing to even look at her now. His ears twitched nervously.

"Oh, so now you're saying I stink!" Kagome cried out, jumping to her feet. She smiled as Inuyasha cringed a little, anticipating a certain word.

"Inuyasha..." she shouted angrily. Then reversing her tone, she added, "I'll be back in a minute to make you some ramen. Then you need to tell me all about what you and Rin did while I was gone."

xxxx

By nightfall, Inuyasha sat eating his third cup of ramen just outside Kaede's hut. A short while later, Kagome, her hair still damp, joined him. She handed him yet another serving and dug into one for herself.

While she ate, Kagome watched the stars that filled the darkened sky. It always amazed her to look up on them, here in the feudal era, where the sky was so much clearer than in her own time, far less light pollution to dim the twinkling stars. No matter how much would change over the next five hundred years, the heavens would remain constant. The same moon and stars watched over her in both times.

She glanced over at Inuyasha who had started staring up into the sky as well. "Hmph, I thought they would take a lot longer than that," he said suddenly.

Kagome followed his line of sight, but could not see anything. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

He just grunted and muttered something about human senses as he shoved a mouthful of ramen into his mouth. A short while later, Kagome heard the familiar sound of Kirara's roar and a cheerful, "You're back, Kagome," from Sango.

A small ball of fur launched itself from Kirara's back as the cat demon sped in for a landing. "Kagome!" a small voice cried as the ball clamped onto Kagome's neck.

"Hey, Shippo, how was your trip? Did you keep Miroku out of trouble?"

Just then Sango and Kirara landed.

"Yeah, where is the monk?" Inuyasha asked over a mouthful of ramen.

Sango's face twitched, and even Inuyasha knew to stay out of her path when she was in that type of mood. Shippo, wisely seeking protection beneath Kagome's hair, spoke up, "He couldn't keep his hands to himself in the villages we passed or on the ride home, so he gets to walk home! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me so we dropped him off several miles outside of the village."

Sango tossed her hiraikotsu against the wall of Kaede's hut with a growl and snapped, "That lecher needs a good walk. The night air might cool him down."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

xxxx

"Lord Sesshomaru, I made these for you," Rin told her guardian with her childish exuberance. She pranced from foot to foot and waved the crowns of flowers at him for inspection.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her then turned his gaze back in the direction he had been heading. The eager look on her little face demanded an answer, but he had to look away before he smiled. He truly had missed her. On instinct, his hand drifted out to caress her head, when Jaken's shrill whines reminded him of his retainer's presence.

He halted the slight movement before it had been noticed and said softly, "Very nice, Rin."

His annoyance with the toad lessened slightly as Rin appeared to be satisfied by his words and ran off singing happily. However her innocent verse could not drown out Jaken's complaints about what he had had to endure during his brief stay with the half-breed.

"Jaken." he said suddenly. Without looking back, he knew toad was staring at him fearfully, awaiting his next word. Inwardly he grinned. On some very, _very_ deep level he supposed he had missed his retainer as well. "I suggest you keep your complaints to yourself, or I shall send you back to Inuyasha to be rid of your noise."

A string of shrill apologizes filled the air as Jaken pleaded for mercy. No matter how much he did not dislike the toad, he had not missed him enough to want to listen to this. His gaze drifted westward and he noticed the receding light of the sun as it sank toward the horizon. He narrowed his eyes. Daylight would be gone soon, and he would not tolerate his half-brother's stench on Rin for the night.

Sesshomaru tested the air lightly with his nose and discovered the fresh hint of water a short distance to the south. Adjusting his direction, he noted with satisfaction that his company followed automatically, and -even more to his delight- in silence. A short march led them to the shores of a small stream. Sesshomaru stopped and felt the soft bump against the back of his leg as Jaken yet again failed to notice he had halted. Ah Un grunted its amusement and moved off to one side where it promptly sat and curled up on itself, having already predicted its master's wish to stay there for the evening.

"I'm so sorry, m'lord!" Jaken began to screech, but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Jaken, you will search for firewood then gather food for Rin."

"But- but milord! That human can get her own food... don't you need your servant to be securing the area or-"

"Jaken, do you presume to tell this Sesshomaru what he meant to say?"

"NO! No, milord! I- I-" Jaken quickly replied.

"Then you will do as you are told, or I will punish you accordingly," Sesshomaru said, allowing his level voice and cold stare to instill his servant with fear.

Once Jaken had disappeared into the nearby forest, Sesshomaru leaned himself against a large boulder that lay near the shore of the stream. It had been a very strange and confusing couple of days, and he felt a weariness like he had not felt in a long time. The fact that he, a demon lord, had fallen asleep, if just for a moment, under the affects of that wench's grooming was proof enough of this.

The sounds of Rin's chatter drew him from his thoughts. She sat a short distance away, near Ah Un's large form, playing with the doll the miko had given her. He smiled slightly at the woman's bravery in telling Rin that it had been from him, and he had to admit that he was glad she had bought it. From the moment he had seen it in that strange market, he had thought of Rin. Her pleasure now only proved he had been right in thinking she would like it. As long as the wench never spoke of what she had seen, then he felt it had been worth it not to kill her.

"Rin." he said. Her reaction was immediate.

"Yes, my lord?" She stood now, the doll clutched like an infant in her arms.

"You will bathe, now. Before nightfall."

Rin smiled broadly at him. "Yes, my lord." But instead of immediately rushing to the stream to do as he had ordered, she took a few steps forward and stood silently waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Rin?" he pressed softly, curious at her behavior.

She extended the doll to him with the tenderness of a mother and asked, "Will hold Kagome for me? To protect her while I wash."

Sesshomaru gasped, unable to hide his shock at her simple request, though more for the name she had mentioned than the actual question. Recovering almost immediately, he stared into her eyes and asked, "Kagome?"

"Yes," Rin replied proudly. "That's what I called her." She indicated the doll. "Don't you think she is pretty like Kagome?"

Sesshomaru found himself momentarily at a loss for words, something uncommon for the demon who spoke so rarely. Rin took his silence as acceptance, for she stood up on her toes and placed the doll gently in the crook of his arm as she smiled at him.

"I'll be right back, Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru will take care of you until I come back," she reassured the doll before making her way behind the boulder to strip from her outer clothes and bathe.

Sesshomaru eyed the doll as thought it would bite him. _With a name like Kagome it very well might, _Sesshomaru thought. That was truly the oddest woman he had ever seen. Ah Un made a soft grunting noise as it lifted its heads to look at Sesshomaru holding the doll. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the dragon as if to say, "One word and I'll..." The dragon merely growled in amusement and rested its heads back on the ground.

A damp, but smiling, Rin soon rejoined him. She looked at him still holding Kagome in the crook of his arm and she sighed loudly. Intrigued by her actions, Sesshomaru glanced at her and asked, "What troubles you, Rin?"

"Will you have children soon, Lord Sesshomaru? It would be nice to have a real little baby to take care of, especially one that has your pretty hair!" She climbed up onto the boulder as she spoke and began to trail her fingers through his hair.

Shock would have been to mild a description for what he felt at that moment though his only visible reaction was to widen his eyes slightly. This day had been far too long and seemed to stretch by the minute. He felt her gentle tug on his hair and was reminded yet again of the far too pleasant for comfort encounter with the miko earlier that afternoon.

"Rin," he said sternly, and her hands froze then immediately extracted themselves from his hair.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I forgot to ask if I could touch." Her dejection at his tone did not last long. She brightened and returned to a far more discomforting subject. "Can you have two children, a boy and a girl with long, white hair like yours to play with?"

"You may groom _my_ hair, Rin, until Jaken returns with your dinner," Sesshomaru told her quickly, unwilling to hear any of her further questions.

She squealed excitedly and positioned him with tiny, warm hands so that she could stand behind him and drape the rest of his knee-length locks over the boulder. Her hands were gentle as a child's could be and he tried not to wince when one or two strands would catch in her fingers and pull.

"Mmmm," she whispered. "You smell like flowers, my Lord."

He grunted softly, but did not deny it. Rin began to hum in a low voice while she worked through his hair. For the second time that day, he felt his eyes close in contentment and a low growl rumbled pleasantly in his chest. He made no attempt to hide his pleasure at her gentle ministrations, for unlike the miko, Rin held his complete trust as he held hers. This must have pleased Rin, because the little girl began to hum more happily and her strokes became more rhythmic, as though she were petting a large puppy.

Sesshomaru did not know when he had fallen asleep, but all too soon he heard the sounds of Jaken stumbling back from his errand that roused him immediately.

"Oh, you're awake, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, did I pull your hair?" Rin asked cheerfully from her perch behind him.

"No, Rin. It was not you who displeased me. Jaken is returning."

Rin giggled at that. Without him having to say a word, she climbed down from the boulder and retrieved her doll from him. By the time Jaken tripped at his master's feet, she and Sesshomaru were back to their original positions.

Soon, Jaken and Rin sat around the fire happily eating what Jaken had foraged while Sesshomaru remained silently alert from his position seated against the boulder he had claimed. Sighing inaudibly, he wished briefly that Jaken had not returned so soon. He had been enjoying Rin's attentions, a rare treat, but a treat none the less. Suddenly, he sensed a rapidly approaching youkai. Not a very strong one, but it seemed to be making straight for their little camp.

He looked up into the dim twilight and finally caught sight of a large cat demon diving downwards. It did not seem to be attacking, however, so he simply watched its progress.

"Oh, you filthy lecher! How about we let you cool down a little!" a very angry female voice shouted.

By that time even Rin had noticed the approaching youkai, and she, Sesshomaru, Jaken and even Ah Un were staring up into the sky curiously.

"But, my dear Sango, it's my hand. It's cursed," a male voice pleaded, but a resounding smack filled the air followed by a cry as a black and purplish mass plummeted suddenly from the sky. Sesshomaru and his party watched in amusement as the object fell with a sharp cry and a loud splash into the stream.

Jaken let out a squeal as a large wave of water soaked him and his dinner, him being the closest to the stream. No one paid him any mind as the now dripping, black and purple thing crawled out of the stream. He carried a long, golden staff with rings at the end that jingled with movement. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and recognized one his brother's human companions, the monk.

The waterlogged monk slowly pulled himself to his feet and stared at the shocked eyes of Sesshomaru and his company.

"He, he, ah, good evening, Sesshomaru-sama. Sorry to drop in on you like that," the monk hastily said to them. He began to wring water out of his robes.

Once he had done this, he bowed slightly to them and, with as much dignity as he could muster, said, "Well, I guess I'll be on my way now. Good evening, and may Buddha grant you a peaceful rest."

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken watched him as he marched stiffly through their camp and back in the direction of the human village Inuyasha frequented. Ah Un simply blinked and went back to sleep. After seeing it's master holding a doll like an infant, a monk from the sky was nothing special.

After that brief moment of excitement, the small camp settled back into a silence, broken only by the gentle murmur of the stream, Ah Un's rumbling breath and Jaken's occasional snores. Only Rin and Sesshomaru were still awake. Sesshomaru observed Rin going through a small bag the miko had given to her. She had put "Kagome" to bed in a spare cloth beside Ah Un after singing the doll a short lullaby.

Rin pulled out a small box, the object she had apparently sought judging by her triumphant smile, then ran over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to play a game with me?" she asked timidly and looked up at him with large, brown eyes.

He glanced at her, then over at the other sleeping members of his group, before giving the slightest of nods. Rin smiled her delight, and fumbled with the plastic wrapping on the box.

"Did the miko give those to you?" he asked noticing her trouble. He thought he recognized the same strange substance that had covered the meat in the miko's time.

"Yes. Inuyasha had some too, but they did not have a barrier on them," Rin explained, her smile fading as she feared that she would not be able to play.

Sesshomaru told her to hold the box while he used his claws to tear through the clear substance. Rin laughed and immediately tore the cards from the box, and shuffled them like a pro.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously as she dealt him several of the small, colored cards. He listened to her quick explanations of how this game was played, quietly impressed by her knowledge. Perhaps the half-breed was a fairly descent teacher, even if he couldn't learn anything himself.

"So, any questions, my lord?" she asked once she had finished and gripped her cards in her hands, well out of his sight.

Sesshomaru glanced at the stream, then back at Rin. "Why must I 'go fish' if you do not have the card I seek? What does fishing have to do with a game?"

Rin laughed and correct, "No, not real fish. It means you're supposed to take a card from the pile. Now you pick up your cards."

She waited patiently, not making a sign of amusement or pity at his difficulty in grasping the small, slippery things with his one hand. Finally, he managed to gather them all into his hand and dipped his head slightly as a sign he was ready.

"My lord, do you have any threes?"

The game progressed for a while, Rin became very serious and even showed some frustration as he won almost every game. It was a rather simple game and he had easily mastered the rules, though not once did it ever cross his mind to let the little girl beat him.

"I believe I win yet again," he told her as he laid his last pair down on the grass.

To his utter surprise, Rin threw down her cards and snapped, "That's not fair! I beat Inuyasha, and he's the one who taught me this fucking game!"

His eyes widened with shock and surprise, and a low growl reverberated in his chest. In an instant he was on his feet with a hand hovering over Tokijin's hilt. He felt his hair swirling and red creeping into his vision with the surge in his demonic aura as a rage filled him. How dare that half-breed teach such base and foul language to _his_ Rin! Inuyasha had stained her innocent thoughts and would pay.

Rin frowned as she reached into her kimono and extracted a small pouch and poured some coins into her hand. "Here, my lord. You won the fucking game, so here is what I owe you."

Her sweet voice both calmed and enraged him as she repeated the crass curse. Finding his voice at last, Sesshomaru managed to force the red from his eyes and kept his voice at its usual even tone so as not to alarm her. "Did Inuyasha teach you this?"

Quickly overcoming her anger over losing, Rin looked up at him and said, "Yes, my lord. I beat him, and he was very funny. He thought I had cheated at the fu-"

"Enough, Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted, not wanting to hear such language from his little Rin, unable to calm the surging rage that radiated his power like a beacon of warning to all nearby living things. Jaken and Ah Un both woke with a start, but wisely said nothing to draw the attention of the enraged youkai to themselves.

"You will not repeat anything that the half-breed says to you," Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him, cocking her head to the side as though confused by his behavior, but replied, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Here, you won fairly. I don't think you cheated."

He glanced down at the coins, but did not take them, and moved further away from them as they carried the scent of his half-brother and only served to increase his blood's demand for justice for what had been done to his ward. "I do not need to take your money, Rin. Did Inuyasha lose those to you?"

"Yes, and he still owes me more candy from Kagome!" Rin boasted.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at that, and said, "Then I shall collect on his debt to you. Rin, stay here. Jaken!"

The small toad gave a squeal of fear and jumped to his feet, though not before stumbling once in his hurry to heed his master's call. "Yes, my lord. How may I be of service?"

"Watch Rin until I return. And Jaken, should you fail again, know that I will not spare you," Sesshomaru told the imp.

"But- but milord!" Jaken wailed to the rapidly fading ball of light that was his master.

xxxx

Miroku marched steadily toward Kaede's village. The only sounds in the deepening night were the jingle of his staff and the squish of his wet clothing as he moved along. As he walked, he grinned to himself and pictured the luscious perfection of Sango's firm butt and womanly curves. The dip in the stream had been worth it, not to mention the look of surprise on Sesshomaru and his retainer's faces when he fell almost on top of them and crawled out of the river.

That had been a sight to bring a chuckle for years to come. He had been extremely lucky the cold demon lord had not killed him right there. His thoughts drifted again to Sango's features. "Yes, I am one lucky man!"

About then a large ball of white light streaked past in the direction of Kaede's village. Miroku shivered as he felt the amount of demonic rage carried in that demon's aura. He recognized it instantly as Sesshomaru's, and smiled in relief that he was not the current prey.

"I feel sorry for whoever managed to get Sesshomaru that angry," he said to himself.

xxxx

"So, you really just dumped Miroku off Kirara in midair?" Kagome asked Sango, her amusement only halfway hidden.

The demon slayer glanced up from her own cup of ramen, a smile playing across her own face now that her anger had diminished. She nodded and replied, "Oh, we came down to a safe height and made sure we were over a stream."

Kagome snickered, while Inuyasha belted out a hearty laugh.

Shippo had finally been coaxed out from beneath Kagome's hair by Sango's smiles and the allure of freshly cooked ramen. He sat near Kagome, and added his own two cents to Sango's tale.

"Yeah, I saw him hit the water with a big splash! And we were even nice enough to drop him near someone's camp."

Inuyasha was rolling on the ground, nearly in tears, while Kagome was trying her best to limit her amusement to giggling.

"I would have loved to seen that damn lecher's face when he crawled out of the water!" Inuyasha remarked as his laughter subsided. "The perfect thing to cool him down."

Sango sighed and decided they had spoken enough about the monk for now, since she knew Inuyasha would probably torment him for days starting from the moment Miroku returned. "So, Kagome, I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon. Did you do well on your test?"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Kagome exclaimed, paling at Sango's question.

"Isn't that what you went back for?" Sango asked.

"Um, well, you see, we were on the way to the well when we were attacked by a whole horde of demons. Inuyasha was protecting me, but I got a pretty bad cut on my stomach then fell into the well. I thought I was a gonner, but then Sesshomaru appeared. I thought it was Inuyasha at first, but then he corrected my mistake."

Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha in disbelief. "Sesshomaru! How did he get through the well?"

"That's what I wanted to know," Inuyasha grumbled, his mood noticeably soured. "The damn thing wouldn't let me through after that bastard jumped in. They both just got back today."

"Inuyasha! I wish you wouldn't talk like that in front of Shippo, he's just an innocent little kid," Kagome scolded.

"Hmph," Inuyasha sniffed. "Innocent my ass."

Kagome looked about ready to "sit" him, when Sango snatched her attention. "Are you okay, then, Kagome? He didn't try to hurt you or anything?"

Kagome blushed deeply, and replied, "No, at first I thought he would, but he only seemed concerned about getting me healed and back here as fast as possible. He was actually almost a gentleman, and he did revive that doctor..."

Inuyasha, Sango and even Shippo turned to look at her strangely after that remark. "Revived? Doctor?"

She noticed their worry and brushed it off with a wave of her hand and a bright smile. "Oh, forget it; it was nothing, really."

The others appeared as though they wanted to question her further, but a very strong demonic aura distracted them. It was very angry and heading towards them at an alarming rate.

Kagome shivered and Sango asked, "So you feel it too?"

"I wonder who it is? I can feel their anger from here," Kagome asked, rubbing her arms to ease the nervous goose bumps that pricked her skin.

Inuyasha looked off in the direction of the aura and soon began to growl. The others followed his gaze and saw a ball of white light flying towards them. He stood up, put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, and walked a short distance from Kaede's hut to wait.

"Sesshomaru!" the half-demon hissed in more confusion, than anger. His brother had not left in such a foul mood. He wondered what could have changed it.

A second later, Sesshomaru himself alighted, emerging from his ball of light like an angel descended from heaven- a very pissed angel. His white clothing and hair floated with deceptively calm grace in the evening breeze. His face appeared as smooth and bored as ever, but his eyes were glowing red.

"Inuyasha!" he practically roared, surprising for how calm his face still looked.

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran over hoping to prevent either of them from doing anything stupid- like say, killing each other. She, too, wondered what had gotten to Sesshomaru. He had not even seemed this angry about being shot. _Or_, she snickered, _about wearing my kitten robe_.

She glanced at Inuyasha who appeared to be as confused as herself.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother, not yet drawing Tetsusaiga, but ready to at any moment.

Sesshomaru fixed his red eyes on the hanyou, and said in a low, dangerous voice, "You insolent, half-breed. How dare you?"

Inuyasha cocked his head and forced a laugh. "I don't know what the-"

Sesshomaru moved as a blur, reappearing right in front of Inuyasha with his claws wrapped around his neck. The lifted the hanyou into the air. "I should cut that filthy tongue from your mouth, half-breed, before I let you feel my poison."

"Sesshomaru, what did Inuyasha do? He's been here ever since you and Rin left," Kagome asked, trying to reason with the enraged youkai. She noticed Sango moving in with her hiraikotsu in hand, and gave her friend a soft smile of gratitude, but lifted a hand warning her to wait for a minute. "And what about your life-debt? You wouldn't really kill him, now, would you?"

Sesshomaru's claws tightened causing Inuyasha to gasp. He was clawing at his brother's arm, but the youkai did not even seem to notice. "This half-breed has tainted the purity of my ward," he accused harshly.

Inuyasha paled, while the girls threw him disgusted looks. "What? I wouldn't do something like-" he tried to protest, but Sesshomaru silenced him by releasing a little poison.

"You taught her this game, 'go fish,' did you not?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha choked out.

"And it was you who taught her to call it a 'fucking game' when she lost," Sesshomaru continued to explain.

A light of realization sparked in Kagome's eyes that quickly turned to a flame of rage to rival that of the demon lord.

"It's not my fault, she cheated at the fucking game," Inuyasha argued.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome called out in a sing-song voice. "You might want to put Inuyasha down."

She looked up at them innocently with her hands behind her back. The demon lord was enraged, but he was not stupid either. The look in her eye at that moment made even him hesitate to go against her wishes. He released Inuyasha and watched to see what she would do.

Kagome's eyes were flaming as Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Oh, no you don't, you bastard," he called out moving closer to his brother. "Pick me back up, now!"

Sesshomaru took a step back from his brother, the red beginning to fade from his eyes. "I don't think so, little brother. She is _your_ wench."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with terror as he turned to plead with Kagome. "What, Kagome? You're not going to believe that asshole over me, are you?"

His eyes frantically searched each of the others in hopes of some defense, but even Kirara mewed and stepped back from him. "Traitors," he muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her voice even causing Sesshomaru to wince. "SIT, BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

She took a deep breath to continue, "How dare you teach a sweet little girl like Rin such ugly words. It's bad enough you talk that way around ladies like Sango and I, but around impressionable kids like Shippo and Rin! Oh, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha groaned from the bottom of the crater created in his likeness. Each time he tried to get up, Kagome shouted another incantation. After her ire had finally worn itself out, she looked up to the now gold, mirthful eyes of Sesshomaru, and said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, "I am so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, for his influence on Rin. I hope you will forgive what IDIOTS like Inuyasha do without thinking. Please, don't hurt him."

Sesshomaru's lips curled in what would have been a grin on anyone but him. "Miko, I must thank you for that amusing display. I will, indeed, spare his wretched life. Consider it payment of my life-debt to him."

Sesshomaru leaned over his brother's crater and called down to him, "And as for you, half-breed, you will give me the candy."

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru who, dressed in his armor and fine kimono and demanding candy, suddenly reminded her of an overgrown child out trick-or-treating. She pictured him with a large, plastic pumpkin hanging from his hand and began to giggle uncontrollably. Sesshomaru tried to ignore her antics at first, but soon she was holding her sides and wiping tears from her eyes as she succumbed to a fit of laughter.

Even Sango and Shippo began to look at her funny, and Inuyasha climbed out of his hole grumbling, "What's wrong with you, wench?"

Kagome only fell into an even stronger fit of laughter and managed to gasp, "Sesshomaru...trick-or-treat...pumpkin..."

Inuyasha glared at both Kagome and Sesshomaru as he moved to sulk a good distance from them, and Kagome was in no position to talk, so Sango stepped up. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is it you need from Inuyasha?"

He eyed Kagome and said, "I am here to collect the candy the half-breed lost to Rin while playing cards."

Sango snickered at that and looked back at Inuyasha, "_You_ lost to Rin?"

He simply grunted and lifted his nose in the air. Rolling her eyes at the hanyou, she turned to Kagome and asked, "Do you...?"

Kagome wiped her eyes and tried to control her hysterics. "Candy... in bag..." she managed to get out as she fought to regain her breath. Sango dug through Kagome's bag until she found a familiar bag of treats, then handed it to the demon lord. Kagome had nearly recovered, but at the sight of Sesshomaru taking the bag in his claws sent her into a fit of giggling again.

"Ridiculous humans," he muttered as he transformed into a ball of light and flew off into the night sky. This day had been way, way too long in his opinion.

xxxx

Miroku sighed and winced as another breeze blew through his soaked clothing, chilling him. His staff jingled merrily and he glared at it before finding a large boulder and seating himself against it. He shivered, but it provided some relief from the wind.

In the distance, he saw Sesshomaru's ball of light rise up and pass swiftly overhead, back towards the stream. The anger in the youkai's aura had vanished, much to the relief and curiosity of Miroku.

"He came from the direction of Kaede's village, and that did not take too long. I hope Inuyasha is still alive," Miroku wondered out loud.

Another, familiar demonic aura approached a short time later. He smiled up as he saw the familiar flames of Kirara's feet descending upon him.

"My dear, Sango, I knew you wouldn't leave me..." he started to say, but was interrupted as the cat hovered overhead and a very unexpected voice shouted, "Sit, boy!"

He heard Inuyasha's sudden cry then saw the white-haired hanyou crashing down at him. Unable to flee in time, he found himself crushed into the ground beneath his friend. Miroku groaned at the intense pain. Inuyasha growled angrily.

"You two deserve each other's company!" Sango cried out from atop Kirara.

"Maybe by the time you get back, you'll have learned some manners!" Kagome added, then they turned Kirara and flew back to Kaede's village.

By the time the incantation had worn off, the girls were long gone; but that didn't stop Inuyasha from jumping to his feet and shaking his fist in their direction as he shouted, "Serve you right if I didn't come back, Kagome!"

Miroku just lay on the ground trying to assess any damage. He groaned then said, "What did _you _do?"

"I didn't do nothing," Inuyasha groused. "_You_ got Sango mad and _she_ turned Kagome against me."

Miroku struggled to his feet and tried to dust off his damp robes. "Well, it's good to see you are alive and in good health."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, well, I saw Sesshomaru head towards you in a rage, then leave in a much calmer mood. I just assumed you two exchanged blows," Miroku explained.

"And why would you automatically assume it would be me who lost? I could take that bastard any day!"

Miroku smiled broadly and took a few steps back from Inuyasha. "I didn't say that; you misunderstand."

Inuyasha gave him a feral grin and crouched low to the ground. "Well, enjoy your walk back, Miroku. Keep your sutras handy, too. My brother's passing has disturbed a whole lot of lesser demons."

The hanyou then began to leap swiftly back toward the village. Miroku ran after for a moment, crying out, " Wait! Inuyasha! You could give me a ride you know."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Inuyasha called back over his shoulder. "You don't smell as nice as Kagome, and you're way heavier."

xxxx

Jaken was asleep on his feet, propped up by his staff, when Sesshomaru arrived. Ah Un lifted its heads in acknowledgement of his return, so he spared Jaken a kick. At least one of his vassals had been keeping watch. Truth be told, he was a little relieved to not have to listen to Jaken's whining.

He walked over to Rin who lay curled up beside Ah Un and "Kagome." The little bag the miko had given her lay nearby, so Sesshomaru placed the bag of candy on top of it. On the verge of turning to go, Sesshomaru heard Rin whimper in her sleep. He paused and looked down at her. Sweat slicked her face, and her brow was furrowed. The scent of fear wafted from her.

_Another nightmare_, Sesshomaru thought and he knelt to run his hand through her hair. If he got to her soon enough, he could often keep her from waking. This was not one of those nights, however.

Wide brown eyes sprang open at his touch and sought out his in the darkness. He could read the wild fear in the depth of them as they fought to locate a source of comfort in the night. When she saw him there, the fear vanished and she sat up slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru told her in a low voice, still not taking his hand from her hair as he usually did. For some reason he did not want to. As he looked down on her, he felt the same strange warmth and longing he had with the miko, only this was stronger. Not only did he want to feel her tiny arms wrapped around him, he desired to do the same for her.

Sesshomaru studied her face as it peered up at him, so full of trust and admiration. Just the sight of him was enough to drive away what had so recently tormented her. They did not speak; neither of them needed to say anything. Sesshomaru sat down beside her, his back against Ah Un, and placed his swords on the ground beside him. Rin climbed into his lap and buried her face in his fur, her arms wrapped around his neck. His arm gently tucked her small frame against his chest, and he felt her instantly relax.

A contentment settled over him, a sense of wholeness he had not felt until this moment. They sat like that until her breathing evened and her heart slowed signaling to his heightened senses that she had fallen asleep. Moonlight shone silver in her midnight hair and created an angelic halo around her tiny head.

Resting his cheek lightly on her head, he lifted his gaze to the moon. The demon lord of the Western Lands sat, embracing a human child, one he allowed to follow him and one he defended. _Love_. Now that he had solved the problem of identifying what these strange new feelings were, Sesshomaru had yet another dilemma: how could he make sure he never lost them?

His arm tightened instinctively around Rin, and he inhaled her scent. Perhaps as long as he held on to her, those feelings would remain. And that was one theory he was willing to test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, I wanted to thank all those who read and those who review. I hope you've enjoyed the journey thus far, and don't worry. I will be writing an epilogue to hopefully tie up any loose ends, such as the mysterious businessman at the hotel... was he really future Sesshomaru? Please, send me any questions you'd like to have answered or anything that I did not address to your satisfaction in the story. If I can, I'll address it in the epilogue, but if not, I will do my best to answer you in a response. Again, thank you all for reading, after all that is the ultimate purpose for any story and the highest goal for any author.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: No, still don't own Inuyasha and friends. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Epilogue**:

A/N: I must apologize right now for how long it has taken to update! School and family stuff got in the way, not to mention how long this epilogue is! I borrowed the name Kozue from an actual restaurant in Japan that I've never visited, so all the details are either invented or taken from the website. Well, that said, I hope you enjoy.

And special thanks to WinterzForgotten, a very talented and awesome author (who btw also makes excellent music vids with the Inuyasha characters see her profile on for links to those and her stories), who has been so kind as to beta read so much of this story for me, help with research and keep bugging me for more when I start to let homework get in the way of the story! Cheers, girl! And thank you!

xxxxxxxx

Kagome yawned and stretched. Her movements took the sheets that had tangled around her in her sleep and cast them off her. A slant of golden light from the window told her it was already well into the morning. As the memory of the past night's events returned, Kagome laughed out loud.

She wondered how long it had taken Inuyasha and Miroku to get back after she and Sango had dumped the foul-mouthed hanyou onto the lecherous monk. They should be grateful that was all they had done to them... especially Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had seemed pretty close to killing him, life-debt or no, for what he had inadvertently taught Rin; and Kagome couldn't blame the demon lord in the least. She herself had been pretty upset.

But that was not why she had come back home. Her mother had been expecting her as soon as she had dealt with the brothers. Her mother had even been waiting up for her when she came through the front door, still giggling, some time after midnight.

Sitting up, Kagome decided she had been in bed long enough. The house seemed oddly quiet, though. Maybe it was earlier than she thought. Normally her little brother would be downstairs watching television or playing his game on a Saturday. On silent, bare feet, Kagome went to investigate.

Sota, as usual, was sitting on the floor in the living room. He stared blankly at the place where their television should have been sitting. _Oh, that's right_. Kagome thought with an annoyed smile. _Sesshomaru destroyed our television_.

"Sota, don't you have something better to do?" Kagome said. "You could always read a book, you know, or help Grandpa clean in the storage shed. You know back in the feudal era they don't even have TV. People do things to keep themselves entertained, find hobbies."

"Hmph, the feudal era has demons though. If we had demons, then we wouldn't need TVs either," Sota grumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Oh, Sota, speaking of hobbies and demons, what did you do with mom's phone?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering her brother's activity from the day before.

He turned red and looked away from the space where the television used to sit. Sota scrambled to his feet and tried to dart out the door and up the stairs as he shouted out, "Um, what phone? What do you mean?"

Kagome chased him as he sprinted up to his room, snatched the phone, and then tried to make a break for it. Finally, she managed to tackle him and pry the phone from his grip. "No fair, Kagome! You're bigger," Sota whined, but he stayed on the floor, rubbing his sore arms rather trying to get it back.

She began searching through the pictures and replied, "You better be glad it's me that got you and not Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled when she found the one. In it, Sesshomaru stood where she was at that moment decked in a pastel yellow kitten robe that was much to short for him, while his hand rested on the large furry pelt on his shoulder. His face had a serious look of intense concentration, and his stance was rigid and proud --all of which was completely spoiled by the frolicking kittens and the fact that the robe bared his pale legs nearly to the thigh.

Completely forgetting Sota, Kagome ran and printed off a copy from their home printer then deleted it from her mother's phone. She took the small copy she had made and tucked it into a drawer in her room. After all there was no need to destroy a perfectly good picture. And when would she ever get a chance at such a shot again?

Later that afternoon, Kagome sat reading some of the school assignments she had gotten behind on when her mother called up to her.

"Kagome, will you come here please?"

Kagome grinned and threw down her book, eager for any reason to put aside the boring work. She ran down the stairs and called out, "What is it, mom?"

"In here, sweetie," her mother said from the front door. Kagome followed her voice, curious now. At the door she saw a postman with a bored expression on his face holding a letter and a clipboard. He glanced up as Kagome approached the door.

"Are you Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Um, yes, that's me," Kagome replied as she cast an uncertain glance at her mother. What was this about?

The postman sighed as though his day had been far too long already. "Sign here, please."

Kagome took the pen and signed her name, and the man handed her the letter.

"The rest is out here. You'll have to get it inside on your own." He then marched off without so much as a good day or bow farewell.

"Well, that was not very polite," Kagome's mother remarked as she and Kagome walked outside to see what had been left on their doorstep. It was a couple large boxes. Together they managed to get them into the living room.

Once that was done, Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and asked, "So, who is it from? Were you expecting anyone to be sending you anything?"

Kagome inspected the envelope, but like the packages it had no return address, just her name and address. "It doesn't say. Guess I'll have to open it and find out."

Tearing open the envelope, Kagome found a letter, addressed to her and written in a very elegant script.

"Kagome, I hope this will cover the damages that resulted from my brief stay in your home. I apologize if it is not an exact replacement, but it is the best my memory could provide. There is also something I would request of you. Meet me at Kazue tonight. I will send a car for you at 6:30. You will not be late. I have a reservation. S."

After she read the letter, Kagome reread it, just to make sure her eyes had not deceived her. Then she rubbed her eyes and read it again for good measure. Was this really from who she thought it was? They had not given their full name, but who else had stayed at their house and destroyed things other than...Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's see what's inside if we can't know who it's from," Mrs. Higurashi said when Kagome did not offer a name. Looking up from the letter, Kagome noticed her mother already cutting the packaging tape with a knife.

Both women curious, they peeked into the box and gasped in amazement. Inside sat an identical television set to the one they had thrown out just that past night.

"A television!" Mrs. Higurashi whispered. "But how?"

Kagome did not even bother to answer, her interest now on the other box. It was slightly larger. She took the knife from her mother and slit the tape and jerked the top open. Kagome reached inside and her mother started laughing when she saw what Kagome held. It was their bath curtain and a shower rod. Or an identical set at least.

"I was wondering what happened to ours. I was so sad to see it go because they stopped making these nearly five years ago," Mrs. Higurashi said as she fingered the material.

Kagome looked down into the bottom and blushed. There was small box and another envelope addressed to her. On top of it was a small, pink extremely familiar item. _He remembered _that_ after 500 years!_ She lifted it, the box and letter out and examined the rather thick envelope. Opening it, she found a thick stack of cash along with another letter written in the same immaculate handwriting. Inside the box was a small picture frame. Now thoroughly confused and embarrassed, she read the letter.

"Kagome, The money will cover the cost of anything I could not send. The frame is for the picture that is likely hidden somewhere in your room. I assume you know what will happen should you fail to keep it that way? And tell your brother he is the bravest human I have met aside from a certain miko. (And that if he ever tries such a stunt again, I will give him a personal demonstration of what a demon can do.) The car will arrive by 6:30. Until tonight. S."

"Kagome?" her mother asked. "Did Sesshomaru send this stuff?"

Kagome only heard partially what her mother said. She was just shocked that he was still alive. And he wanted to meet her? She highly doubted he wanted to kill her. Surely he'd had plenty of opportunities over the past 500 years to do it.

"Um, yeah, mom, I think Sesshomaru sent these. He didn't sign his full name, though," she finally answered once she realized what her mother asked.

"Then why did Sesshomaru send you a pad?"

Kagome blushed furiously and shoved the little, pink item inside the little box. "Um, it's a long story."

"Well, you have time," her mother replied, giving her a sly smile. "Besides, there are a few things I was wanting ask about this whole thing."

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly and turned to her mother with a horrified look on her face. "Time! What time is it?"

"It's about 3 o'clock. What's the rush, dear? You didn't have to go back today, did you?" her mother asked, maintaining her calm and encouraging Kagome to do the same with a gentle pat on her back.

"Why that arrogant-" Kagome raged and her eyes blazed.

"Kagome, what-?" her mother asked, but stopped when Kagome shoved the first letter into her mother's hand and began to pace through the room.

"I'm sure he thinks it's funny too, only giving me three hours to get ready. I haven't even showered yet. And I'll have to do my hair," Kagome muttered while her mother read.

"Kagome, that's the nicest restaurant in town. You have to have reservations made months in advance and even those are nearly impossible to get if you do not have the right influence," her mother told her once she had read the letter.

Kagome paused in her pacing to give her mother a wry look for stating the obvious. "What am I going to do? I don't even have a dress for a place like that. And he only gave me three hours."

Her mother stood and put her arm over her daughter's shoulder. Waiting until she had Kagome's full attention, Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, don't you worry, dear. I think I have the perfect thing for you to wear. You go get cleaned up and I'll bring it up to you in your room and help you get dressed."

Kagome took her mother's advice and soon stood clean, but nervous in her own room, staring at the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was a rich shade of midnight blue silk decorated with subtle silver floral patterns and flecked with hints of gold. Kagome dressed as carefully as she could with much help from her mother so as to not snag the silk. After nearly an hour of labor, they had finally gotten her completely dressed. Kagome heard her mother gasp. Tears glimmered in the woman's eyes and she put a hand to her mouth.

"Kagome, you look beautiful."

Kagome blushed and looked down at her toes. She felt beautiful. "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this, mom? I mean, it's so elegant. It must be special and I'd hate to ruin it."

"Nonsense, dear, you would never ruin it. And I would be honored for you to wear it. I used to wear it on special occasions when I was younger," her mother said as she came up and began to work a brush through Kagome's hair then swept it up into an elegant twist which left only a few spare tendrils to frame her face. That done, she applied a minimal amount of make-up to highlight the natural beauty not cover it.

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, fidgeting like a child before taking a class picture. It was only about five-forty and she was nervous not only about meeting with Sesshomaru, but also about being so formally dressed.

"Whoa, sis, where are you going dressed like that?" Sota exclaimed once he finally got the nerve to show his face after Kagome had tackled him for the phone.

Kagome was about to offer a snide reply when her brother suddenly noticed the new television her mother had just finished setting up and ran off to formally inaugurate the new TV into the family.

Her mother came in shortly after and sat down beside her.

"I guess Sesshomaru will probably be this formal too, huh?" Kagome asked, still thinking about her upcoming "date" with the youkai.

"Probably. You don't think he'd still be wearing that formal outfit and armor of his do, you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, and chuckled softly.

Kagome made a face and said, "I hope not."

"I wonder if he still wears that big fluffy thing?" her mother continued.

Kagome frowned. _Fluffy thing?_ "Oh, you mean his fur?" She snorted and laughed. "If he does, we'll have to get a table for three."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly. "So, what did happen that put Sesshomaru in debt to you?"

"What did he tell you about it?" Kagome asked. Her nerves were already calming as she thought back.

"To mind my own business," her mother told her.

They both giggled and Kagome told her, "That sounds like Sesshomaru. Well, I only promised not to tell about what happened here, not what happened in the feudal era." She gave her mother a knowing wink. "Well, he had an encounter with a cursed mirror and ended up as a little four-year-old child."

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand to her face in both shock and amusement. "Oh my. Was he really a child, or just in body?"

"All the way. He didn't remember who we were and kept demanding to be taken to his father. We took care of him until I was able to purify the mirror and return him to normal."

"So how does that equal out to owing you a life debt?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I saved his life. He fell in the river, so I saved him. Then Inuyasha protected him from a demon attack. It was the cutest thing! Sesshomaru kept following on Inuyasha's heels trying to imitate every little thing he did."

Kagome smiled at the memory. Her mother laughed and said, "He must have been such a cute little child."

Kagome hugged herself as she remembered clutching the little youkai close. "Oh, gosh yes, adorable. When I pulled him from the river, he just clung to me for dear life, then that night he curled up next to me to sleep. Just like a little puppy."

Both women smiled for a moment at the thought, but Kagome grew serious as she remembered just who she was about to meet with. Grown Sesshomaru was completely different from the child.

"It's hard to believe he was ever so-normal," Kagome said aloud. "He's just so arrogant and mean as an adult. Makes me wonder what happened to him to make him like that."

"That reminds me. I was wondering how he lost his arm. He told the nurse and I that he encountered a rogue dog, but when I asked what happened, he just told me to ask you," her mother said suddenly.

Kagome blushed a little and said, "Oh, that, well, he-uh-he attacked Inuyasha when he was first looking for Tetsusaiga. We fought, he tried to kill us and even revealed his true form, but Inuyasha finally cut off his arm with Tetsusaiga and drove him off."

"True form?"

Kagome nodded. "He's a dog demon, so in his true form he's a giant white dog."

"He can turn into a dog? With ears and a tail?' her mother asked excitedly and clapped her hands together.

"Don't get the wrong idea, mom. He's not some cute puppy. He's bigger than this house and even his saliva is poisonous." Kagome couldn't help but add, "But yes, he has ears and long fluffy tail!"

Kagome shared stories of their encounters with Sesshomaru until six-thirty sharp when a car pulled up to the base of the shrine. The driver ascended the steps and knocked on the door. Kagome stood up, wondering at the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't like this was a real date. She didn't even like Sesshomaru. For a second, she got the terrifying image of her and Sesshomaru sitting across from one another at a table for hours in silence, him just sitting there watching her with those intense gold eyes of his. Maybe 500 years had changed him, though she still couldn't picture him making small talk over an appetizer.

Kagome followed her mother to the door and peeked out at the uniformed stranger at the door. He must have been the driver of the car.

"Miss Higurashi, Kagome?" the man asked with a small bow.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and glanced back to watch as Kagome slipped on her tabi socks and zori sandals. Kagome gave her a quick wave, signaling that she was ready. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door all the way and said, "Yes, my daughter is ready. May I ask what time she is to be brought back? And what exactly the itinerary for the night is?"

The man looked at her with a slightly amazed look on his face which he quickly tried to cover and answered, "My employer said that you would ask as much, and he instructed me to inform you that your daughter is in perfectly capable hands, and that she will be better protected now than she has ever been with that whelp. He wished for me to assure you that she will be escorted back at an appropriate hour, but that he cannot be more exact."

_Now I _know _it's Sesshomaru_, Kagome thought with a mental groan. She stepped forward and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek. "I'll be alright, mom." She leaned even closer and whispered, half serious, half joking, "And if he tries anything, I can just purify him."

"Well, you enjoy yourself tonight, dear. And if you think you'll be back late, call and let me know," her mother called out to her from the doorway.

Kagome descended to the street and the waiting limo with polite assistance from the driver. The dark tinted windows thrilled her. So often she had seen these pass, wondering what marvelously rich or famous person sat inside, and tonight she would be that mysterious stranger.

The driver opened the door for her, closing it after she slipped inside. It was surprisingly dark, and Kagome jumped once her eyes adjusted and she realized she was not alone. Across from her, settled leisurely in the soft leather, sat the same slender, black-haired young man from the hospital. He regarded her with a bored expression and a languid gaze.

She just stared at him, unsure of what to say or do. He was dressed in an elegant yukata of cream colored silk that nearly matched the flawless ivory tone of his skin. Kagome's gaze drifted over the dark blue and burgundy kanji that decorated the silk, noting a little to her surprise that it fit perfectly over both of his arms. It looked an awful lot like Sesshomaru, but this had to be just another employee...unless one of the arms was an illusion.

He crossed his legs, his dark blue hakamas nearly blending with the dark interior of the limo. Kagome could almost hear the rustling of the fine silks with his subtle movements and self-consciously began to play with the edges of her own sleeves. It was nice silk, true, but not nearly as elegant as what this man wore. If this was only Sesshomaru's employee, then she couldn't even imagine the finery the demon lord himself would be wearing.

She felt his eyes on her still and finally looked up again as the car started to move. "Um, hi, good evening," she finally said, uncomfortable with the silence.

"You do not recognize me," the man said finally, though the smooth, even tone of voice immediately gave away its owner.

"Sesshomaru," she said, peering more closely at him now that she knew it was him. It was strange seeing him with black hair and without markings. She wondered how long it was now since it blended too well with the leather to tell. _So he _was _the one watching us at the hospital_.

Dark, nearly black eyes held her with the same intensity that his gold eyes had back in the feudal era. His eyes never left hers as he moved his hands to his lap where he began to finger a thin cord he wore like a bracelet.

"Kagome, you are dressed more 'appropriately' than I have ever seen before. I must say I approve," he told her.

Kagome blushed. _Was that a compliment?_ Well, as close to a compliment as she would get from Sesshomaru. "Um, you look nice too." _Well, that was a stupid thing to say_.

She studied his very human features and wondered how he had hidden or gotten rid of his demonic qualities. She still could not even sense his aura. That was when it hit her.

Like the sudden swell of an ocean wave flooding over her, an overwhelming tide of demonic energy crushed her senses. It was as though a veil had been lifted, and the young man before her shimmered and changed. His dark eyes became a bright, fierce gold, and the familiar crescent moon, maroon stripes, and other demonic markings suddenly flared in a stark contrast to his pale skin. His sable locks turned white and she could see them sweeping in a silvery curtain over the seat beside him, nearly spilling to the floor. Kagome could now see the odd white fur, still draped over his shoulder and just as intriguing as always.

Her mother's question about that 'fluffy thing' came to mind, and she now had the image of them at dinner with that fur seated in a third chair beside them hopelessly stuck in her mind. Trying with a near god-like strength, she managed to keep from laughing, though she could not help but smile.

Finally certain she had control of her voice, she asked, "I was wondering why I had not sensed you or any demons. How have you kept hidden so well? And why would you reveal yourself to me now. What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Even with that amusing image and the fact that he did not have Tokijin at his waist (as far as she could tell anyways, who knew where he had been keeping that giant fluff on his shoulder), Kagome still felt wary about being this close to the demon lord who was no longer under any obligation not to kill her. She could clearly see the demonic marking on his wrists that curved down to the hands tipped with deadly poisonous claws.

_Wait a minute! Hands_? "Sesshomaru, how- when did you get your other arm back?"

Kagome was on her knees in front of Sesshomaru with her hands clasping his left one before she realized what she was doing. Sesshomaru simply looked down at her with a smirk on his face. She jerked herself away and settled back on her seat. Her eyes drifted to the partition that divided them from the driver.

"We cannot be seen or heard, Kagome," he told her as though guessing her thoughts. "No, he is not aware that his 'employer' is a demon, and, no, I will not explain to you how demons survived into this time or which ones or how many or any other foolish questions you may have. You still have access to the past and could alter what has happened if you know too much. As for my arm, it is enough for you to know I have regained it."

Kagome's jaw dropped and she stared at Sesshomaru. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that much at once in a normal conversation. You really have changed, though now I can see your appearance hasn't really. How are you able to do that? Hide your aura and your demon characteristics? And why do you want to see me now?"

Sesshomaru lifted the wrist with the bracelet. He tapped it with his claw and explained, "Illusion charm, a very potent one. Let's just say I happen to be friends with a rather talented kitsune. It masks not only my physical features, but also my aura and my scent."

"Which is why you didn't detect yourself at the hospital the other day," Kagome mused aloud. This was all a little shocking to say the least. When had things changed between them? Was Inuyasha still alive too? Could the kitsune he knew be her little Shippo? How had they defeated Naraku? Surely Sesshomaru would know all this.

As though he were reading her thoughts on a page, Sesshomaru called her attention to himself and said, "Kagome, I know you have many questions and I regret that I cannot answer them for you. And as for why I wished to see you, I have a favor to ask of you. But should we not save some discussion for dinner? We should be arriving at the restaurant shortly."

Kagome couldn't help but clutch tightly to the arm proffered by Sesshomaru as they exited the limo. In all her young years, she had never been anywhere near such a luxurious place. Her cheeks heated when she noticed that Kozue happened to be located inside a rather ritzy hotel. She thought her face would burst into flames at the looks they both received as they passed through the lobby to the elevators that would take them up to the level of the restaurant.

They joined an older couple who, Kagome guessed by their formal attire, were likely headed to Kozue as well. She and Sesshomaru positioned themselves at the customary elevator distance: as far away from the other passengers as was possible. Once the doors to the elevator had closed, Kagome risked a glance at the once again human face of her "escort."

His lips were curled into a shameless smirk and he remarked teasingly, "You do have our room key, do you not? I'm afraid I left mine on the dresser."

Kagome knew her cheeks were blazing, and the knowing chuckles coming from their elevator buddies did not help her embarrassment. Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying her plight immensely, however.

Frowning up at him, she sweetened her tone and replied, "Yes, well, I guess you can't have both brains and beauty. What would you do without me to keep up with all the things that pretty little head forgets?"

His smirk faded and his dark eyes flashed. Kagome almost thought she felt a growl being suppressed, and she laughed inwardly. The other man began to laugh again at that, but Sesshomaru _looked_ at the poor guy who immediately sobered up and edged even further from the young couple.

When the elevator reached the restaurant's floor, the other couple actually fled. Once they had gone, Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in Kagome's ear, "I guess I asked for that."

That said, he straightened and led her by the arm towards the hostess. Kagome did not notice, still dazed by Sesshomaru's response. A death threat, or "Do not press your luck with me, miko" would have been more expected, even if she knew he did not mean them.

Her mind finally stopped its spinning once they were seated. The rich wood of the table matched the flooring and decor, and Kagome noted that the tableware was all beautifully handcrafted. However, she had little time to explore the interior design before the view from window beside their table stole her breath. Being forty floors up presented them with an unspoiled view of western Tokyo set against the backdrop of Mt. Fuji. The mountain stood out black against the deep reds, purples and blues as night descended.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and the foreign sound called her attention from the scene outside their window.

"It is a rather impressive view, is it not?"

Kagome nodded her agreement, unable to form words for the moment. She was grateful when the waiter brought them glasses of water. Kagome continued to stare out of the window and sip water, trying not to notice that Sesshomaru was staring at her, until their meal arrived. They began to eat, still in silence, so Kagome decided it must be up to her to start the conversation.

"So, how did you remember what day we would be at the hospital? It's been five hundred years for you." She figured she might as well be blunt.

To her utter shock, his dark eyes dimmed with a sudden sadness and a whisper of a sigh passed his lips. He glanced out the window, looking up at the rising moon, and said, "It has been...a long time."

The moment passed and his face returned to the more customary emotionless mask. "I gave my word that that ningen would pay, and I have kept it."

Kagome paled and nearly dropped the vegetable she had just lifted to her mouth. "You didn't kill him again, did you?"

Sesshomaru smiled at that, flashing a set of dazzling white teeth, and took a bite from his plate of what looked like raw meat. "Was it not you who told me there are far worse things to do to him than kill him? Again." He continued to smile as he ate another bite. "I have been following him since he left medical school, keeping record of each of his indiscretions. What I have gathered on him will ensure that not only will he never practice medicine again, but that he will not be released from prison for quite some time. And you need have no fear of legal retaliation. I have lawyers making sure he will never be able to so much as look at your family name."

Kagome blushed and averted her eyes from him. "Um, thank you, Sesshomaru. But...but why are you doing this?"

"Because I took your words to heart," he said softly and returned his gaze back to the moon. "I am no longer crippled, Kagome, thanks to you."

Kagome stared at his left arm in wonder. How had she done that?

"It was not my arm that made me cripple," he added, his voice even and hardly louder than a whisper. She looked up and immediately his dark eyes trapped and held her. For a brief instant, the cold, hardness melted away and she saw a roiling mass of emotions, the most prominent being sadness, loss.

Like the bursting of a dam, her words to him came flooding back from her memory:

_You and Inuyasha are both fools afflicted with the same curse. He doesn't see the strength he has where you do not see the strength you lack. You yourself claim to seek ultimate power, yet you refuse the one thing that would give you this. Instead, you see it as a weakness and a failing. It's not your arm that makes you cripple, Sesshomaru,_ _it's your inability to love_.

Kagome felt a warmth flood her and a genuine smile curled her lips. _You have finally become the great demon you always wanted to be. You have finally learned to love_. "Lord Sesshomaru, there is something more you wish to say to me?"

He glanced down at her sharply upon hearing the use of his title. "I have not been called that for years."

"Yet you have never been more deserving of it," Kagome told him quietly. Even as she spoke, she blushed and concentrated on her plate.

"Thank you, Kagome. And you are correct," he said as he looked at her with a blank face though his eyes held an urgent longing. "I have a favor to request of you."

xxxxxx

_Favor my ass,_ Kagome ranted to herself. _More like a suicide mission. _

She crept slowly up the hill, bent low like a beast stalking its prey. In one hand she clutched her camera and the other she used to keep herself from stumbling or striking any limbs or brambles that would alert _him_ of her presence. Finding a comfortable vantage point, Kagome paused and wiped the sweat from her brow.

_What was Sesshomaru thinking asking me to sneak up on his past self? And what were you thinking, Kagome, in accepting! 'Sure, I'd be happy to Sesshomaru. I'll get you a picture of Rin.' Feh! _

Kagome glanced down at the thin cord tied around her wrist. After dinner, and after she had agreed to his request, he had given this to her. An illusion charm, much like his own, that would make her virtually invisible, with no scent or aura. He had told her she could stand directly in front of him and that even his past self would be unable to sense her presence or smell her. Then he told her what his location would be when she returned to the feudal era.

Not that she doubted Sesshomaru's word, she was just a little skeptical that this tiny string would protect her. Kagome squinted up at the sun, trying to judge its position in the sky. With a soft sigh, she shook her head and looked down at her watch. _Much easier_.

It was already half past three she noted in annoyance. This was taking longer than she had expected. Most of the morning had been spent convincing Inuyasha and her friends to let her go out alone, then she finally had to resort to sitting him and leaving him with her friends while she ran into the forest and slipped on the illusion charm. She had spent a good two hours hiking to the location where Sesshomaru and his entourage had stopped for a rest, then another thirty minutes to circle around so that she could approach downwind. Just because Inuyasha hadn't found her, didn't mean that Sesshomaru wouldn't.

Turning to the big-eyed, smiling, little object of her mission, Kagome watched what was going on in the little clearing below her. Rin wore a crown of flowers that tilted precariously to one side of her head. In her hands she clutched "Kagome" the doll, and both were currently spinning to some tune only Rin could hear. The two-headed dragon Ah Un lay on the opposite side of the clearing seemingly dead to the world except for the telltale twitching of its ears that let Kagome know it was alert for danger.

The toad Jaken was nowhere in sight, but the great white demon lord himself lounged beneath a tree, watching Rin with a failing disinterest. His face had no expression, but his eyes held a softness and warmth she had never seen in them before. Kagome started as she suddenly remembered why she was is in this dangerous position. If Sesshomaru caught her spying on him and his ward, she knew he would not be merciful. Lifting her camera as quietly as she could, she zoomed in and took several photos of the smiling child.

Satisfied with her work, Kagome was about to turn to go when she heard Rin address Sesshomaru. "My lord, could I play with your hair until Master Jaken returns?"

Hopelessly intrigued, Kagome leaned forward so she could get a better view. Rin now stood, hugging "Kagome" to her chest, eye to eye with the demon since he was seated. She studied Sesshomaru's face closely, knowing that if he were to have a response to this question, it would be a subtle one. His golden gaze met the girl's and she thought she saw his nose twitch slightly.

_He's checking to make sure they are alone_, Kagome thought, and she could help the smile that split her face. She lifted the camera and made sure it still had a few shots left. There was no way she could pass up an opportunity like this.

The white head dipped a fraction, but it was enough for Rin who giggled excitedly and sat "Kagome" beside her lord before she ran around to his side to gather a large section of the silky locks into her fists. Rin hummed as she worked the strands into a thick braid and soon Sesshomaru had closed his eyes and tilted his head against the tree.

Biting back a delighted laugh, Kagome snapped pictures of this rare scene. A short while later, Rin yawned broadly, abandoned the braid and crawled into his lap, snuggling her face into his fur. Sesshomaru cracked an eye at the change, but said nothing. Kagome snapped a final picture before he closed his eye again and drifted back to whatever rest he had been taking.

Pleased with herself, Kagome carefully made her way back to Kaede's village to tell them she would be back in a couple of days. Sesshomaru had asked for a picture of his ward, and he would get that and more.

xxxxxx

The next day Kagome sat nervously in a leather chair, facing a rather stern-faced secretary. The older woman glared down her nose at her every time the chair creaked, but never said anything. Kagome felt in her purse for the stack of developed pictures and crossed her legs yet again. She stared at the office door and read the black letters that stood boldly out on the gold-plate sign, "Daiginkeiko Reizo".

She frowned at the name. It was very familiar to her for some reason, even before Sesshomaru had given it to her so that she could get the pictures to him, and she had to admit it fit the meticulous demon lord. _Daiginkeiko... great silvery adored one... Reizo... cool, calm, well-groomed..., that's Sesshomaru alright! _

Kagome shifted again and the secretary added a sharp clearing of her throat to her glare. Kagome tried to ignore it, but her patience was running low. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing? She had called ahead to let him know she was coming.

The secretary's phone rang and Kagome clearly heard Sesshomaru's voice on the other end.

"You will tell Miss Higurashi to go on in to my office as soon as she arrives. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Daiginkeiko. I'll do that," the woman responded in a hushed voice. She hung up and announced, "Mr. Daiginkeiko will see you now, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome stood up and smiled what she hoped came across as a sincere smile. She could almost feel the woman's angry embarrassment for having been so skeptical about Kagome's insistence that "Reizo" was expecting her. Her smile was met with a glare, so she quickly fled into the office. What had she done to get on that woman's bad side?

Once inside, Kagome looked around the empty office. The decor was simple, yet elegant--every bit what she imagined a room of Sesshomaru's would be. A large window filled part of one wall, and she noted that it led out to a small balcony. Odd, she had never seen one of those in an office before. Perhaps Sesshomaru liked to sit outside sometimes. Behind the desk was a bookshelf filled with various books, some that looked as though they were as old as the demon lord himself.

On top, mounted within a case of glass, was an item she knew had been with Sesshomaru awhile. Tenseiga, in its sheath, still gleamed like new in the florescent lighting, but what stood beside it stole her breath. "Kagome," a little worse for the wear, her face nearly blank and her kimono threadbare, stood with the help of a stand beside the Tenseiga.

Kagome fell into the large chair behind the desk, unable to believe what she saw. It was the same doll she had given to Rin not long ago, only this one had seen five hundred years. Before she had a chance to think on it, she heard the door open and Sesshomaru himself strode inside. She expected him to say something of greeting to her, but instead she heard the door open again, pause then swing slowly shut.

_Doesn't he know I'm in here? Even if his big chair hides me, he'd at least smell my scent, _Kagome thought as she swung the chair around to face him. He was still standing at the door with his back to her. He wore a pair of slacks and a shirt and tie. His long, black (she still couldn't get used to seeing him with that color) hair was tied back at the nape of his neck but the trailing end still brushed the backs of his calves.

Sesshomaru turned around and Kagome smiled and said, "Uh, hi, Sesshomaru."

His dark eyes widened and his nose twitched slightly as though he, too, was wondering why he had not caught her scent. He quickly fought back the shock and just stood staring at her.

Kagome stared at him in confusion for a moment before she realized her position.

"Oh, sorry, no one was here and I kind of wandered around to this side of the desk. Don't worry, I didn't touch anything," she told him in rush as she sprang up from his chair and edged around the far side of the desk.

He shook his head and said, "No, it is fine. Sit if you like." Sesshomaru leaned himself on the edge of his desk and indicated his chair with a sweep of his hand.

Kagome eased herself back into the chair and looked up at Sesshomaru. She blinked and nearly squeaked when the dark eyes flared to gold and his white hair and demonic markings suddenly appeared.

"I don't know if I'd ever get used to that," she remarked under her breath, but Sesshomaru chuckled, letting her know his superior senses had heard.

"I trust your adventure went well?" he said in a smooth, even voice, but Kagome could sense his anxiousness, as though it were taking a great strength to not just demand the photos right away.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she told him as she reached into her purse for the package.

His hands trembled as he reached eagerly for the pictures before she had even put her hand inside, and again that longing, near hungry light welled up in his eyes. He pulled his hands nervously to his side and waited until she offered them. Kagome smiled gently. She could tell he fought to hide the slight shaking as he took them. His claws made quick work of the outer paper, but the pictures themselves he handled with a tenderness unexpected from a hardened killer.

Sesshomaru fought to contain the trembling of his hands as Kagome handed him the pictures, but he knew she had noticed. Surprisingly, he didn't really care. Here, in his own two hands, he held the impossible: a chance to transcend time and glimpse something he had thought he'd never see again. He ripped open the paper with his claws but froze. His breath seized and his heart seemed to forget to beat for a few moments when he saw the first image. The image blurred and for a horrifying second he thought even this glimpse of his Rin was being taken away, but he blinked and it sharpened. In his relief, Sesshomaru released the breath he had not realized he had been holding. His fingers lovingly traced the features of her face, lingering most over her brilliant smile. He felt warmth trickling down his cheek and blinked causing another moist drop to trail down his cheek. With a flick of his wrist he removed the foreign moisture. Was he actually shedding tears? Not even when his father passed had he wept.

As he slowly progressed through the pictures, he felt the tightness in his chest growing and found it harder and harder to prevent the moisture that welled up in his eyes. So long... too long... the years had nearly washed her face from his memory. Oh, he would never forget his Rin, but some of the details had been worn away like the features of a weathered statue. Time had snatched them up and he had been powerless to prevent it. Until now that was. Thanks to this compassionate miko. Thanks to Kagome.

Kagome tried not to stare at the unusual reactions her photos were drawing from the usually cold demon, though her heart stirred with grief for him. She wondered how long ago Rin had passed. The little girl was human after all, and she could not even imagine how hard it had to be for Sesshomaru to watch her mature, grow old and die while he lingered, unchanging--well, at least physically. Rin had definitely changed him on the inside.

Finally, he reached the ones she had managed to get of the two of them together and Kagome awaited his reaction with an excited trepidation. How would he react? Even Sesshomaru could not hide the slight shudder of his breath as he inhaled in surprise upon seeing the photos. Composing himself quickly, the demon glanced over at her and arched an eyebrow.

"You are definitely the bravest human I know, Kagome. Had I caught you back then, no number of promises of secrecy would have kept me from killing you," he told her. But a soft smile warmed his face. "But thank you."

His voice failed and he turned his back to her quickly though she noticed his chest heave silently as he fought to contain tears. Kagome stood up to leave him to his memories, but he called out her name sharply.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"My baka brother has a hard enough time protecting you without you being able to vanish on him. I believe you should return that bracelet."

"Oh, right.." Kagome said, and she absently handed him the string. Was Inuyasha still alive somewhere in her time? Had he ever been able to get over Kikyo and move on with his life? Or had he died together with Naraku in that final battle? "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

The name still on her lips, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, into that pair of golden eyes so similar to her beloved hanyou's. What did he know about his brother, her, their past?

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and said, "Don't ask, Kagome. Your life is not merely a story to be told to you. It is something to be lived."

Kagome nodded in understanding, fighting back tears of her own. She _would_ get her answers. She would just have to wait for them. Again she turned to leave, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Kagome, I- I- thank you."

"Anytime, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him with a swift bow. Then she left.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome sat in the near empty train on her way back to the shrine on the other side of Tokyo. The strange events of the past few days swirled in a dizzying haze in her mind. And she had thought her life couldn't get any stranger.

She had been staring at the sign across the way from her for a full five minutes before she actually began to register what she had been reading.

"Donations for Daiginkeiko Children's Home will be gathered by Daiginkeiko Riezo himself at the following dates and locations:" Kagome stopped and nearly slapped herself on the forehead.

So that was why his name sounded so familiar. Kagome grinned broadly and thought, _It figures that Sesshomaru would run the largest orphanage in the country after all those years of caring for Rin_. She chuckled. _And I'll bet he's great at fundraising, too_.

xxxx

Sesshomaru stood with his back to the door, clutching the pictures long after Kagome had left. He followed her aura with his senses until it moved beyond his range. For some reason, he was having trouble breathing and tears had begun to trail down his cheeks again, only this time he did not wipe them away.

He looked up at Tenseiga and "Kagome." Rin had chosen a good name for the doll after all. He smiled as memories flooded back, and he recalled when she had named the doll. That led him back to the day Kagome had taken these pictures. He stared at that smiling face, wreathed in flowers and the glow of innocence. He had been able to recall their location, but not his precious Rin; and he was angry at himself for it. Tracing the small image of her tenderly with the edge of his claw he promised himself that he would never again forget that smile, or those eyes, all the precious details that made up his Rin.

He heard the stirring of his secretary and knew the woman was coming to check on him and remind him of his other appointments. Unable to compose himself (and to some degree unwilling), he lashed out with his whip and slid the lock into place just as the woman tried to open it. When her attempt failed, she knocked and called through to him, "Mr. Daiginkeiko, sir, don't forget your 4:30 with Mr. Tanaka and the dinner with the directors of your charity."

Sesshomaru willed his voice to be firm and answered her, "Thank you, but I will not be able to keep any of my appointments for today. You will make my apologies and cancel everything for the rest of the day."

He heard her fidget as though she wanted to protest, but instead she answered, "Yes, Mr. Daiginkeiko."

Sesshomaru sank into his chair and spread the pictures across his desk. He remained staring at them well into the evening, committing every detail of her to memory. He had been given a second chance to hang on to her, and he would not take it for granted.

Presently, Sesshomaru stood up, gathered the pictures, storing them tenderly in his pocket, and then twisted his concealment charm as he hurried out of his office. He ignored the protests and shouted messages his secretary hurled after him. Stopping at a nearby drug store, he purchased several small frames and a bouquet of flowers. He sniffed the flowers absently as he thought of exactly which pictures he would place in the frames.

Silently, Sesshomaru boarded a train and stood in the empty space in the back, though for some reason, wherever he stood or sat on a train, there was always an empty space--even if the train was rather crowded. This thought pleased him and he grinned, causing several of the closer passengers to scoot even further from him. Though they couldn't put a finger on it, there was something unnerving about that man's smile, like seeing it only meant something bad was about to happen.

At a small town nearly an hour from where he had boarded in Tokyo, he finally exited the train to a chorus of relieved sighs. Allowing himself another feral grin, Sesshomaru walked from the platform and ascended to the station. The place was nearly empty as the train was on its last rounds for the night. No matter, he could always fly home. Sesshomaru walked at his steady, unhurried pace out of the town and toward the beginnings of a large wooded area.

The moon had already progressed well across the sky by the time the demon lord stopped. He stood in a small clearing ringed by lushly verdant trees that rustled faintly in the breeze. No one would be here. He had warded this sacred place with the strongest wards known to both youkai and humans to prevent any intrusion, but he still took a precautionary sniff of the air. Old habits died hard.

Satisfied that he was alone, Sesshomaru deactivated the charm. His empty hand strayed up to stroke the large fur that appeared over his shoulder. He stared down at what had brought him all this way--a simple grave, no magnificent shrine or elaborate inscription, just a small, gray stone that stood among the sea of wild flowers and lush grasses that lapped at the edges of the clearing. Two words were etched into its surface, as sharp and clear as the day they were chiseled: My Rin.

The demon lord bent to one knee, whispering his respects. He had considered no work of youkai or human to be sufficient, so he had chosen instead a living memorial of unmatched magnificence created by the gods themselves for her. Ever would these flowers bloom, filling the air with heavenly incense, and this clearing be free of evil taint. He added his bouquet to the pile of them at the base of the stone. The enchantment of the clearing did not permit them to wither.

Sesshomaru traced her name with his fingers. He allowed his emotionless mask to slip, and had anyone seen him, they would not have recognized the infamously heartless demon. His head was bowed and the moonlight created a soft halo as it played off the white of his hair. Large tears streaked down his cheeks and his face was twisted with an anguish that came from the soul of one who has known more loss than is just.

Her face had faded over time, but those pictures had brought it back into sharp focus in his mind along with many memories. He could recall her youthful antics, her endless cheer and unwavering devotion, unfortunately that had also brought back the pain of her death with a renewed vigor that even he was unprepared for.

He had taken her from death once, yet he in the end had been unable to defeat her mortal curse. It was the first time he had known true fear, and the only time he had been powerless to do anything. There had been no enemy to attack; she was simply there and the next moment gone, beyond even the aide of Tenseiga.

Rin had become a budding young girl, caught in that awkward moment between childhood and being a woman, a mere twelve years on this earth, and no more than a blink in the life of a youkai. She had been her cheerful self all morning, humming as she followed him with Ah Un's reins trailing loosely from her fist and "Kagome" tucked in the crook of her arm.

The next moment she cried out in pain. Sesshomaru turned and had scanned the area for threats with his sense immediately. Finding nothing, he was at her side in a flash of white. Her hands gripped her head and she was on her knees.

"Rin?" he asked as the first flutter of fear stirred in his chest. He pushed it back. She glanced about wildly, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell unconscious. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit and lifted her in his arm. He tried to ignore the growing pressure of fear building within him. Rin would be fine. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and nobody took what was his. He would find who was harming his Rin and destroy them. But first he need to find a safe place for her to rest.

"M'lord, what has happed to Rin? Was she attacked? I didn't sense any youkai, though," Jaken had questioned once he had finally noticed the situation.

Sesshomaru ignored him, this time not on purpose. He sniffed the air until he found his brother's scent and transformed into his ball of light to get there faster. As soon as he arrived, Inuyasha reacted, but a quick "sit" from the miko halted him. She ran over, concerned for the little girl. About that time, Rin woke up and tried to speak, but her words were slurred and she seemed to be very sleepy and dizzy, and for some reason the right side of her body did not move.

Sesshomaru's heart lurched. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with Rin. Not even when she was exhausted did she have such trouble forming her words. He could hear her labored breathing and the heavy note of pain that laced her usually cheerful voice. Her moans cut him to the core, and he struggled to decipher her fragmented sentences.

"Please, make it go away. It feels like a horde of youkai is battling inside my head," she finally whispered. Glazed, unfocused brown eyes opened and peered up at him. Terror now clawed at Sesshomaru and he extended her to them. Never had he felt so helpless. Here he was practically begging a human for aide.

The miko Kagome said nothing, but leaned over her checking her with her physical senses as well as miko ones. Sesshomaru studied Kagome's face with earnestness, willing her to heal his Rin.

Her face paled and Kagome stepped back. Her hands and voice shaking as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. There is nothing..."

"Unacceptable!" he roared, his eyes flashing red for a moment. He ignored his brother who had edged himself between Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Take her through your well, miko. Your healers can save her. The medicine for humans is more advanced there."

He squeezed Rin to his chest while his claws ran through her hair in a form of comfort.

"It's too late, Sesshomaru, she's gone," Kagome sobbed as she threw herself against Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru started and glanced down at Rin. Her heartbeat had failed and her chest no longer rose and fell with breath. One instant she was there and the next she was gone. How had he not noticed? He kept his face calm. This was no problem, for he wielded Tenseiga. Laying her on the ground, Sesshomaru drew his Tenseiga and waited for the demons to appear. Nothing. He slashed at her anyway. But her heart did not resume its beat, nor did her sweet eyes flutter open to look at him. He was stone, no hint of the torment writhing inside him apparent. He never did notice when his brother and Kagome left.

That day, the mighty Lord of the Western Lands was defeated.

Sesshomaru wept over the small grave, the hole he had dug with his own claws, the place he had buried his most precious treasure. The years had shown him that this was not his doing. She had succumbed to an illness, something even Tenseiga could not reverse, but his heart never quite let go of the guilt. He had been her guardian and he had failed her. Where he had failed her, he was determined to save others. Because of Rin, he had opened the orphanage. Because of her brief, but sweet life, so many others had been saved, Sesshomaru himself the first of them.

He dried his tears and composed himself. He whispered his farewells to Rin and began to pace slowly, yet steadily back into the wood. The wind stirred and brought the sweet scent of the flowers to him. Then suddenly it began to blow a little harder and the scent of the flowers grew stronger and the sound of innocent laughter reached his ears. Sesshomaru did not turn to look back or even slow his pace, but a genuine smile curled his lips and his golden eyes glowed with a sudden peace.

"Such a foolish thing," he whispered to the winds. "I will never forget you."

xxx

A few days later, the secretary walked into "Mr. Daiginkeiko's" office to deliver the day's mail, but found it empty. This was nothing unusual for her rather eccentric boss: he did after all have a sword and an old doll on display in his office. She wandered over to the desk to lay them on top when she noticed a new frame sitting on his desk.

Both panels displayed an adorable little girl dressed in an old-fashioned kimono with a crown of flowers on her head. The secretary started and lifted it to inspect it more closely. She assumed it must be one of the orphans from his home because he was not married and had no family, that she was aware of in any case. She was about to set the frame back down when another photo, hidden behind the one of the girl, fell out and landed on the floor. She bent to retrieve it, and gasped at what she saw.

It was the same little girl braiding flowers into the hair of none other than Daiginkeiko Reizo. Well, he resembled her boss in any case. He was wearing a costume and a strange fur over one shoulder, and his hair was white, not black (probably a wig). His face had strange make-up, but the icy expression was the same familiar one of her boss. Whoever she was, this girl was important to Mr. Daiginkeiko. The secretary hurriedly returned the picture to its hiding place and put the frame where it had been. He may be kind to children, but she wasn't willing to risk her job to find out if he was just as forgiving to nosy secretaries.

**THE END**

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you were not disappointed. It was a long epilogue, but it had a lot to say. This may be the end of this story, but I do have ideas for other stories either linked or continuing from this one, so if you are interested, keep an eye out. I will NOT, however, be doing any more until after May 13 when I graduate and finally get that bachelor's degree. School and family are the two main reasons it took so long to get this posted.


End file.
